The Storm Ignites - Book 2
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: Two years have gone by. Reed and Sue are getting married, Ben and Alicia are still happily together. As for June and Johnny; they were at their happiest – together and in love. But what happens when a 'silver surfer' enters the world of the Fantastic Five. People are going to get hurt; by the end of this hearts will break - but will they be fixed?
1. Two Years

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Fantastic Four movie and characters. Only June.**_

 **Summary:** Two years have gone by. Reed and Sue are getting married, Ben and Alicia are still happily together. As for June and Johnny; they were at their happiest – together and in love. But what happens when a 'silver surfer' enters the world of the Fantastic Five. People are going to get hurt; by the end of this hearts will break - but will they be fixed?

 **Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Two Years.**

 **[Hours after the fall of Victor Von Doom]**

"It's finally the end." June murmured as she and Johnny walked through the doors of the Baxter building apartment, hand in hand, blinking the tiredness of the day away. She wiped a hand over her eyes, "He's gone." Speaking of the notorious Victor Von Doom. He was _finally_ out of their lives. He couldn't come near them _ever_ again - and that was something she was glad for.

Johnny pulled her into his side, helping her walk as her motions struggled. "You need sleep." He could tell she was struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah," She nodded, completely agreeing while letting out a sigh. Looking up as they approached the middle of the main room, her eyes widened at the sight left behind just hours ago - everything was damaged. Several windows were smashed, furniture was ripped apart and all the projects she and Reed had been working on before this major event happened … were destroyed.

"Oh, god." She muttered, dread creeping into her skin when she thought about tidying the place back up tomorrow. "What a mess." She gazed over to the wreckage and her heart constricted - her pupils stopping at one spot in particular in the corner, the very spot she remembered falling victim to Victor's assaults before blacking out.

Johnny looked down, noting her distant look, "June?" The moonlight from the broken window shone against her skin – she looked pale, her skin felt colder than usual and the black bags under her eyes were more pronounced within the moon's light.

She blinked, feeling reality sinking back in again. Looking back up, she noticed Johnny staring at her concerned. "I'm fine." She tried to convince him but a little nick in her throat told him otherwise – the words sounded more personal, much like she was trying to convince herself too.

Johnny rubbed his palm up and down her arm comfortingly; he couldn't fathom out what had happened in her brief disappearance, but something told him it wasn't good. He hoped she would feel trusting enough to share the experience with him when she was ready. "Everything's going to be okay." He promised, from this day forward – she was his world, and he could only hope she'll feel the same after today. Even after all the challenges and hills they've climbed – as if fate allowed it - they were meant to be. "I promise."

June leaned into his warm shoulder, just standing there and embracing her lover's body once again. The strain in her heart was gone and it's now been replaced by hope that one day – everything really will be _okay_.

And that promise … she believe would come true.

 **Huge thank you to '** _Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08_ _'_ **who gave me the starting idea I couldn't think of for this prologue to 'The Storm Ignites'. Sorry about the wait for this two; twice I was called to work because of bad scheduling and then because of my good nature I took a ten hour shift for a friend because she forgot about a soccer game that she needed to be at – and this is on top of the 35 hours I was already scheduled for. Phew, now I SHOULD have two days of no work now! Yey!**


	2. Airports & Planes

**Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Airports & Planes**

Two years later, almost to the day the crew of the Fantastic Five found themselves at an airport - on their way home from another state of the US. They sat together with other flight passengers awaiting to aboard their trip home. Not much has happened over that long period of time – you'd think after Reed and Sue were engaged that week after Victor's demise, they'd be happily married – possibly even with a child. But, no. They've tried three times to have their wedding so far; and each time it was destroyed by another 'Save The World' project or stopping some idiot making a mistake, nearly blowing up the Universe. As for kids; who'd want their children to grow up in the spotlight of reporters – they couldn't do that. They'd have to have a normal life and that's just something they're not able to do.

The five of them had made a little area for themselves, one or two of them occasionally signing some autographs or playing with the kids to pass the time. Johnny sat in one of the seats with June lounging in his lap peacefully reading her book. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist possessively, letting her lean again his chest. All the women around them were either swooning or bubbled up with jealousy. Ben was up and around playing with the kids; showing and telling jokes along with just simply playing with them. He loved kids as much as any of them. Reed and Sue were standing together over to the side, their focus bouncing between the large TV that currently played the news or looking down at the newspaper to see what was happening lately.

" _Last night, the FAA was forced to ground all aircrafts – leaving thousands stranded_ _."_ The news reporter on the television announced; pictures of all the grounded airplanes lined up, still on the ground instead of in the air where they should be – videos of all the people waiting around also popped up during the talk. June looked up from her book, silently wondering why those planes were leaving the thousands of people stranded. She noticed the headline underneath the picture, 'MASSIVE BLACKOUT'. She frowned, 'That's odd', she thought. _"_ _When electronic failures and mysterious power outages crippled the western United States."_

The pictures on the screen turned to the woman actually talking; the physical new reporter herself. " _But, the big story today …"_ A picture of Reed and Sue together came up beside the woman's head; a little logo beside it saying ' _Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman'_. The woman continued, _"_ _…the much-anticipated wedding of fantastic couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm will take place this Saturday_ _."_

June scoffed lightly, hearing what the reporter was saying, "Why can't those stupid reporters keep their traps shut?" Closing her book with the bookmark in its spot, making sure she didn't forget what page she's on.

"I know." Sue agreed, she and Reed were standing practically right next to her and Johnny. "It's ridiculous."

Reed nodded, "Unbelievable." Why couldn't he and Sue just have a wedding without the media having a huge fuss about it? He wanted to finally marry the love of his life – why couldn't he have that? He looked down at the paper in his hands, scoffing much like his sister had earlier as he realised something, "Bizarre anomalies are occurring all over the world, defying every law of physics … and all the media cares about is what china pattern we've picked!"

Ben suddenly perked up at the change of subject, pausing in his fun with the kids, "What did you pick?" He wondered. He looked way too excited for wedding planning, and it wasn't even his! "The blue ones with the little flowers? I like them."

June nodded, "They were really nice." She agreed, before turning to Johnny to ask for his opinion. "What's your vote?"

Johnny hummed, thinking about it for a moment as his chin leant into her neck. Over the past two years, Johnny had become a completely different man – he was more mature; although there was still some of the old immature part still inside him, but that was fine with his love. He was more protective of June after the Victor incident, more possessive in a loving way and he was actually a good person to talk to Reed found out. "Blue is my favourite colour." He leaned over to whisper into her ear, " _But you knew that already_." His eyes sparkling with playfulness – he watched the brunette's skin flash red, blush forming over her slightly tanned cheek bones.

A woman walked over to Ben, asking him if he'll come back over to play with the kids. He gave her a smile and nodded; going over to spend some more time with the younglings.

Sue looked forlorn all of a sudden; her head gazing between the television screen that still announced their wedding day and the newspaper that spoke of all these weird anomalies happening in the world. "It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked no one in particular.

Reed looked up, seeing her sad face. It pierced his heart; he never wants to see her upset and he couldn't help but think it's become more of an occurring thing. Well, with three ruined weddings already – he couldn't exactly blame her. It's the world that didn't seem to want them to be wed. "No." He told her firmly, moving to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin so her eyes connected with his own, "We're not postponing anything, not this time."

"This will be the wedding you've always dreamed of." He continued, promisingly, "I won't let anything get in the way." He grasped her hands in his, a slow smile was starting to reach her lips – she could feel her spirit lifting a little more each time he spoke another word. "Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the subatomic level."

Sue was letting out a full-blown smile now, her shoulders slumped in relief, "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She leaned in to give him a kiss, but just before their lips touched Johnny's voice stops them.

"That is a little pathetic, when you think about it right?." The guy chuckled slightly, but stopped immediately when he felt a slap on his arm with a stern June staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

June turned in his lap a little, wrapping her right arm around his neck, letting the side of her body lean up against him. "What did I say about being nice to your sister the week during her wedding?" Sometimes it did feel like she was scolding a kid; not an adult.

"Not too." Johnny pouted like a child, leaning his forehead up to hers intentionally, "But it's soo hard not to." This was the part of him he could never let go – and June didn't want it to leave. Johnny could feel his sister's momentary glare after the comment. He looked back over to Sue, taking his head away from June for that moment, "I'm sorry for stating the truth, Susie." He felt another tap on his chest, this time with the same pain measurement. He looked over to June with another cute pout – she just smiled and began to read her book again in silence.

Just then, one of the airline attendants walked over to Reed. "Dr. Richards." He nodded to Reed, "I'm very sorry, but we're overbooked." The poor guy had tried everything within his power, but unfortuanly he failed in getting first-class seats for the five superheroes. "We do have seats available in coach, though."

To the side, Ben lifted a pair of twins into the air by their collar, letting their mother take a picture of them for safe keeping. It was the best day of her son's life; they've wanted to meet the Fantastic Five ever since they were first televised as heroes.

Reed glanced at this before nodding to the attendant, a little unsure of himself but still accepted the tickets. "That should be fine." The flight itself was only going to be two hours tops; they should be able to survive that long. Hopefully…

…

About half an hour later everyone was finally starting to board on the plane; the five superheroes decided to let most of the other occupants go first to find their seats.

Ben walked up the isle and found his spot; he looked at his uncomfortably. He's having to sit between an old man with round glasses and a woman with a business suit on. "Uh," He looked between them apologetically, "That's my seat." He pointed to the space between them. You could already see their ' _uh oh'_ looks. They weren't happy about the arrangement; space-wise that is. "I'm sorry." With a daunting sigh, the man retreated from his seat so Ben was able to get in. There were many grunts but Ben was able to get strapped in, and so was the older man – even though it was a _very_ tight squeeze.

Reed stood next to his seat, looking like an idiot as he tried to find somewhere he could place his briefcase during the trip. Finally he was able to spot one, he used his power of stretching to quickly place it in the empty spot before the other woman did. As she looked back up to place her last bag in there, she frowned confused – 'Hadn't that been empty' she wondered to herself. She gazed around for a moment unsure, spotting Reed Richards looking away in a hasty manner. 'Hmm' she thought, beginning to find another spot to place her bag.

Johnny and June walked up the aisle hand in hand, approaching Reed and Sue whose seats were together in the middle isle. June looked down to her and Johnny's tickets; they were sitting behind their siblings - together. A breath of relief floored her veins; she didn't know how she'd cope if Johnny wasn't sitting next to her. The fear of flying started creeping in. She held onto Johnny tightly; it's been a while since she's actually been on another plane – luckily she had taken her flying medication. Johnny seemed to be the only one to truly make her nerves calm down.

"What if we get an endorsement from an airline?" Johnny suggested. "Get us our own private jet." He started to move into his seat, moving into the middle so June could sit in the less confining seat at the end of the row. He was originally going to fly (flame-style) there but then he remembered about June's fear of flying; he felt the need to be with her through this challenging time.

June didn't look to sure about the idea – mostly about their very own plane to fly in, "I think we have enough of those to last a lifetime." She said honestly.

He made a small chuckle. You could never have enough endorsement deals in his opinion. "But, seriously." He looked between Reed who was currently taking off his jacket and his girlfriend who sat next to him a little more seriously, "It could help subsidize those inventions you like two create."

Reed shook his head, not interested just like his sister – they can work with what they already have. "No, thanks." He declined.

" _Attention everyone; we will be taking off in approximately five minutes. Please seat yourself and clip in your belt buckles."_ The pilot's voice filled the plane. June could practically feel her nerves rising to the surface – and as if Johnny had sensed it; he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side protectively. "It's going to be okay," He said to her quietly, "Think of yourself as going into space."

She chuckled at the notion but did what he said; he always knew how to make her feel better…

 **Note: I've made this note in 'The Family Business' but I start work again tomorrow and I'll be going away for several days to the US so updates are going to be scarce for about a week. I hope you like this chapter, I want to get at least one done before I vanish for that week.**

 **Another thing; I have started another fanfic. So if anyone loves the TV series Supernatural, you should check it out. It's called 'The Family Business'. It's basically a reality where Sam has an older sister and not a brother.**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Keeping Busy

**Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Keeping Busy**

The next day, June and Reed were in the invention room of the Baxter building apartment. After the disaster their apartment building was left in two years ago, they took that time to redecorate and make the place the home of the Fantastic Five. Reed was currently sitting at his desk, fiddling with his tablet phone – his fingers going a mile a minute as he typed. June on the other hand, sat over to the side by her desk connected to her brothers – she was bouncing between browsing through the internet on her laptop to hear about these odd occurrences and coming up with ideas to maximize their current inventions.

Sue walked into the room, the sliding glass doors giving her entrance, "Hey, honey." She said to her fiancé first, but turned to June when she saw her over to the side, "Hey, June." Sue wore all black, her make-up to a minimum and her hair was nicely tied back ready for her appointment this afternoon.

June looked up from her work, pencil in between her lips from concentration. "Hey, Susie." She smiled, thankful for the ' _best friend distraction'_. For hours she's been trying to come up with some kind of explanations and equations for what's been happening in the world. Ever since she saw it on the television screen at the airport, it hasn't been able to leave her mind. "What's up?" She wondered, seeing a pile of papers in her best friend's arms.

Sue held up one of the folders on top; she was the one to keep the paperwork for everything up to date – June helped too but she was the one out of two science-wizzes in their superhero family. "The city's charging us for three squad cars they're saying we destroyed last week."

June took the hairband off her wrist before tying her long curly hair up into a simple bun, she sighed in relief when a small breeze connected with the back of her neck. She suddenly frowned, "Huh?" She took the pencil out of her mouth, placing it between her notebooks and laptop. "Three squad cars? Wasn't it, I don't know, two?"

Sue nodded, looking thankful that someone agreed with her on their situation. "That's exactly what I thought!"

"Reed, wasn't it two squad cars?" June turned to her brother in question, her chair swinging over to his direction slightly. "I remember you had thrown one, and Johnny had literally blown the other up – was there anymore?"

Reed nodded, not completely listening, "Mm hm." His focus was still on the machine in his hands.

Sue's shoulders slumped, not liking the lack of attention he was giving to them – especially her, "Reed?" Her lips were beginning to turn downwards. She got nothing in return, he was still content with looking at that phone of his. She narrowed her eyes to the pesky device, using her powers to make it invisible. And indeed it did – Reed had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"All right," Reed let out a chuckle, seeing he was beaten. He turned towards the girls, "I'm putting it away." He insisted, placing the invisible device on the table – away from him, so that he couldn't try to touch it. "You were saying?"

June chuckled at the look on his face, he was begging to be forgiven – it's something Johnny had used himself from time and again. "Next time I see you on that machine, brother – I might just _accidently_ freeze it in a block of ice."

Reed's eyes widened in horror as he turned to her sharply, "No!" He gasped, looking petrified at the notion. That was a severe 'sister threat'.

She gave a very dramatic nod, "Oh, yeah." She picked up her pencil again, "It's my sworn duty as a younger sister to make sure you pay attention."

Sue laughed at the look on his face, "Alight, that's enough." She sent a small smile of thanks to June. The brunette just gave a wink before looking down at her notes again, going back into her genius phase. Susan turned back to Reed, moving closer to him, "So, I have a fitting in half an hour and then the musician after that." She sighed, looking exhausted already. A sudden thought popped up in mind, "I haven't even picked out the place settings or the flowers yet." She looked up in desperation. "There's just too much to do." This was their fourth attempt at a wedding, and they still weren't nearly as ready as they were before.

Reed was instantly comforting, he held her hands within his own, "Hey, don't worry about it." He smiled to her, "I'm sure between the two of us, we'll get it all done."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, glancing over to the now visible device on the table, "And … what were you doing when I walked into the room?"

Reed went blank for a moment, his mouth opening like a fish for a couple of seconds. "I was imputing my to-so list." He said to her, trying to give her the best smile he could. Really, he was imputing information that could lead to a breakthrough in what's happening over the world. He needed to remember to show his sister when he got the chance. See what she says about what he found.

"Really?" Sue retorted back, not looking convinced.

He grinned back innocently, putting up his middle three fingers, "Scouts honour." He was able to make Sue smile; not at all worried or annoyed at him anymore.

Johnny decided to make his entrance just then, "Hello everyone!" He called loudly as he entered, gaining everyone's attention. June definitely perked up at his voice, she placed the pencil back down. "The new uniforms are here – so, what do you think?" He lifted a suit into the air, letting everyone see the masterpiece – or at least that's what he calls it anyway. All over the front and back; there were logos upon logos – pretty much all the companies that are sponsoring them as they continued to save people around the world, were on this piece of clothing.

June's face toned down the smile immediately, her lips forming an uncomfortable frown. There was no way in hell, she was wearing that. Sue obviously agreed with her too as she made a disgusted huff, "I think there's absolutely no way we're wearing that Johnny." She told her brother, moving towards the door, ready to leave.

June had to agree full-heartedly. "Johnny, I love you." She started, trying to look apologetic, "But there's no way you'll catch me alive in that thing." She watched as Johnny pouted, his shoulders heaving back down as the excitement of the reveal had slipped away.

Sue turned to her best friend just before she retreated out of the sliding doors, "Would you be able to help me with the wedding stuff?" She pleaded to June, she didn't want to do all of it and go alone by herself. "Please." June had helped with the last three wedding attempts; each one had always had a different style – there was always something different to it.

June thought for a moment; maybe a break from this desk would do her some good – even if it is for even more wedding stuff. "Yeah, sure." She stood up from the table, closing her notebooks and leaving them neatly in a pile next to her now-closed laptop. She grabbed her jacket from behind the chair and put it on, moving over to Johnny who still stood where he came in. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't get into trouble." Tapping him once on the chest lightly before following her blonde friend out of the room.

As Sue and June left down the hallway, they could hear Johnny calling to them, _"_ _What do you two have against capitalism?!"_

~ 8 ~

Johnny sighed, watching his girlfriend walk out of the room with his sister. He turned back over to Reed; who had essentially began to play with his phone yet again. June wasn't there to carry out her threat; meaning there was no threat against his precious device. Johnny threw the uniform that would never be used over to one of the empty chairs; he did agree though, it was a little loaded in the way of things to be put on. His eyes suddenly caught something very big under a thin white sheet. It looked about the same size as a small two-person plane, maybe even a little bigger. "What's this?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

Reed looked up, seeing what he was staring at – and currently moving towards. "It's just a hobby of mine and June's."

Johnny quirked a grin, "Really?" He loved June's inventions – she was so smart like that. "Would it make a good toy, or is it something science-y?" He vaguely wondered what could be that sheet. All he could think off … was a plane – but why would they be building a plane when they already have transportation? He patted his hand over the hidden machine, intending to get a closer look to see what it really was.

Reed was vague in his answer, not giving him a straight one, "It's a little of both, really." He didn't even need to look up to know Johnny was about to have a peek, "Oh, no. You're strictly of limits – only June and I are allowed to see it at this time." He was still plugging away at his little device curled up in his hands. His thumbs were flapping around vigorously, typing in a multitude of things.

Johnny took his hands away instantly, taking a small step back. "Damn." He muttered, that interest building up in him quickly falling back down again. He looked over to Reed completely this time – he frowned at the sight of Reed's thumbs dancing across the tiny screen, it was both creepy yet cool. "You know, I'm both impressed and disgusted by how you do that."

"Yeah." Reed chuckled while nodding his head at that, pausing in his typing, "Sue say's I'm addicted to it." Not believing it to be true of course. He definitely had the first sign of denial.

Johnny rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Wonder why she'd say that?" His tone was sarcastic; he could already tell the man was addicted to the object in question.

Reed looked over to Johnny, getting out of his seat, "Hey, Johnny!" He exclaimed excitedly, jogging over to the set of computers and visual screens on the other side of the room. The place where everything he and June had built up from scratch. "Keep it quiet, but I've cross referenced and analyzed the global disturbances – June has too when she gets the chance." He sat down in one of the chairs, a computer now sitting right in front of him. Johnny paced himself over to hear what Reed was going to say.

The visual screens around the area sprung to life, space designs and a bunch of numbers popped up. "They're caused by cosmic radiation, not unlike the kind which gave us our powers."

Johnny looked at the screens with boredom, "It sounds so much less boring and cuter when Junie says all the science-y stuff." He flopped himself into one of the other chairs. It's not like he had anywhere else to go today anyway – he was thinking about taking June out to the park today; to try and make her feel more at home with water but Sue has stolen her from him before he could even ask.

June had gotten so much better over the two years; not much of her memory had still come back and he could tell that bothered her more than a little. Her fear of water had diminished a lot over that long period of time; but there were certain times where it got too much for her and he was the only one to calm her down. The others didn't really know about this new fear she had gained because of Victor; or maybe they've suspected it but just haven't said anything. He knew she was thankful for everything he was doing for her.

"Okay, listen." Johnny leaned forwards in the chair, his elbows hitting his knees. "I have a very important wedding issue we need to talk about." He pushed the chair with his feet, feeling himself roll over to the side by Reed.

Reed nodded, still looking at the screen, "Yeah, of course." Silently wondering if there was anything he had forgotten.

Johnny grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Your bachelor party." He smirked in amusement when he saw Reed's face drain from colour – his fingers stopping right where they were.

"Oh, no." Reed immediately shook his head, not liking the idea at all – especially when Johnny was to be planning it. He was completely happy with just going to a bar for a couple of hours before coming back home to his Susan. "Seriously, Johnny – absolutely no bachelor party. They're really not on my top favourite things to do before a wedding." He rolled over the opposite computer, trying to get away from Johnny.

Johnny tried another avenue – he rolled over to follow Reed, "Then do it for Ben." He insisted, using the big guy as a card in a game, "It means a lot to the big guy." He tried to look concerned for Ben's entertainment feelings, "You'll break his heart…well, his rock-like heart."

"I have way too much to do, Johnny." Reed tried to pull himself out of the idea, "Frankly, I think Sue may have a problem with it."

Johnny's eyes narrowed in mischievousness, "You know what Sue would have a problem with?" He came up with an idea, "If somebody told her you were investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation, instead of focusing on the wedding like you had promised." He knew this was blackmail – but it felt so right and so fun.

Reed knew he was beat, a slow smile began to appear on his face as he looked over to his sister's boyfriend. "A bachelor party could be fun." He melted into the idea. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

The guy made a fist pump; stoked that his plan had worked. Reed paused him for a second, "No exotic dancers."

Johnny made a scoff, chuckling at the idea, "Oh, don't worry about that." He waved his hand dismissively, "If June found out exotic dancers were at the party – we'd both have our heads chopped off." He paused, "And probably other personal body parts in my situation."

Reed nodded, "Oh, I get it." He was going to have a horrible sight to see if Sue found out he was having a bachelor party by Johnny. He turned to the man next to him, a thought coming up in his head. "So how are things with you and June?" He wondered, he could obviously tell his sister was a lot happier these past two years – and it was all because of Johnny.

Johnny smiled gleefully, "Amazing." June's face fluttering in his mind happily. He was leant back in his chair, his hands wrung together over his stomach. He loved thinking about his June.

Reed looked innocent, ignoring his beeping machines behind him. "So when are you proposing?" He had asked this question a couple of times in the past; he knew Johnny wanted to be fully integrated into her life and their family – as a husband, not just the boyfriend. He approved of him; it may have taken him a while, but he seemed like a good fit for his sister. Someone she could count on in the long-run.

Johnny let out a sigh, looking upset, "I still haven't found the right moment." He wanted everything to be perfect – she deserved nothing less after what he had put her through when they found each other again. He loved her so much, and she deserved the best he could give.

His fingers went up to the hidden chain around his neck; he pulled it out and looked at it with care. On the chain was a small ring with a rose red jewel inset – inside the ring was an inscription, _'You are my World'_. Johnny has kept this piece of jewelry with him for years; he had thought about proposing to June a few weeks before they broke up – but it still didn't feel like the right moment.

He lost his chance that time – he just prayed he wouldn't lose this chance again because he waited too long.

 **I'm back from vacation! YeY!**


	4. Wedding Planning and The General

**Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Wedding Planning and The General**

"How about this one?" June held up another design photo, the tenth one to be exact. At this moment, she was trying to help Sue pick out what flowers she wanted at her wedding, the ones that would be stationed between each aisle as she and Reed got married. "The white flowers are 'Frangipani' and the yellow ones are 'Carnations'." She said, looking down at the picture full of flowers bundled together in a large black floor vase. They looked very beautiful and natural if she could say so herself.

Sue took the photo from June, looking at it inquisitively, "They are very beautiful, very… pure." She wanted her wedding to be bright and full of happiness; she wanted everything to be perfect. She leaned back on the sofa with a sigh, looking slightly stressed especially since this was the fourth time around already in trying to plan a wedding. It was beginning to get old and annoying fast. Suddenly her thoughts began to wander, wondering what her future husband was doing at his bachelor party right this second - she trusted him, but still she wondered.

June raised an eyebrow, making sure the decision had been made. "So, are these the perfect flowers?" Wanting to get this over and done with - don't get her wrong, she loved weddings because they were always full of love and that's something every person needed to survive. But after so long, it was becoming unbearable. She vaguely pondered on how wedding planners don't bite their own heads off with frustrations when it came to the bride's picking everything they wanted out. At times, she's felt like that with Sue - not that she'd admit it out loud of course.

"Uh-huh." The blonde mumbled, not really listening, still in the mind-set of wondering what her future husband was doing. Was he having fun without her? Was there girl's prettier than her there? She and June knew the bachelor was being taken to a club, something that Johnny had set up for him. But with Johnny being the one who planned this party, she could only think of bad things happening.

June looked at her best friend for a moment, before sighing, placing the pile of papers from her arms and back onto the desk, leaning back on her own sofa. She sat directly opposite the blonde. "Okay, what's up?" She questioned, "Tell me, come on."

Sue finally snapped out of it, turning to June who wore an expectant look, "Sorry, June." She apologized before sighing herself. "I guess I'm just a little scared for what Johnny's planned for the bachelor party." Looking a little ashamed at herself for a second, thinking about her own bachelorette party - her's had been a blast thanks to June.

June chuckled softly, understanding. "Sue, don't worry." She said, waving a hand at the subject, "I made sure that Johnny wasn't going to be doing anything above what he's allowed to." She grinned to herself, remembering her little body-part threat if anything inappropriate was to be happening.

Susan took a glance at the sneaky face, before instantly knowing what had happened. "Ahh." She realized, "I get it." She couldn't help but be thankful for having June in Johnny's life, and her own. It really is a dream to be marrying the man you love and be best friends with his sister, it definitely makes family troubles dim down exponentially.

It was a little weird though; the two Storm siblings were in relationship with the two Richard siblings, a bit odd some might say.

Suddenly, the phone rang - the one that was only connected to the ground floor where Willie was stationed as the building's doorman. June frowned, reaching over the side of the couch to pick up the ringing contraption - Sue had her eyebrows creased with confusion, she too was interested. "Hello?"

"Miss June." Willie's voice echoed through the speaker, his tone full of nervousness.

June easily picked up on this, "Willie, what is it?" Her stature on the seat straightened, tensing. Sue saw this and gave her best friend a look that said 'Tell me!'

"There are two gentleman and a woman on they're way up in the private elevator." He said with a rush, and June could understand why he was reacting the way he was. No one was permitted to use the elevator apart from the Fantastic Five, basically for safety reasons (fans and fanatics using it to get to them). They wanted to keep their private life, as private as possible without the fear of someone just simply walking into their apartment. "And if I'm not mistaken, it looked like they were wearing military uniforms. I'm so sorry, they just walked past - there was nothing I could do to stop them."

"Okay, thank you Willie." She replied, shifting a little with unease - why would the military be knocking on their doorstep? "Don't worry, we'll deal with it." And with that, she hung up before placing the phone back on the hook.

"What are we dealing with?" Sue asked curiously but had a hint of worry to it, almost immediately when the call ended.

June started to stand, Sue following her lead. "Apparently there's a couple of military guys on their way up, they ignored Willie and started heading up on their own using our elevator."

"Why would the Military be coming here?" Sue wondered, talking to herself. There was one possible reason running through her mind, but she selfishly hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

June shrugged, as equally confused as her blonde bestie, "No idea, but we should probably go meet our guests. Roberta won't be able to hold them off for long."

Sue nodded, "Yeah, let's go." She started heading over to the door that led through to the hallway, June was following closely.

The two women made their way towards the elevator to meet the unknown bargers.

...

June and Sue strolled into the entryway moments after the three military guests appeared on their floor, they were staring at Roberta with a form of uncertainty - they must have seen her body flickering in and out, she was still a work in progress for June and Reed. They always had more pressing matters to deal with (science and technology wise) than to fix a basic AI.

Roberta was a short-haired blonde woman, in her late thirties/early forties. She wore a black suit jacket and skirt with a baby blue dress shirt underneath, she looked very professional with that happy beam pasted on her dainty lips.

"Thank you, Roberta." Sue said to the hologram, getting the three newcomers to snap towards her and June. Roberta quickly faded away into nothing, like she had never been there in the first place. The man with dark skin, who had many more medals attached to his chest looked very high up in the chain, possibly a General in status. There was another man in the back, he looked significantly less than the other two - the last military personnel was a woman who also had several medals on her chest, many of them not worth as much as the possible General's though.

"How can we help you?" June asked curiously, smiling a little in greeting but she still didn't look completely welcoming. She didn't like anyone just barging into their private apartment, it was for the Fantastic Five only unless other circumstances were to prevent that.

The General stepped towards them, his military cap now held underneath his armpit. "I'm here to see you Miss Richards, and your brother Reed Richards."

June glanced to Sue with a look that said, 'Huh?', "I'm sorry, but Reed isn't here right now. You'll have to do with me, what do you need?" She turned back to the man, unsurely. Why would they need her? And why her brother? Did Reed somehow know this man, because she sure as hell didn't!

The man didn't look pleased to be repeating himself. "I need BOTH of you Miss Richards, and that includes your brother as well."

Sue decided to speak this time. "Okay." She began, crossing her arms against her chest. "But like June said, he isn't here right now." She continued, "But we'll take you to him."

...

Not even half an hour later, June and Sue arrived at the club along with the three military personnels, as well as a couple other new people. For June, it felt weird being followed by people in the Military and she still didn't know what they wanted with her or Reed.

In the club, music was blasting so loud that you could barely hear yourself talk and not only that, girls in slutty clothing were rubbing up against suspecting males, obviously in the mood for a one-night stand or more.

When they started looking for Reed, they didn't have to look for long because he was very easily picked out from the crowd. He was on the circular podium, up higher than the rest of the stage and two girls were either side of him, holding his elongated arms, readying to be twisted towards his body. And that's exactly what he did. Reed was smiling like an idiot, obviously enjoying himself and also not realising that his future wife was now watching all his moves with piercing eyes.

"There he is." The General stated, seeing the man he also needed to speak to dancing his way to the top - and the top being how hard he's going to be punished by Susan later.

"Yes." Sue muttered to herself, crossing her arms while her nails dug deeply into the arms of her jacket. She couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy flow through her, a natural response to a girl who's watching the man she loved having fun with some other women. "Unfortunately…" She paused, watching Reed ring his arms around the two hot girls and bring them into his body. Both were jammed to either side, trapped within his arms - her eyes narrowed even more. "...for him."

Both June's and the General's lips quirked; for June she was finding it amusing, especially when Reed turned to them like a deer in the headlights - he instantly unwrapped his arms from the girls, looking like a gaping fish in shock. For the General; he never did like Reed, he just thought it might be good fun to see a girl beat the geek down a notch or two.

"Come on," June finally broke in, wanting this to be over with - and she was very interested in what the General had to say to her and Reed, the curiously was eating her alive right now. "Let's just get this over with." Suddenly she saw Johnny and Ben over to the side, they were trying to hide themselves at the bar - but it didn't work, not for June anyway. She knew what they looked like and could practically sense them without even thinking about it. "I'll catch up, I need to fetch the other two." She gave Sue a grin, "Do as you wish to my brother, Susie."

June left Sue with the General and his 'lackies', heading over to the bar. Luckily for her, neither Ben nor Johnny had realized her presence behind them. She got up to them just as Ben tried to discreetly whisper, "I think it might be clobbering time." Obviously speaking about Sue finding out what Reed was doing.

"Clobbering really isn't Sue's style, Ben." June said, making her presence known. Johnny and Ben jumped slightly, startled because she had spoken in between them while they weren't looking - she had sneaked up on them, very cleverly they might add.

Johnny grinned happily when he saw her, "Junie!" He exclaimed, pulling her to his body, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively. He saw a couple of guys glancing towards her, their eyes peeled at her body, practically undressing her with their eyes. He sent heated glares towards them, immediately getting them to scurry away in hopes of finding another pretty girl for them to behold.

"Hey, squirt." Ben nodded towards her, a smile on his face at the interaction Johnny showed while June hadn't been watching. She had taken several sips from Johnny's cold beer, one that he had barely touched over the last couple of hours actually being in this place. "So, what's up with all the muscle in uniforms?" He asked, both puzzled and interested - the same she had felt the moment she found them in their hallway too.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged, instinctively leaning into Johnny's chest - he took up the position of wrapping his arms around her from behind now, letting her become trapped against him. "The General wanted to speak to both Reed and I ... more like he ordered it actually."

"That's odd." Ben murmured before taking a closer look at the General, there was a moment before a look of remembrance slipped into his features. "Oh!" He exclaimed, remembering the man from a while ago. You could barely hear him over the several conversations being spoken out behind him, but Johnny and June were able to make out his words.

Johnny frowned, "What?" He said, loudly so he could be heard.

"It's General Hagar." The remembrance almost immediately slipped into irritation, he really didn't like the man he remembered.

June shook her head slowly, confused. "I have no idea who that is," She glanced over her shoulder to Johnny, but he too had the same look.

"We should probably go see what he wants." Ben declared before tipping the last of his beer float down his throat, his beverage had been the largest thing to a glass the lad behind the bar could find. It was plastic too which made it less likely to break under the pressure of Ben's rock-like grip.

…

Everyone was led into a more private place, the back kitchen of the club to be exact. Some of the men that had been escorted with the General made sure to drag all the cooks and dishwashers out of the room, double checking to make sure no one would be able to even think about trying to peep into their conversations. One that involves very top-secret material and national Earth protection.

"How does Reed know the General?" Sue was the one to finally ask Ben, getting the feeling that he knew the man too, judging by the reaction that was being given.

Ben kept his voice down but made sure Sue, June and Johnny could hear. "A few years back, the guy was pushing a new missile-defence system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work."

It was obvious the General could actually hear the conversation about him because he overlapped Ben with his own voice, very loudly, "I'm only here on direct orders from the Joint Chief of Staff." He noted, turning around to the Fantastic Five and his fellow Military personnel. "Personally, I don't like sharing sensitive information with two civilians." Giving a steady glare towards Reed but it narrowed towards June too. "Especially when one of them enjoys the public spotlight a bit too much." June constricted her own eyes at him, looking a little peeved by how he was talking to her brother (and her). She felt Johnny pulling her towards his chest again, she loved it when he did this - it made her feel safe.

Reed gave the man a sarcastic smile, "Always a pleasure to see you too, General." Trying to be polite.

"So, what is it you want from Reed and I?" June spoke out, suspicion and her previous curiosity lacing in.

The General finally sighed, looking between the two geniuses as he got to work, "As you may know, there've been some unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially, we've downplayed the significance to the public, but we're concerned that these … anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security."

The female stepped forwards, holding out a clean folder filled thick with paper. "These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago." At this, June slowly unraveled herself from Johnny and peaked over her brother's shoulder when he opened up the folder. The folder had photographs like the woman said, but these contained something neither sibling has seen before with their own eyes.

In the dark, starry sky there was a bolt of light flashing downwards - like a shooting star or a fireball, but it didn't look like either. This had them mystified.

"What is it?" Sue inquired, wondering if they had any idea at all.

"We were hoping that either Miss Richards or Dr. Richards could tell us." The General replied, his tone crisp with annoyance. Why else would they be here?

Reed shook his head, flipping through the pages of the same photo, some more blown up in size than others, "I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it."

June blinked, nothing like this had ever come up in any type of research or project she had been doing - neither independent nor with her brother. "I'm sorry," She shook her head also, "I don't know either." She passed a picture over to Ben, "Ben?"

Ben took a good look at it, frowning, "Well, I would say it was a meteor, but the trails all wrong." He shrugged, also not knowing what it could be. "It's looks to be giving off it's own energy." Reed and June nodded in agreement.

The other man from earlier at the Baxter building opened up a computer, "Take a look at this." The General told them.

The woman decided to speak this time, "These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world." The computer was showing an aerial-view of a very big hole in the ground, one that could be the side of a mansion or more. "Field personnel estimate its diameter to be 200 meters."

The General took point once again, "If we're going to find out what this is about, we need a way to locate and intercept that object." Talking about the silver flash in space that no one could identify.

Reed looked to his sister in thought, "Well, it could be possible to build a sensor, we could tie it into the Baxter Building's satellite grid." He went on, but to the side Sue's face slips into a dreading but knowing look - her shoulders were slumping sadly, knowing already what was about to come. June and Ben noticed this, both silently hoping Reed wasn't going to do what he always does. They hope he would stick with Sue this time and not delay his wedding any further. "We can pinpoint the location."

"Good." The General finally looked pleased, looking between the Richard siblings. "So you'll build the sensor for us-" Reed cut him off.

"-I'm afraid I can't." He said without regret. Sue's head snapped up with shock, but also happiness sinking into her eyes. Did she hear right?

The General blinked, obviously not expecting that answer. "What?"

June decided to continue, "My brother said that he can't help, General." She said, already knowing what was going to be arranged. She'll take the load of the work, let her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law get married. "Sue and my brother are going to be married on Saturday. I can handle the project on my own."

The man raised an eyebrow, "And can you really do it alone." Not looking certain.

"Don't doubt her, General." Johnny stuck up for his girlfriend, linking his arms back around her where they belonged, "As far as I'm concerned, she's actually smarter than Reed." He boasted, getting all sets of siblings rolling their eyes. Suck up!

The was a moment of silence, "Very well." The General signalled the woman to pack up the gear, "I'll send you all the necessary documents and files, you'll have them within an hour. Don't dissapoint me like your brother has, Miss Richards." He gave June a look before heading out with his fellow people, leaving the Fantastic Five to figure out what's happening next.

 **Note: It's been so long since I've updated this fic, I am so sorry. For anyone who hasn't actually read any of my Author's notes on my Fanfic Profiles, I am kind of taking a break from Fanfiction because of lack of time. I do sometimes have time, which is why I've updated now and Saviours a couple of times. But updating won't be as often as I hope within the coming weeks.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of the new chapter!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	5. The Sensor

**Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | The Sensor**

June had a pencil between her lips, looking down at her notes with her lips pursing with concentration, she was on her way up to the roof, wanting to get working on the satellite as soon as possible - realistically, she needed it complete before her brother's wedding tomorrow. "This should definitely work." She murmured to herself, reaching the exit at the top that would give her access to the instrument crucial to her plan.

As the cold air hit her, she looked up to the very large satellite sitting there on the roof, but halted in her steps when she noticed someone playing with the controls hidden within the machine. "Reed?!" She narrowed her eyes at her brother as the pencil was taken out of her mouth, seeing him there, doing _her_ job. "What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded. He shouldn't be anywhere near this project, it's the whole reason she was to be doing this by herself.

Reed jumped in his skin, looking behind him with widened eyes of shock, but then had the decency to feel guilty for being caught. "June, I was just-" He couldn't think of a lie that would pass by his sister, so he sighed before telling the truth. "I'm sorry, but I need to help - I have to help." He couldn't let his little sister deal with a big project like this on her own, even though he knew she was completely capable of doing so - it felt wrong and cold to just leave her doing everything just because of his wedding. He could still help and get through his wedding without postponing it … again.

June was shaking her head, "Uh, no." She scoffed, shaking a finger at him. "You are not helping with this - you can help by getting ready for your wedding tomorrow, getting all of your last minute things sorted."

Reed gave her a pleading look, wanting to help so bad with a project like this. "June - please!" He begged, he almost resorted to clasping his hands together and holding them towards her, he was already on his knees from looking inside the satellite controls.

June found it hard to resist her brother's pleading and after a moment her shoulders dipped down, unfortunately giving in. "If Sue finds out … I'm telling her I said no but you wouldn't take that for an answer." Shaking her head before she went over to join her brother. Passing over her notes to him, letting him know of the plan she had come up with over the last few hours of working on it so far. She bent down and reached into the machine, beginning to fiddle with the components inside that needed to be changed to the right specifications.

Reed looked down at her notes and the sketches she's made, "These are amazing." He said with awe, it had been much better than he had originally thought of.

June chuckled to herself, "Yeah, well - like Johnny said yesterday, I'm smarter than you." She teased, taking out a slide before examining it, putting it in a different place than before.

"Hey," Ben's voice sounded behind them, startling Reed a little more than June, "What are you doing up here?" His words directed to Reed who he saw helping June with _her_ project.

Reed cringed with thought, "I'm just helping June with some advice." He tried to lie, but it was something he was never really good at.

Ben obviously didn't believe him, neither did June because they both shared a snort of amusement together. "You've forced June into letting you help her didn't you?" He knew better. He completely had faith that June could do this by herself, but her brother was the most stubborn one when it came to the science - the man wanted to be apart of everything that had to do with it. "And I'm guessing that Susie doesn't know anything about this."

Reed's eyes suddenly widened, thinking his best friend was going to tell his future wife about what he was doing. "Don't worry." Ben shook off Reed's worries, letting him know he wouldn't tell a soul unless having too. "My lips are sealed."

June suddenly gave a laugh, sensing the joke in his words. "Ben, you don't have any lips." Laughing a little more as she looked between her brother and friend.

Ben rolled his eyes, a smile on his face, "Ha-ha."

"Look, ah-" Reed glanced between his sister and Ben, "-don't tell Johnny." He asked. Ben was about to say 'Sure' but June was going to say the opposite, being that she wouldn't promise. She and Johnny don't keep secrets from each other anymore, ever since they've gotten back together. They have trust built back up again and she didn't want to jeopardise that.

A 'whoosh' sounded in the air, "Don't tell Johnny what?" Johnny appeared over to the side, having just flown over to see them - or more specifically his girlfriend, but this conversation sounded interesting, devilishly speaking. June looked up to him with a smile, something he was able to bring out of her just with his presence alone these days.

Johnny looked over to where June was working, but then noticed Reed sitting next to her holding her notes. You could tell they were her notes due to the more fancier, cleaner writing and the little jot-notes around the border - this was something she did to make sure nothing had been forgotten. "Are you helping Junie build that sensor?" He was glad because he didn't like to see her stressed out, but knew that if Susan found out - Reed may not have his personal parts left after lying to her about purely focusing on the wedding.

Reed tried to scoff at the absurdity at that question, "What? No…"

Just like Ben and June, Johnny was highly amused by the terrible acting skills the man possessed. Johnny laughed a little more, waving his hand, telling him to stop before he dug himself into a deeper hole. "If Sue finds out, you'll get an invisible kick in the nuts." He warned.

June couldn't disagree with that statement, "So true." She murmured to herself, starting to re-wire the satellite.

Ben was suddenly giving Johnny a threatening look, stopping the guy from moving. "Hey, hey." Poking his finger in the younger man's chest, "We're keeping this quiet."

Johnny groaned, knowing that June would also castrate him too if he ratted out Reed to his sister. "I know." He rolled his eyes, complying with their wishes no matter how much he didn't want to.

June sighed, "So this stays between us four." She stated, before getting back to work with Reed by her side. Johnny and Ben left the siblings a little while later to let them work, knowing that people looking over their shoulders wouldn't be the best thing to do.

This sensor also really needed to be complete as soon as possible.

 **Note: I know, I know. This chapter is pretty short, the shortest one so far in this book. I just didn't want to have this in the same scene in the Wedding chapter. That one will be much longer, 3000+ i imagine.**


	6. The Big Day

**IMPORTANT – What June will be wearing for the wedding will be up on my Polyvore account. Under the code 'June, Wedding'.**

 **Enjoy the long-awaited chapter!**

 **Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | The Big Day**

June was standing next to the Sensor station she built inside the Baxter building. For several days now, it was the only thing she's been working on. But today, it was her brother's wedding, and she needed to hurry. From what she could tell, the wedding was going to start in about an hour – and she wasn't even dressed! She was still wearing a pair of leggings and a large t-shirt of Johnny's, basically, her nightclothes. Her hair wasn't looking too good either being in a loose braid with several strands hanging out unattractively.

June was plugging away at the keyboard attached to the console, applying a few more controls – she had the General on a video feed to the side. He was waiting, not very patiently might she add, for her to complete the sensor so they could figure out where this silver figure was to be going next.

She heard footsteps to the side but didn't look up. "June, come on." Ben's voice caught her attention, "Your gonna miss your own brother's wedding at this rate!"

"Just a minute!" She exclaimed, getting on her hands and knees before crawling under the sensor – needing to fiddle with a few wires, something just isn't connecting right. She connected a pair right before trying to crawl back out, but hit her head in the process, making her grunt. "I'm almost finished!"

Ben stood there by the entrance to the mini-lab, watching as June heaved herself up from the floor, rushing back over to the keyboard he had seen her at when he first came in.

"General." She started, putting in her focus towards the video screen to the side. It wasn't hard to miss at all; the General was literally showing up on a flat screen TV hanging from the ceiling. "I'm putting the sensor on … now." She hit a button, activating the sensor to turn on. On her screen, a diagram of the sensor flashed green with the code, 'System Online' flashing in her face.

Now the General knew where to find this thing, wherever it would go next, especially with the satellite out in space helping to narrow the search.

June looked up to the General, not realising Ben was taking a few steps closer to her. "If there's a surge in Cosmic Radiation anywhere on the planet, we'll know about it."

"I hope so, Richards." The General replied, not sure whether to trust this machine she's made. Although he did have to admit, it did look better than something Reed would have created. This machine looked more sophisticated and simple to use. "We've already got reports on two more craters."

"June…" Ben's voice sounded warningly, he wanted her to hurry up. Didn't girl's take a while to get dressed and put on makeup and stuff?

June twisted around to him for a moment, "I know alright!" She snapped suddenly, making Ben blink in surprise. It took a second for June to realise what she had and quickly enough she began to apologise, "Ben, I'm sorry." She told him, looking apologetic, "But I don't take that long to get ready and this is more important than how I look right now." Susan probably wouldn't agree with that statement, though.

She put in a few more things, and then, she was done.

"It's done." June chuckled to herself, taking a step back from the masterpiece. She closed the video feed connecting her to the General before turning to Ben, giving him a nod and a smile. "Now, I'll go get ready."

As she sprinted out of the Sensor room, she shouted to Ben, "Make sure you keep my brother out of that room!"

…

June was sure she's had the quickest shower in the history of showers as she finished putting on the little makeup she usually put on. She was just finishing up styling her hair into some loose curls, pinning up half her hair so it didn't fall on her face. The hair reached down to the middle of her back, not having had the chance to actually have her hair cut lately. But she did like it long … and so did Johnny.

"There's my girl." She heard a voice from behind, instantly getting a smile out of her. She placed the curling wand back onto the chest of drawers, unplugging it so it ceased working. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she couldn't help but flash back to when he last did that, right here in front of the mirror. She licked her lips and swallowed – now was not the time to be thinking like that.

" _You look stunning."_ He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her ear, making her laugh.

June smacked his hands off, making him let go of her reluctantly. She turned around to see how he looked himself … and he was looking good in a tux.

"You look devilishly handsome yourself, Stud." She reached up to tighten the tie around his neck, seeing it had come a little loose. She noticed a silly grin on his face, one that she'd usually see once he's played a trick on someone – and that someone, being Ben. She sighed, but still kept the smile on her lips, "What did you do to Ben this time?" She inquired.

Johnny looked at her innocently, "What makes you think I did anything?"

She just rolled her eyes, stating the obvious. "Because I know you." She raised an eyebrow at him, "You didn't do anything that could ruin our brother and sister's wedding did you?"

"No, of course not!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening at the thought of what his sister would do to him if had indeed done so. He suddenly smirked playfully, remembering what he had actually done, "I was just playing with Ben."

"Uh-huh." June nodded, finished playing with his tie – believing that he had indeed done something to Ben, but whether is was actually 'play', was another story altogether. She glanced over to the clock beside their bed, there was only 15 minutes until the wedding was to begin and she really had to get up there. Susan had made her the Maid of Honor so she definitely could not be late.

"Now, my Maid of Honor…" Johnny started, leaning in towards her, giving her a kiss that lasted _way_ more than three seconds. When he moved back just a few inches, they were breathing hard and he continued what he was saying, "…the Best Man has come and escort you to the wedding."

June grinned, taking his hand, "Well, then, my Best Man – lead the way." She was happy he hadn't asked about the Sensor, she wanted to put it out of her mind for the rest of the day. Today was Susan and Reed's day – and she didn't want them to have any interruptions, especially with all the times it's had to be cancelled lately.

The idea itself was simply becoming ridiculous.

…

After leaving June with Sue to get ready for _the_ walk, Johnny headed straight to the entrance where the walk would start. He went over to the alcohol table, having just one glass of champagne to calm his nerves – today was the day. He was going to do it, after all these years, he was finally going to ask the big question stationed in his heart.

Johnny reached into his pocket, fiddling with the small box hidden within. He had it all planned. During the reception he was going to make his speech and he would finally ask the woman he loved to marry him – to spend the rest of her life with him, and for him to spend the rest of his life with her.

His heart was pumping fast in nervousness and anticipation.

Not that he was particularly Religious or Spiritual, he still prayed to God that she'd say 'Yes'.

"Johnny?" Alisha spoke from the side, already standing at the entrance to be the flower girl. Johnny still couldn't fathom out how that girl knew it was him in the room, was it really how she said – that he smelt like ash? "You shouldn't tease him so much." Speaking for Ben, having heard what had actually been said after she left. She may have no sight – but she had amazing ears.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "It was a joke." He told her. A fun joke, mind you.

"I don't know," She grinned, thinking about it. "I think that deep down you're happy for him, you just don't want to show it."

"Nah," Johnny laughed, shaking his head, walking over to her. "He's just easy to tease." Taking the last sip from his champagne glass.

Suddenly Ben's boomed voice filled the room, getting Johnny and Alisha to turn towards that direction. "Ta-da!" Ben walked into the room with Sue in one arm and June in the other. Both looking utterly exquisite.

Johnny's heart skipped a beat when he saw June there, even though he had already seen what she was wearing beforehand (even in his favourite color), it still got him every time. He couldn't help but smile though when he saw his sister walking in – this was the first time he's seen her in the wedding dress. She looked beautiful and content – Reed Richards was one lucky man.

"It's the bride to stretchy man." He commented before he made a fool of himself, making his sister blush and look down.

"Don't start." Sue said, now looking a little self-conscious about how she looked. Nerves were starting to get to her, but she knew the moment she sees Reed standing at the end of that aisle, she'll be okay.

"Ah, don't listen to him." Ben waved an arm at the guy, turning to Sue, "You look gorgeous. He walked over to Alisha, putting his arm through hers, "We'll see you out there, sweetie." He said before leading her away to get set up for the walk. Besides, he needed to make his way over to Reed and take his place.

While Ben and Alisha walked away, June made her way over to Johnny, giving him a peck on the lips. " _I'll see you out there._ " She whispered, before following the two behind closely. She figured Johnny and Sue would be wanting a small conversation together before the walk would commence. It was just a sibling vibe she got – she had already had hers with Reed earlier in the morning - when he tried to take over her Sensor project.

But she made it clear that it was _her_ project, and that he needed to get ready for his wedding. She literally had to boot him out using her powers at one stage – it actually turned out pretty funny.

Let's just say he already had his shower for the day.

As the three fell out of sight, Johnny placed the glass back down on the table he had originally got it from. "You know; you don't look too ridiculous in that dress." He commented, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

Sue looked at him skeptically, "Is that obnoxious brother talk for 'You look kinda nice'?"

Johnny turned to her, "You look beautiful." He told her, seriously.

It was almost like a sigh of relief flooded her, "Thank you." Sue told her brother, her shoulders were not looking as tense as before. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle, never seeing this shy part to his sister before. His chuckles died down before he looked at her with just a content smile, "Dad would be proud."

Flecks of water began to start accumulating under Sue's eyelids at the mention of their father. She pulled her little brother into a tight hug, feeling already immensely better than before.

…

And the wedding had begun. As the serene, peaceful music began to play, Ben and Alisha were the first to appear from the building, walking down the aisle arm in arm. The wedding was commencing on top of the Baxter Building, the rooftop connected to their apartment. They felt it would be less crowded and a lot more peaceful than anywhere else. Although, it wasn't exactly what they'd been expecting in the first place.

Suddenly a small ding sounded from inside Reed's pockets, a very loud one. With widened eyes, he grabbed the PDA from inside his pocket and brought it out to see what it was trying to tell him. He hadn't told anyone, but when June and Ben left the Sensor room, he had sneaked in and connected his PDA to his sister's Sensor. A part of him knew he shouldn't off, but the urge had been too strong to just ignore. What if something critical were to happen while the wedding was going on? They'd never know about it if he didn't have the Sensor connected to his PDA.

Next to him, Ben looked over the guy's shoulder. "Reed, would you shut that cell phone off!" He exclaimed, not looking at the screen to see what was actually being shown on it. But when he did, his own rocky eyes expanded in shock – the screen on that cell phone was an exact replica of June's Sensor's base screen. "Is that-?!"

"Shh!" Reed hissed through his teeth – he couldn't let his sister know. She'd kill him!

"June is _so_ gonna kill you after this wedding." Ben read his thoughts, and before Reed could counter attack – the music got louder, indicating that the bride, Maid of Honor and Best Man were now coming down the isle. Reed's head perked up instantly, his vision catching the beautiful bride walking towards him in the arms of her brother. His sister was walking before them, holding the same bunch of flowers as Alisha had been holding but a lighter colour. Everyone was smiling happily.

The PDA was now forgotten and it slipped back into its pocket holder. Everyone in the seats stood up, watching as June, Sue and Johnny made their way down towards the front.

As Sue made it to the front, June went to stand on her side and Johnny went over to Ben who moved a little backwards. The music ceased and the Priest was all set to go.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to-" The priest started, but was cut off but a massive gust of wind flying around them, and the sound of helicopter propellers sounded in the air.

And the sound was correct, a helicopter appeared towards the side of the building – one of the news reporting ones capturing the moment of happiness. Or well, trying to at least. "Sue and Reed!" The man on the speakerphone sounded from inside the helicopter in a happy delight, "Congratulations on the wedding!"

Reed and Sue shared an uncomfortable look at the announcement, it had been very loud. But laughed it off anyway; not seeing anything to really fuss about. Today was their day – and they were going to own it.

After clearing his throat, the Priest tried to begin again, repeating what he had originally said. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm together in Holy Matrimony."

The speech continued on for maybe a minute, "-In the bond-" And then trouble came again, but in the form of the familiar ping of Reed's PDA. The Priest was looking at him bewildered, Sue looked a little annoyed and as soon as June got a look at the screen – she turned pissed. The screen flashed an alert, letting Reed know there was some Cosmic Radiation found.

"Are you kidding me?!" June leaned towards him from beside Sue, her eyes narrowing at her own brother, "You connected your damn PDA to my Sensor?!" She couldn't believe this! She had told him, specifically, to leave it alone and let the General have sight of it on his side. She shook her head to herself, looking utterly annoyed but also hurt herself. The Sensor was supposed to be _her_ project while he focused on his wedding, but every chance he got, he tried to take over it seemed.

June was going to maim her brother when this wedding was over. Shaking her head, she moved back a little before walking over to stand next to Johnny. When she reached him, he wrapped his arm around her waist as if sensing something was wrong, he whispered, _"What's going on."_

June just glared at the back of her brother's head, and Ben knew exactly what had happened. The two of them hadn't been standing close enough to hear what was going on. "Reed's just dug himself into a hole."

Reed was startled into looking towards her retreating figure. "I-I-" He started to say, but Sue talked first.

"I can't believe you brought that thing to our wedding." She said, looking hurt and disappointed. Staring at the object beeping in her future husband's hands. How could he?!

"I know." Reed looked apologetic but was stuck in the middle of two sides, "But there's a very good reason." He turned to the Priest, "We have to get through this quickly." Next to him, Sue let out a huff, not being able to believe what he just said.

"Well, that's romantic." She uttered sarcastically. Not feeling very loved right now.

The Priest looked at the couple, hesitant and on the border of confused. "Should I continue…" He questioned slowly.

Reed was a little scared to see how Sue was reacting to his actions, and he could practically feel the glare gleaming against the back of his head – no doubt from his sister. "Yes, please." He said after a moment.

The Priest nodded, "There are many kinds of love-" He was stopped again, but just by Reed's voice this time.

"-Can we just skip to the end." Any hint of a smile on Sue's face had completely faded by this point. What was the point?!

"Reed!" Susan hissed through her teeth, still looking forwards, feeling embarrassed – what has gotten into him?!

Then the PDA went off … again. Reed looked back down at the machine, and as he did, the device began to flicker on and off. And the next thing he knew – it shut off completely as if its power had died.

The wind began to pick up suddenly all around them, and it didn't feel like a natural wind. The Fantastic Five began to get chills down their spines, something was going to happen, they could just feel it.

June was frowning with concern now, fully aware that Johnny had made a tighter grip around her protectively. She moved out of his arms while cautiously looking up to the sky. She grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as she made her way closer to Reed and Sue. June turned to her brother upon approach, "What did the PDA say?" She questioned immediately, forgetting that he had originally gone behind her back. This must be why it was beeping.

"There was a countdown on it with 'New York' flashing."

June's eyes widened in underlining panic, "Uh-oh." She breathed. This wasn't good.

"June, what is it?" Johnny began to ask immediately upon seeing the panic in her eyes but was cut off by something else – the sound of the helicopter that had been flying now above the building. The propellers began to slow down as if the power was dying. The helicopter began to fall towards them. Everyone in their seats began to run away in panic and fear, people screamed in terror. The propellers may not be going fast enough to fly, but they were still going at a speed that could slice you in two upon contact.

The helicopter was slowly coming towards them, still moving at a great speed but now from the same level as them. Reed stretched his arm out, pulling back two of the guests before they were sliced in halves.

Sue ran forwards and instantly threw up her shield to stop it moving any further towards them and the retreating guests. The helicopter stopped coming forwards, but the tail of it started to swing – about to hit Alisha. She could sense this too, so she screamed, "BEN!" Having being blind, she was scared stiff in her place.

Ben's eyes widened at her terrified voice and sprinted to her side, and luckily he was fast enough to grab the tail before it caught her figure.

June stepped in this time, gathering all the water in the vicinity and began her powers to hit the helicopters propellers – water started flying towards it from the water fountains and glasses of water. She added more water to her efforts by creating more herself; one of the things she had discovered soon after her powers showed up.

The water surrounded the propellers and began to freeze in a rapid speed – freezing them was hard though, there was still just enough power for the helicopter to work just a little. She was competing against some hard power. Ignoring how hard it seemed, she continued, knowing it was up to her now.

"Johnny!" Reed yelled as something silver zoomed past the building, heading towards the sea. Only Johnny had the power to fly, and he was the only one who could really get a good look at what this thing could be.

Johnny got the idea but he glanced at June who was still trying to freeze the propellers. "But-"

"She'll be fine, go!" Reed assured him, trying to make sure he was heard over the slowly dying helicopter.

Johnny was in the middle of an internal battle but decided what the best course of action would be, he took out the boxed ring from his pocket and gave it to Reed for safe keeping. "Keep that safe." He told him in a hard tone – he couldn't lose that, not wanting that engagement ring to burn with the rest of his suit. He ran over to the side and jumped off, "Flame on!"

As Johnny flew away, June was finally able to finally freeze the entire helicopter, getting it to stop moving. It fell to the floor with a thump, making a small crack appear on the ground. The shield Sue had been holding up was removed as well and Ben had safely gotten Alisha away from the now dead machine.

Reed saw his sister bending over, puffing with exhaustion. It must have taken a bit more than usual out of her this time around. "June, are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with concern. He quickly slipped the little box into his pocket, knowing just how important it was to Johnny.

June just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, gathering her breathing back after a few seconds. "Don't worry about me, Reed." She told him in a tired voice, "You should go see Sue – she's probably heart broken by now." And just like the times before, this wedding had been destroyed by the work consisted with the Fantastic Five.

As he left her reluctantly, she turned towards the direction of where Johnny flew off to with worry-driven in her heart. Something in her gut didn't churn right and she hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

She just prayed he'd be okay and come home safe.

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	7. Silver Surfer?

**The last scene to this chapter is going to be different from what is shown in the movie, but I hope you like it!**

 **Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | A Silver Surfer?**

"He looked like a man." Johnny was saying, talking about his experience with the Silver Surfer … thing he had been chasing. "But completely covered in silver." He was baffled, wondering if he was imagining what had happened himself. But something was wrong, he couldn't get this bad feeling out of his gut and he didn't even know what it is.

Ever since he began falling back to Earth, being relinquished from the silver man's tightened grip around his throat, he's felt different. His 'Flame on' hadn't even worked properly, he was damn lucky to even be alive honestly. He could have become pudding in that desert if it wasn't for his determination to live.

"And he was flying this like-" Trying to use his hands to explain what his words couldn't fathom out, but the only thing he could really relate a word to was, "-like a surfboard thing." He groaned, shaking his head. He looked up to everyone staring at him, "I know that sounds crazy." He thought he was crazy until he almost became pudding.

June suddenly went over to him, entering the room from the kitchen, clutching a large glass of filtered water. She sat next to him on the step, "Here." She passed the glass to him carefully, noting the slightly shaken hands he tried to hide. When he came back to the Baxter building, she was so damn relieved – her internal body had given a huge sigh of relief. But during his departure, there had been a churning in her gut as to why he was taking so long … but she was glad her feelings had been wrong this time.

When Johnny had returned, he had immediately sprung the notice for a gathering for not only the group but the General and his lackey's too. He was so in his head at the moment that he hasn't even given June a hug, or even asked for the little box back from Reed. He didn't seem to have a right thinking mode on – what was happening to him?

Ben scoffed over to the side, standing near Reed, "Oh, no – not at all." He spoke in an amused manner, finding this scene funny. He chuckled, unable to help it, "So did you follow the shiny man to Lollipop Land or the Rainbow Junction."

June snapped not wanting him and Johnny to get into a stint, especially right now, "Ben, quit it!" This was serious.

Johnny knew Ben would do this, he wouldn't have expected anything less. Especially, by the way, he's treated him since meeting him. "Look, I know what I saw." He said in a hard but exasperated voice. He was feeling tired, his body ached and his stomach was rolled but not in a good way.

"Thank you." Reed was the one to stop the possible fight before it broke out. The General looked at them like he usually acted but he didn't like the sound of what Johnny was saying, if it were true.

Reed took a deep breath, "It's okay, Johnny." He told the younger male sitting next to his sister. He then turned his everyone with an undivided attention, "Now, whatever this thing's physical appearance is – it has the ability to convert matter and energy."

The General frowned, thinking he understood, "So, it caused the anomalies."

"We shouldn't skip that far ahead, but, it does seem to radiate cosmic energy," June explained, shifting in her seat next to her boyfriend, turning herself into an 'information-giving' mode. "Otherwise, it wouldn't have affected my sensor the way it did."

Reed nodded, "When it exerts itself, it randomly affects matter. Evidently this … entity, this…" Glancing over to Johnny, trying to figure out a good thing to call the creature for the moment. "…Silver surfer. It didn't want to be detected."

They were all gathered around in the room attached to where the Sensor had been kept and there were several fried wires hanging out of the machine much to June's dismay. "It destroyed my Sensor because It didn't want to be found."

Sue blinked in shock towards June, "It knew it was being monitored?" Sticking close by Reed.

June nodded slowly, sighing tiredly when she looked back on what happened at the wedding just mere hours ago. "Yeah, and it traced it back here. Whatever this thing is – it's powerful and resourceful."

Johnny felt the need to stand up, not wanting to hear any more. He really wasn't feeling well and after deciding that heading to get some sleep somewhere, it might not be such a bad idea. He grunted while starting to stand – his body felt slow and tired. His limbs felt shaky like he could collapse at any moment.

June watched him with concern riddled in her eyes, she's never seen him like this before. It slightly scared her for his well-being, "Are you feeling okay?"

Johnny let out a deep breath, "Yeah." He lied, "I just – I got to walk this off."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Worried for his safety.

"Nah, it's okay." He waved off her question, not wanting her to worry about him with this silver crisis looming over them. "They need you more than I do right now." Gesturing over to Reed and others before slowly walking out of the room, still clutching the glass of water in his hands.

June ignored the pinch of hurt affecting her heart as the General looked between her and Reed with the look of order written in his features. "We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again," He stated, "You two, find me another way to track it." And with that, he twisted on his heels and left the room. The two other officers following close behind. Once the elevator door dinged, they knew the three had departed from the Fantastic Five's apartment.

As soon as they were gone June got up from the step she sat on, brushing off the non-existent dirt. She wanted to find Johnny but first getting out of this dress and heels were gonna have to take priority. Her feet were killing her, and she just felt utterly uncomfortable in a dress today, Besides, she could practically feel the bubbling tension between her brother and Sue – she knew they had a lot to talk about.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Without even waiting for a reply, she ran a tired hand through her still curled hair and left the room – her heels clicking away on the floor as she did.

…

June gave a sigh of relief when she threw on her waterfall cardigan, now fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her legs no longer felt bare and naked, and her hair was now thrown into a bun that sprung a few strands from it.

It was just as she had entered the living room that had a full view of the outside world when she heard Johnny's yell; her vision turned sharply towards the window and her eyes widened in horror. Johnny was falling from the building, somewhere above with very little fire covering him – he wasn't flying like he usually was. It was like he just couldn't do it.

"Oh, my god!" She gasped, not even waiting for a second longer before she starting to sprint to the stairs – running out to him as fast she could to see if he was okay.

…

As June ran out of the Baxter building, puffing a little from sprinting down several cases of stairs – she saw Johnny leaning against one of the lantern poles, his body bent over and his hands on his knees. Breathing hard and shaking his head with bewilderment and confusion.

"Johnny!" She exclaimed, relieved that he didn't seem to be too hurt from the fall – but she did very worry about how he seemed to be acting right now, ever since he had that altercation with the Silver Surfer. There seemed to be a gathering crowd around him, so she pushed past many of the civilians to get to him. "Johnny, are you okay?" She immediately questioned upon reaching him.

Johnny shook his head while he still puffed out with exhaustion. He didn't get it, why was he feeling like this? Why weren't his powers working properly? "No," He admitted, "I've just been feeling really strange since my run-in with surfer boy."

June frowned, still concerned – she knew damn well that this happening to him wasn't particularly normal. "We should get you back up upstairs and get you checked out." She had been about to check his temperature by just resting the back of her hand against his forehead for a moment, but something else happened when she did. Neither of them knew what was happening but something seemed to shift inside of them, like something was transferring between; Johnny grunted while June gasped.

When June pulled back, it was then that she realised her hands were on fire. She knew it should hurt – but for some reason, it didn't. She stared at them, unable to think what was happening. Unlike her, Johnny had widened, horrified eyes but June kept her cool as if she knew what she was doing. But inside she panicked, trying to figure out what had just happened and what is happening right now.

"June, you're on fire!" Johnny finally found his voice, his voice filled with horror as he realised this must have been his doing. He shot out his hand, intending to soak back in the fire but something else happened – a stream of water magically appeared from his palm, falling to the ground before making a huge puddle beneath him. "What in the-" He was sure a swear word was about to come into play, but June stopped him. With this crowd around with camera, swearing would exactly go well with the media.

"We've switched powers." June guessed, looking between her still burning hand and the waterfall falling from Johnny's. But, how could this have happened? As much as she loved Johnny, she didn't want his power, she liked her own. "Johnny, touch me, see if they'll be put back." She didn't want to touch him, both her hands were on fire and she had no idea how to get rid of them. She didn't want to end up hurting him, although it probably wouldn't.

And he did just that by touching the top of her arm and just like before, that shifting change was felt between them again. But it worked, June's hands were no longer on fire and the stream of water was no longer spewing out of Johnny's.

Ignoring the crowd that seemed to be watching them like hawks, completely interested in what had just happened. "We have to go find Reed." June declared. Her heart suddenly longed as she kept a good distance away from it – she prayed her and Reed could figure a way to stop this soon. She couldn't deal with the fact that she might now be able to touch Johnny again, and that he couldn't touch her – they had to find a way around this.

Johnny nodded, glancing down at the little flame he conjured up on his finger. He felt so relieved that June's hand hadn't actually been on fire – he couldn't have taken it knowing he had hurt the woman he loved. But he had another bad feeling brewing in his gut about this because if the power switching had happened just by one touch – did that mean they couldn't touch again until this was fixed?

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	8. Changing Molecules?

**Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Changing Molecules?**

As soon as June had gotten Johnny back into the Baxter building, they headed straight for Reed. Who was, with no doubt, going to be doing exactly what the General had previously instructed – that they needed to figure out another way to track this … Silver Surfer?

"All of June's results are normal." Reed was saying, peering into his microscope, after having taken a blood sample from both his sister and possible future brother-in-law. Although, he wasn't sure when Johnny was going to try asking his sister to marry him again, especially after his original plan had failed when the Surfer came into play and ruined his and Sue's wedding. This meant there had been no reception afterwards as previously planned.

The images that Reed received from Johnny's sample was that they were way above normal … for them anyway. It was like his molecules were constantly shifting and changing, they weren't steady and calm like they usually were. He really didn't know what to think. "But, Johnny's…" His voice drifted off.

"Johnny's are what?" The younger man almost snapped, he wasn't very happy at the moment – everything just seemed to get worse and worse for him today. He was currently leaning against one of the side tables with June sitting up on the counter near him, but not side by side – finding it wise to not try the power switch again, but she did itch for him to hold her like he usually did. She could tell he was getting a bit antsy from the separation too.

Reed looked _way_ too interested in this, more along the lines of fascinated by what was happening to Johnny. "You're encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules." He looked up, "They're … in a constant state of flux." Forgetting that he was talking to Johnny who didn't really care, or understand the technicalities of Science at his or June's level.

Johnny looked a little peeved – how was he supposed to understand that garble? "What's he talking about?" He whispered over to June. Only she made sense to him when it came to understanding either Science, or Reed for that matter.

June smiled slightly, leaning over to him, "Basically, your powers are having the ability to switch with someone else's. Pretty much the same as what happened outside – you transferred powers with me temporarily until we touched again."

"Ah." Johnny nodded to himself with a hum, understanding now – no one else in the room had been able to hear their small conversation.

Reed was writing down something in his little notebook, making the magnifying range larger to get a bigger picture of the strange sample, "Ideally I'd like to run some more tests-" Suddenly he was stopped by an overly-happy Ben.

"-Would you like a volunteer?" Ben had a large smile on his face, slamming down his raspberry smoothie next to Reed's work station. He had an idea that could get Johnny back for everything that had ever been done to him … ' _oh, this is gonna to be good_ _'_ He thought.

"No, no, no!" Johnny yelled in panic, already knowing what Ben was thinking as the big guy started striding towards him – _no! Anything but that!_ He jumped up to sit on the counter next to June, trying to get as far away from Ben – but he was trapped. "This is serious!"

Ben had to pause for a second as everyone else was yelling, ' _No!_ '. He rolled his eyes, it would be a worth-wile experiment he thought. Ben glanced between June, Reed and Sue. "I just wanted to give him a hug." He protested, lying just a touch. Although, if his idea was going to work, and what happened to June would happen to him – then he was all for a one-deal hug.

"Ben, we don't know the extent of his condition yet." Sue tried to tell him, but knew it was no good – the Richard siblings seemed to see that too – Reed more than June.

Reed agreed with her, so he started listing bad things to try and talk Ben out of going through with this plan, "It could be progressive … it could be degenerative-"

"Ben, no!" June's eyes widened as her body slipped off the counter, she was too late to stop Ben from touching Johnny. Although, she wouldn't say this out loud, but it be an interesting sight – she just hoped Johnny would be okay.

When Ben touched Johnny, the same waves that the younger man had felt when June touched him appeared again, but this time it felt different – he felt his whole body changing, and not in a good way. Ben on the other hand, could feel himself shrinking the moment he touched Johnny – but it did feel like all the breath had been ripped away from him just a moment.

The other three watched in amazement as the both of them completely shifted into different forms – as for Ben, he transformed back into his old self. The one he had to give up to save them two-years back when Victor was on the loose. Johnny, however, looked _completely_ different – aside from the look of irritation radiating from him, he was completely covered in an orange rock from head to toe. His skin … was _exactly_ how Ben's had been. Their powers really had transferred to a massive extent.

"Oh, my god." June was the first to mutter, startled by the changing looks of her boyfriend. Reed and Sue were sharing the same looks – they were baffled with a hint of amazement.

Ben was too happy to see how Johnny was reacting to the change – but he looked down at his hand, his human looking hand with glee. "Ha, Hey! It's me! I'm back!" The shirt he had on before had a little flame against it that had started to make a hole bigger, he quickly patted it out before it spread any further.

After noticing his newly turned skin and the fact that June was looking at him weirdly – Johnny rushed over to grab one of the silver cans he knew would give him a reflection. He stared at himself, horrified, "Oh, my god!" He cried, louder than June had but his was full of disgust by his newly reformed appearance. He looked horrible!

Johnny turned upwards with narrowed eyes towards the man who looked at him with amusement, "Come on!" He yelled, "We just said this is serious!" Ben just snorted and fell into another round of laughter, his stomach hurting from how much he seemed to be doing so.

June didn't know what to say, except blink several times. Although it was a little interesting to see how Ben's condition worked for Johnny (as bad as that sounds coming from the girlfriend) she knew that this new him really didn't suit him. She loved what he could do; in her mind, their powers were a part of them. And fire was him, just as much as water was hers – they were opposites for a reason.

Ben clicked his finger, remembering that it was how Johnny was able to conjure up a mini flame. He chuckled in amazement when a small little flame appeared above his thumb, like his flesh was a candle wick … but didn't hurt. "Huh, not bad." He commented to himself, loving the new change – but he knew it wouldn't last like this for long. He's gotten used to his orange-hulk looking body, and Alisha loved it – which made him grow to even love it after all this time. Besides, unaware what June had actually been thinking – he felt the same, Johnny and fire belong together. Johnny was the hot-head of the team; both is and was.

Reed was slowly moving over to get a closer look at Johnny's transformation, "Incredible." He breathed, completely astounded. Even though this event was completely cool in simple words; he knew it could become an inconvenience soon to the team if this isn't fixed. They wouldn't be able to go on missions together properly as Johnny could accidently touch one of them, meaning it could cause chaos in the worst situation.

June could see Johnny getting mostly annoyed, but she didn't want to see him panicking anymore about this. "Johnny, we'll fix this," She promised, wanting to give him a hug but had to refrain from doing so. She looked over to Ben with a look, "Ben, change back – you've had your fun."

Ben ignored her and did something Johnny has done several times to him in the past, something of which always got him angry. He threw a mini fireball into Johnny's face – or at least, he tried to. A thin layer of water seemed to appear, blocking the fireball before disintegrating it.

"Junie!" Ben practically whined, his shoulders heaving down with disappointment. Why couldn't he get to do it? Just once, for a memory? He wanted to try again but he didn't get the chance to – Johnny was prancing over to him with heavy thuds, "No, no, no!" Ben cried out in his own style panic, but it was useless – Johnny had touched him. And in less than three seconds – he was back to his old self.

June couldn't help but sigh with relief when she saw Johnny return to how he used to be, orange really didn't suit him and neither did the rocky skin. Ben could actually pull it off pretty good.

"Aw, crap!" Ben grunted, looking down at his rocky orange hands with dismay.

"This isn't funny!" Johnny snapped at him, thankful that he, at least, had his original body back. He twisted around to everyone else with a hopelessness in his eyes, but he tried to hide it the best he could within his attitude. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

June was about to suggest that he could help her in the lab but Reed spoke before her, saying the completely wrong suggestion. "Just, uh, try to keep your distance from us." June's jaw dropped in shock – although Reed gave Johnny an apologetic look, the way he made his words sound … it sounded insensitive and cruel.

Johnny took one last look at Reed before scoffing, shaking his head and moved silently out of the room. June started to glare at her brother, watching her boyfriend leave the room – she had seen it, there was a flash of hurt in his eyes when Reed had said that. It made her become pissed off at her brother, more than usual that is.

Ben didn't seem to notice any of this – he just watched Johnny make his way out of the room with a lowered, shaking head before calling out, "You and I are gonna be spending a _whole_ lot of time together, pal!" He warned, loudly. This was going to be the perfect payback for all the rubbish the guy has put him through over the last couple of years.

When Johnny was out of sight, June turned to her brother with something between annoyance and exasperation. "How could you say that, Reed?" She questioned, crossing her arms against her chest.

Reed frowned towards her, not understanding, "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Completely confused – what had he said that was so bad? At least, that's what he can fathom out from the tone of her words.

Sue sighed, getting at what June must be thinking. "What you said-" She started, turning to the man who should have become her husband this morning. "-it had been a little on the nasty side."

"Huh?" Reed looked between the two women, still confused.

June huffed, rolling her eyes before making her way out of the room to follow Johnny, but before she did her hand clipped her brother around the back of his head – hard.

"Ow!" Reed winched with a small screech, rubbing the back of his head as a sharp pain radiated from it. ' _What did I say?!_ ' He wondered to himself, watching as his sister left the room to presumably find Johnny.

…

It didn't take too long for June to him; he was in they're bedroom just lying down in the middle of the bed, his head cocooned in the gap between the pillows. "Hey," June said softly as she leaned against the doorway, seeing him stare continuously up towards the ceiling with a blank look on his face. But she knew he must be in the midst of thinking, sometimes it was just something he did.

"Hey." He murmured lowly, not turning towards her. His hands twitched as he continued thinking, not really processing that she was there – he just kept himself in his mind. Today he had planned it to be the best day of his life (and hopefully June's), and it was literally shoved down a toilet. He was pissed about that but more so that his powers were getting in the way of being able to be there for June – he had noticed the small longing in her eyes earlier, knowing that he would usually hold her in one way, shape or form. Whenever they were together. There were days when all they would do was hold each other – and they loved that.

June padded over to the bed, taking a seat on the side nearest to the door. "How are you feeling? Really?" She questioned, wanting an honest answer from him. There was something else that had been bothering her the last few days too – just by how nervous he seemed to be around her. It was something she remembered noticing back just before he left her the first time too when she mentioned she'd be going to college. Her heart constricted very hard when she remembered that – but her logical and emotional mind threw that idea aside, she didn't believe he'd leave her. She just had a strong gut feeling about it this time, and most of the time her gut was always right.

She trusted Johnny with all her heart and not even a sledgehammer smashing it would break it.

Johnny just shook his head, not in the mood to share. He couldn't explain the things that were making him unhappy since the whole reason behind it, was to do with him proposing to her today. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." June countered, a hard note in her tone that stated otherwise. "Please … don't shut me out." She pleaded. For the last couple of hours, it's felt like he's been pushing her away – and that hurt immensely.

Johnny tightly shut his eyes hearing her tone, realising just by those few words what she was feeling. He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling exhaustion coming over him – he didn't even realise he had become silent for too long. After the long pause of nothing, June pursed her lips, shaking her head sadly to herself, feeling a spike practically drive through her heart. These last two years after finally getting back together, June had given her trust back to him and _they swore_ on that day that _no more_ secrets and lies would be kept between them. The silence hurt more than could be explained.

"Fine," June mumbled to herself in a thick tone, feeling tears prickle under her eyelids. She stood up from the bed slowly, not looking over at Johnny. "When you're ready to share, come find me. If not … just don't bother." Her words finishing with an angrily hurt figurative punch to the gut. The worst part was that when she had become so afraid of water and nightmares always plagued her mind, he was always the one to find out almost straight away. She never kept anything from him, and now, it seems like it didn't go the same way with him.

So, without even sparing him another glance, she walked out of the room – heading towards the lab where she could get started on trying to track this Surfer. She needed something to get her mind away from this room … and Johnny.

From inside the bedroom, Johnny began cursing himself as no words could begin to form from his mouth. ' _You stupid, stupid son-of-a-bitch!'_ His internal voice shouted at him for being so … male. _'You need to fix this before you lose her again!'_

Johnny grabbed the pillow from the left side, slamming it down into his face with an irritated groan towards himself.

He needed to fix this.

 **Note: Yey, another chapter done. Alright, I have two things I need to say so it'll be short and sweet.**

 **My username for all Fanfiction Accounts has been changed, as shown below.**

X-Lisa-Anne-X **[Fanfiction + Wattpad] and** XLisaAnneX **[Quotev]**

 **I've pretty much changed every cover for every book I have written in the Fanfiction, they have been modernized as I like to say. Lol. Anyway, let me know what you think of the new one for 'The Storm Ignites'! Pretty please!**

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	9. Away from this Life?

**This is short, but it's pretty much a filler of the more boring scenes honestly.**

 **Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Away from this Life?**

Sue was sitting on the couch, biting her nails as she watched the TV – watching a rerun of a news reporter talking about her disastrous wedding, again. That's all these people seemed to care about these days was her and Reed's weddings!

" _-This is the fourth time the Fantastic Five members Sue Storm and Reed Richards have tried to get married – but it's almost as if the Universe doesn't want them together. Are they really destined to be the first married pair of superhero's? Or will there be a split-up in out midst?"_

Just as the news reporter finished, Reed was slowly walking in – realising what Sue was watching after having just passed the room. He had a pile of papers in his hands that June wanted him to take a look at and right now he didn't want to say 'no' to her. For some reason, she seemed to be a lot more reserved since clipping him over the head earlier today; for a moment he had figured it was because him and his 'intensive' comment, but it felt like something more than that now.

But he couldn't get a word out of her on the subject – she flat out refused to tell him what was the matter. But if he could guess in one word … Johnny.

He made a mental note to talk to the guy at some point.

" _Coming up next, the invisible woman's greatest fashion blunders and an impromptu dance routine from the former scientist, Reed Richards."_

Reed was having enough of the news reporter, so he quickly went over and grabbed the remote, flicking the screen off so no more noise filled the room. He never liked to watch those news stations if he could help, because as Sue had thought earlier, most of the news seemed to revolve around them these days. "Sue, why do you keep watching this?" He almost scolded. "Just ignore it!" He did.

Sue's head flopped into her hands for a moment in not only exasperation but annoyance too. "I can't ignore it, Reed!" She burst, looking stressed, "There's no getting away from it!" Remembering back to the conversation back they had when June left the room – making a point in saying that this life was no way to raise a family, and that maybe something else could be better out there for them in the long-run.

"I believe there is." Reed backfired, quickly stating a fact that he's been thinking about ever since Sue brought the issue up earlier. He just wanted to make her happy – she's the love of his life, he'd do anything for her. Just like Johnny would for June.

Neither of them realised it, but Johnny had been passing by the room much like Reed had been. As he realised what type of conversation this was going to be, an interesting one, he decided to be bad and eavesdrop. He was interested in hearing what Reed was going to say back to his sister; about 'how they can get out of it'. He hid behind the edge of the door, making sure none of his body could be seen.

Sue didn't believe him, but a tiny part of her hoped he did. "How?" Reed was silent for a moment but it was only because he didn't really know how to word what his thoughts were just yet. There were many things pressing on his brain right now but he needed to form words. Sue didn't realise this, because she scoffed, "See? No answer." She sulked back into the sofa, shaking her head sadly.

"Yes, there is," He stated after a moment with a serious note to his voice, finally finding his words. He placed the papers down on the table, moving to sit beside his future-wife. "What if, after this crisis is over, we leave it all behind?"

Outside the door, Johnny was frowned into surprise, leaning in closer to hear better. Did he hear that right? Reed was suggesting that he and Sue leave the Fantastic Five?

Sue didn't seem to fully grasp his idea either, "What are you talking about?" Shifting herself so her face was fully turned towards him.

"We move out of the Baxter Building." He started to explain, a small grin actually forming on his lips at the idea, "I'll take a teaching position somewhere. Get back to my research and the two of us will live out lives and raise a family like normal people."

Sue was slowly beaming, "You would do that?" Her heart fluttered when his face drew nearer to her own.

Reed looked at her seriously, love leaking into his words, "Nothing's more important to me than our future together."

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed with delight, wrapping her arms around him tightly, loving him even more. It wasn't until the thought of their siblings and Ben came to her mind that her smile started to dwindle, "But, what about Ben, Johnny and June?" Her tone concerned as she relinquished her grip on his body, moving away from him just a little like before. They couldn't leave the three of them to carry on with the Fantastic Five by themselves … could they?

"They'll understand." Reed assured her, although he wasn't fully sure himself. He knew that his sister has always wanted a family of her own as well much like him, and obviously Johnny was going to be that other half - but he wasn't sure how much she loved being in the group either in the long-run. She might want to take his and Sue's route and stop being a superhero to live out a normal, safe life. But then, with Johnny in the picture, who knew?

Ben, on the other hand, he wasn't so sure about either. He had Alisha and they seemed happily in love – but what has Ben got that could get him a job or something outside of the Fantastic Five? He wasn't like them; he didn't have a normal human body like them anymore.

He realised Sue was giving him a look that clearly said, 'You can't know that'.

"Besides," Reed continued, wanting to assure her better. "Johnny and June have each other and Ben has Alisha; they'll be perfectly fine without us."

Sue couldn't' disagree completely with that, "Alright, but let's keep this to ourselves. Johnny's got enough on his plate with his power problems as it is."

Johnny gritted his teeth from outside, his hands clenching. They were going to keep it from them?! They disserved to know something as big as them leaving the group! He shook his head, feeling anger brew within him. Not able to believe that his older sister, one of whom he had secretly looked up to on occasion - and the guy who was supposed to be his hopeful 'brother-in-law' (whenever he can next get the best chance to ask June to marry him) could keep something like this from them.

…

"They're breaking up the team." Was the first thing Johnny said upon entering the training room where Ben and Alisha were located. He couldn't seem to find June, it's like she kept moving around the place in order to _not_ bump into him. It hurt, but he knew it was his own fault. He still hadn't been able to figure out a way to make it up to her without spouting out his secret.

Ben did a double take, "Huh?" Looking up from his seat, having been in the middle of lifting a few of the heavier weights. He didn't really know why he did weight training; it wasn't as if he could get any stronger – maybe he just liked something physical to do here and there.

"Reed and Sue." Johnny exclaimed in a heat, "I just overheard them. They want a nice, normal, boring-ass life with no more Fantastic Five."

Alisha was calmly listening, not able to actually _see_ how Johnny was reacting but just analyzed his tone.

Ben began feeling what Johnny felt, betrayed and angry. "Well, what do they expect us to do?!" He asked, rhetorically with a loud boom. He heaved himself up from where he was sitting, getting closer to Johnny. "Keep it going with just you, me and Junie?!"

Johnny smiled sarcastically, "And call ourselves what?" It couldn't become just the three of them, it just wouldn't be the same. "The Terrific Trio?"

"When were they going to tell us?!"

Alisha stepped in calmly still with her words, not affected by their heightened heart rates and moods. "They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you." She told the boys, not looking around to their general direction. Johnny and Ben glanced over to her, their eyebrows creasing as she continues – clearly listening to her wise words. "It's _their_ decision, not yours. You can't be mad at them for just doing what makes them happy."

"And, Johnny." Alisha continued, speaking to him alone this time alone. "Have you ever asked June what _she_ wanted? That maybe in time, she'd want the same thing as Sue?"

Johnny went silent. No, he hadn't really thought about that honestly. And … he's never actually asked her what she wanted. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and only a couple of times has he ever thought about starting a family, but, as time went on in their relationship – he could actually see them starting a family together … in time. And before he could run into another internal monologue, Reed walked into the room with a distressed look on his face.

"Guys," Reed started, looking between the three. "We've got a serious problem."

…

"I've been cross-referencing the Surfer's radiation through every astronomical database." June explained, pressing buttons on the keyboard to pop up every planet that Earth currently knows, the ones that have died lately so to speak. "Altair 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6..." Photos of the planet's current condition blew up on the screen and everyone looked at the images in disbelief.

June didn't look, but she could feel Johnny's eyes on her … she pushed herself to ignore him.

"He's been to all these planets?" Ben looked gobsmacked, leaning in to get a closer look. The visions were devastating. Are they saying? … that Earth might end up like these planets? A sliver of nervousness bubbled under his skin.

"And now they're lifeless, barren." Reed confirmed, pointing to the pictures his sister brought up. The amount of chaos was catastrophic. "Some of them even shattered."

June glanced down at her notepad of notes, "Everywhere this Surfer goes, eight days later the planet dies." She calculated.

This brought a tense silence into the room.

"How are we going to stop him?" Ben questioned, he was looking at Reed and June as if they've already figured out a plan. But they looked stumped too, "We don't even know where he is."

Something suddenly came to Sue, "What about the craters?" She suggested, there had to be something useful in them.

June tilted her head at the screen in thought, observing the crater photos and her eyes narrowed suspiciously with Sue's suggestion. "Maybe…" She mused, before going back to type on the keyboard – bringing up every single location of the craters that had been created so far on Earth. Little boxes with a time, date and location of a crater were brought up on the screen.

She narrowed her eyes further, and then finally realised, "That's it-" She began, surprise in her voice – how did they not see this before? Everyone was looking to her, "They're appearing in a numerical sequence." Looking over to her brother.

Reed's eyes lit up, "Of course!" He exclaimed, now seeing this. He turned to June, "See if you can figure out where the next crater will be – that'll be where the Surfer's heading next."

And she did just that, "Okay, if the last crater was formed in Greenland then …" She ploughed through the calculations both in her head and on screen, "So the next in the sequence should be-" She paused, her eyebrows raising at where the next stop for the Surfer was. "-Latitude 51 degrees, 30 minutes north; Longitude zero degrees, seven minutes west." She frowned, looking over to the three who weren't Johnny. "It's the London Eye."

 **Note: Yes, I know there hasn't been a confrontation between June and Johnny yet, that'll be later on. Promise – and no, they will NOT break up. But as couples do, they go through rough patches and this is them going through one until Johnny can get his head out of his arse … lol.**

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	10. The London Eye

**I'm back again, whoop!**

 **4 Midterms complete and all assignments up to date. I feel so free … until late next week, urg…**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | The London Eye**

Later on that day, the Fantastic Five group and the General were in a helicopter, on their way to the London Eye where the new crater could appear at any moment. Reed looked down at the London Eye they were approaching, "When he surfaces, you've got to move the fight away from the crowd." Talking to every one of his team.

"No, he's too fast to be contained." Johnny argued, glancing over his shoulder to the rest of the team, sitting up front with the pilot. The other four were sitting in the backseat, opposite the General were the seats looked at each other. "When I see silver - I'm hitting him."

"No, Johnny – you can't!" June was the one to speak up this time while completely forgetting that she was supposed to be giving him the silent treatment - her eyes narrowed slightly at his reckless behavior, unknowingly letting the worry project in her voice. Doesn't he remember what happened the last time he went after that Silver Surfer?

Johnny twisted in his seat a little, glancing towards her – he was about to assure her he'd be okay but Reed butted in first, saying something he really didn't like.

"You can't do that." Reed exclaimed, looking serious … agreeing with his sister, "We've got to stick together with the plan and work as a team."

"Oh, so we're a team now?" Johnny scoffed loudly, "That's news to me."

Reed frowned, and so did June and Sue, "What are you talking about?" He questioned, not understanding the context of his words.

"You know what I'm talking about." The younger man backfired and just then, Reed and Sue knew exactly what had happened – Johnny must have overheard their conversation back in the lounging room of the Baxter Building. About them picking up and leaving at the end of this crisis with the Silver Surfer.

June was still confused, looking between all four of them actually – they all seemed to know what was happening, even Ben … except her. "What the hell are you lot talking about?" She demanded, not liking that she was the only one who didn't seem to know what subject they were commenting on. Johnny seemed pissed, Ben too – but Reed and Sue were sharing hesitant but ashamed looks.

Ben turned to her, "Your brother and Sue are gonna leave the team once this Surfer thing's dealt with." Then he turned to Johnny, bewildered, "You didn't tell her?" The younger man started opening his mouth but June shook her head to stop him, feeling monumentally upset. So, not only had her brother – yet again, kept something big from her (his own sister) but Johnny had too. But then, she couldn't put the full blame on her boyfriend – she had technically been trying to avoid him any chance she had, they hadn't even been in the same room alone since the last conversation they had – the one that led her to ignoring him.

Reed knew this conversation wasn't the time nor the place to be going on, "Look," He started with an apologetic vibe, "We were going to tell you guys."

"Yeah? When?" Johnny retorted, his eyes narrowing in irritation – remembering how he felt when he first hurt about it, hurt and pissed. "When you moved out of the Baxter Building?"

Sue was the one to try and diffuse the tension this time, after all, this was technically her doing in the first place. "Johnny, this really isn't a good time." She nearly scolded him.

Ben wanted his say, looking over to Reed while June shook her head by her window seat. "The kid's got a point, Reed." He told his best friend with an undeniable amount of hurt in his bright blue eyes, "You should've told us."

"All right, all right!" Reed yelled, having enough of this – this wasn't the time nor place to be fighting, this was the time they needed to work as a team and save all these people from the Silver Surfer. "We'll talk about this later."

The General's head was bouncing between the five of them, getting annoyed but also pissed that they didn't seem to take what was happening a little more seriously. The five were fighting just before their job – that was not a team, it was a catastrophe waiting to happen. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" He exclaimed with a snap – knowing that his ass was on the line if this group of superheroes screw up.

The group fell silent, all going back to their thoughts as the helicopters began to touch down on the ground, right near the London Eye.

…

The helicopter landed briskly to the side of the London Eye, just as a humungous whirlpool began forming in the middle of the River Thames. The hole in the water started getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger and then the water started cascading in on itself – the water falling downwards, like a sink draining its water.

At the edge of the Thames, by the brick barriers stopping people from falling into the water – residents and tourists were gazing upon the sight, amazed and not at all frightened – which they should be. They were finding the sight fascinating – thinking it was just an secret attraction someone was pulling to get views. But it wasn't, it was far from what they were thinking.

Even in the people in the London Eye itself, they were looking down with the same reaction - but some were starting to worry – especially as the rounded sink grew larger in size. They knew that being stuck up very high from the ground wasn't a good thing if something bad were to happen. An unnoticeable tingle of fear wretched in their guts.

Suddenly, it was like a massive ripple had struck the edge of the whirlpool – and a high wave of water from each side flew away from the circle, now creating the panicked senses to appear from the residents of London. A soon as the water struck the side of the stone barriers, large cracks formed on both it and the ground – the path beneath their feet shook hard, making several people loose their footing.

The London Eye, however, was facing an even terrible reaction from the wave – it creaked and wobbled, several of the vines that keep the wheel in place began to snap. Inside the small rooms attached to the edge of the wheel, people screamed in terror when the wheel shook badly – hearing the horrible noises coming from the snapping strings that kept them safe.

The tourists and Londoners on the ground began screaming too, but they ran away from the sight in fear of their safety. This was when the helicopters holding American Soldiers and the Fantastic Five came in.

Forgetting about their previous squabble in the helicopter, the Fantastic Five got to work by running to the Eye – seeing it start to slightly topple over. Reed turned to his team as they paused in their steps, looking over at Ben first, "Ben, you make sure that wheel stays off the ground – use your strength." He looked over to Sue, "Sue, you need to help get people out of those rooms – use any way you can think," Next his sister, "June, keep that wheel from falling any more, and I'll bring it back to it's post, and then Johnny-" Finally looking to the younger man, "-when we've got it back in it's place, you need to weld it back to it's station. Got it?!" Everyone gave a look of acknowledgment – heading to their stations immediately – not wasting anymore time.

Suddenly, the part of the wheel that kept it off the ground snapped completely with a loud rumble and the last wires keeping it standing - broke. Inside the rooms, people began falling off their feet – their bodies falling towards the Thames with only a thin piece of glass stopping them from falling right out.

But just then, their falling stopped going any further, and looking down towards the ground, they noticed someone familiar from the American news – June Richards. June used her powers, gathering a thick amount of water from the Thames before gliding it up towards the Eye – forming a barrier that looked somewhat like a cushion for the wheel. She grunted, focusing hard, the wheel was very heavy but she didn't let that stop her – she pushed through it because it was her job and these people needed saving. That's what they do – they save people.

The wheel creaked as Ben lifted it up with his strength but with a strained grunt, trying to bringing it up off the ground as much as he could. He was able to get it so the heavy object rested on the back of his shoulders, letting Reed do his part next.

Reed began weaving his elastic body through the wheel's metal bars, getting himself into a good grip with it before making sure he was attached to the original post where it had hung from.

People on the lower rooms that were close enough to get out – did. Sue was helping them, but also using her powers to create a sort of slide for the rooms higher up – but making sure no one fell off. Her job was to get these people out safely, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Johnny, on the other hand, watched on anxiously, unable to do anything other than that. His job only came in after the wheel was put back into place so that he could stick it back together. And he couldn't help either, because if he was to accidently touch one of his teammates – something terrible could happen.

Suddenly, a loud rumble took to everyone with a boom. The whirlpool had turned into a very, very large hole which was bigger than half the width of the Thames. Water quickly poured down it, straight to the Earth's core.

Something quickly darted out of the hole seconds later, a silver figure – Johnny's eyes narrowed at the creature almost instantly, the very thing that had pretty much messed with his life through and through. People around him gasped, seeing the strange silver man flying on a silver surf board heading upwards.

June noticed it too, but when she glanced over to Johnny with a bead of sweat starting to appear on her forehead – she noticed the same reckless look she remembered back in the helicopter, the one that he had back when they first got their powers. "Johnny, no!" She screamed, but it was no use, her voice was drowned out by another deafening creak in the wheel.

Johnny never heard her, but activated his, 'flame on' and started speeding through the air – via the middle of the wheel. But he got caught on one of the bars attached to the inside of the wheel, making him tumble out of his element – close to Reed's overly stretched arm. Reed's eyes widen when he noticed this, "No, Johnny!" He shouted, but all he could do was watch as Johnny's body connected with his elasticated arm. Almost immediately he could feel the shifting within him – the same transfer Ben and June had experienced earlier on in the day.

Reed's arms and legs quickly began to unravel with fire staining his limbs, pushing more and more weight onto June's water cushion – her body started to ache with exhaustion as the pressure began doubling. And then, Reed was now stationed in the middle of the air completely covered in a heated flame, looking completely bewildered as he tried to fathom out Johnny's power before all hell let loose.

Johnny, on the other hand, fell with a flop straight to the ground, ultimately looking like a flattened pancake as his body connected with Reed's power.

The very few people that were still in the small rooms tumbled back towards the Thames – June was trying to stop it falling anymore, but the weight was becoming too much for her to carry on her own – someone needed to do something, and fast.

The remaining public and even the soldiers began to slowly back away, not sure what was happening as the wheel began to tip towards the Thames again.

June's head started pounding, she could already feel drips of blood slowly trickle down her nose and touch her top lip. "Sue!" She screamed in a desperate manner, her feet were slowly shifting their way back – so much that under her feet was now a frozen bubble of water enough to hold her up – she was no longer standing on solid ground, but was now just over the edge of where the Thames water used to be. "I need help!"

Sue's head snapped over to the desperate voice and her eyes widened, seeing the state of her future husband's sister – it looked like the girl could collapse at any moment. So without a second thought, after the last person had jumped out of the small rooms, she ran over as fast as she could and did what was needed too – she threw up her force field to help June's cushion keep the wheel up.

June didn't feel much weight lifted off her, but it still continued to strain her body a lot.

Seeing the two struggling, a plan formed in Reed's head. "Ben!" He shouted loud enough for his best friend to hear, "Lift it higher!"

"I'll try!" Ben grunted loudly, beginning to do so. Using his upper body strength, he lifted the wheel higher and off his shoulders – all the way to the point where Reed was able to do Johnny's original job. He welded the wheel back onto it's station with the hot flames shooting out of his hands, connecting to the metal before melting the together.

And within seconds, the wheel was back in place – all secured and sealed.

As Ben had been moving the wheel higher, stopping it from falling, June could feel the pressure finally lessening as each second went by. Sue's force field drowned out first but before June let her water barrier go, she moved herself back onto the pavement slowly. And when the wheel was fixed back onto it's station, her water cushion finally dropped and the clear liquid fell to the ground with a lot of splashes.

"June!" Sue exclaimed, seeing the younger girl fall to the ground in a collapsed state. She ran to June side, watching as the girl slowly tried to lift herself back up just a touch. "God, are you okay?!" The blonde exclaimed, worry filling her eyes to the brim.

"Yeah," June puffed out with a pant, completely exhausted. She let Sue help her slowly lift the upper part of her body from the ground, her legs felt like jelly – a nice nap didn't sound like such a bad idea after that chaos.

"June!" Reed's familiar distressed call caught both the girl's attention – he was running towards them, passing Johnny as he did – switching back their powers. Reed ran up to his sister, assessing her condition deeply like an over-protective brother would. But who could blame him?

"Reed, I'm fine." June protested with a weak voice, reluctantly letting him help her up – but she groaned when her feet gave out again under her, but he held her up with a firm grip. Not letting go of her.

Johnny came to a stop about a meter away, not letting himself get any close, just knowing that both his sister and Reed would stop him anyway – this was his fault. If he hadn't been so reckless … so insistent in flying after that Silver Surfer, June wouldn't have been hurt. This was his fault – completely, and utterly his fault.

Ben had finally made his way back over, "Oh, my god." He uttered, gazing upon what once used to be the River Thames. There was no water in sight, the ground completely molted and stony – almost lifeless. The massive, gaping hole being a big reminder of what had occurred today – everyone in London was horrified by this event.

There were even stray boats tipped over with probable dead life occupied inside, surrounding the edge of the hole.

Everyone else in the team turned to look, and shock filled their hearts – it looked catastrophic. Reed was still holding his sister with Sue on his other side, but June finally regained her balance enough to stand on her own – her brother just wrapped his arm around her waist, just in case her legs decided to give out on her again.

As June wiped her hand under her nose, trying to get rid of the blood that had fallen – she couldn't help but feel a grip of fear tumble inside of her because if this was just the beginning of their fight – how will their end become?

Will they even be able to stop this Silver Surfer before the planet was vanquished into darkness? And the extinction of life?

 **Note: Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	11. Victor Von Doom

**Warning! – There are a few words that aren't exactly 'kid-friendly'. Like, basic swear words I think I'd call them … you have been warned…**

 **You'll get to see a more badass June through this chapter too!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Victor Von Doom**

"What the hell was that?!" The General boomed, flinging his arms out in exaggeration. He was furious with how the mission went down – people could have been killed because of their mishaps. He was standing with other 'higher up' representatives in the government chain, inside a United States official building. From where the Fantastic Five were standing; it looked like they were in some kind of courtroom/meeting room for officials.

Reed sighed, "We'll make adjustments." Knowing they did several wrong things during that mission – he wasn't going to put the full blame on Johnny, he couldn't do that because he … himself, was technically the leader of the group. "Next time we'll be ready." Looking over to his team with a dedicated nod.

Johnny looked down in his spot because Reed should be blaming him for what happened – but he wasn't seeming too.

"Next time?" The General scoffed, not liking the idea and not agreeing that there will be a 'next time'. "There will be no next time." He had been officially reluctant to bring this band of freaks on in the first place, and every time he's gone to them in the last couple of days – something else seems to get screwed up. "You can't handle this alone." He declared because unfortunately, he can't get rid of them due to the President's orders – but he was allowed to bring someone in he did trust a lot more than these five. "That's why I'm bringing in some help."

"You can't just do that." June finally spoke up, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against one of the built-in wooden seats. The ride back had been long, but after a long nap, she was feeling a lot better than she had been before. "The more soldiers you bring in, the more people are going to get hurt and be in danger." The army couldn't handle something like this 'Silver Surfer'; it was their territory. They just needed to get their bearings back together before going out again for another hit.

Suddenly a voice spoke, one that wasn't a pleasant surprise to anyone in the Fantastic Five. "No more than you already have, Junie." Victor's words came out with a drawling smirk. Everyone's head snapped up to the man entering the room. But June tensed on instinct, especially when her Johnny and Reed's nickname for her was used by the one man she despised more than anyone else in the world. Her eyes suddenly stared at the man with something unreadable in her eyes, this was the man who caused her so much pain - anger brewed within her gut.

Johnny was up on his feet instantly, instinctively stepping in front of June with an almost protective manner – he tensed himself, getting ready to fight if he had too. No way was he going to let that man anywhere near his Junie, no matter how much they were drifting apart again because of the stupid mistakes he's been making lately.

Sue's eyes were widened in shock while Reed felt the same – how the hell was Victor even standing there in front of them? And all … 'human-like'? The last time they saw him was in their last big fight two years ago, he had literally been frozen while completely covered with a blistering hot metal framing. No one should have been able to escape that – even Victor.

Ben, on the other hand, clenched his rocky fists – steam practically coming out of his ears – and in the words of 'the thing's' motto – it's clobbering time for the arrogant man.

"Victor?" Reed breathed, his mind finally recognizing that the man was actually standing there – realizing that the General had _actually_ invited this man to join in with the Silver Surfer quest.

Victor chuckled in almost a mockingly way, "What's the matter?" He taunted, "Afraid of ghosts?"

That was it for Ben – he roared in his place before taking up a run towards the son-of-a-bitch that did so much damage to their team, it was lucky they were even still a team because of the man. The General literally had to fling himself out of the way as Ben passed him – Ben's orange rocky hand gripped the bastard by the neck, instantly pinning him against the stone wall … _hard_. The stone around Victor's body crumbled behind him with broken pieces falling to the floor, his head smashed into the wall harder with a smack.

One of the General's lackey's withdrew his weapon, but the General dismissed the firing – knowing it wouldn't help and would only make things worse than they already are.

Ben was all too pleased with how he smashed Victor into the wall, "Since you're a ghost, you won't mind if I break your little neck." He snarled darkly, not letting the man get away with everything he had done. To June, mostly – she probably didn't notice it, but everyone could sense how different she became after reappearing during the finale two years ago.

Victor did something to her and it still haunts her to this day, you could see it in her eyes.

The man needed to pay for his actions; worse than being frozen to near-death.

Ben's grip around Victor's neck tightened even further, cutting off the oxygen from getting to his lungs, he started turning red in the face.

June knew that she shouldn't enjoy what Ben was doing – but couldn't help but do so, he deserved this and no one would be able to convince her otherwise. She still had nightmares because of what he did to her; sometimes she'd stay up at night, just laying in Johnny's arms while wide awake – afraid to go to sleep because Victor would haunt her dreams.

Even after the two years had gone by, she still didn't remember what happened to her – it was like something blocked the memory from her head, she just couldn't seem to grasp it fast enough before it fluttered away.

"Let him go." The General broke their fun - ordering them to stand down.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the man with anger, "Don't you know who that is?!" He yelled, pissed off that this man could go so low into bringing Victor back into their midst. Sometimes he imagined burning the guy into ashes at night – maybe he'd do just that … as soon as that metal stuff under his skin ceases to exist.

"He's Victor Von Doom." The General answered, fully aware of who and what the man is. "He's here under my orders."

A pause of silence erupted in the room; no one spoke other that the sounds of Victor's choking gasps filling the air. Reed looked to June for decision help but only saw her still glaring at Victor with hatred riddling in her eyes. "Don't look at me, Reed." June muttered to him with a dark tone, they weren't exactly far away – but knew everyone could hear what she was saying. "I'm with Ben on this one; his neck can be snapped in two for all I care."

Normally, June would never say such a thing – but this bastard was an exception.

Reed turned back to the General, noticing the man sending him a look. He sighed, shaking his head – "Ben, let him go." He told his best friend – Victor couldn't be killed, not by them anyway. They wouldn't be what they stood for if that was to happen.

Ben squeezed Victor's neck once more before throwing the man to the ground with a hard chuck – letting the man finally breath by gagging and coughing out his lungs.

Reed looked to Victor this time – knowing he shouldn't have been able to escape the hard water rock that had covered him. "How is this possible?" Wanting answers, just like how June started to feel. She'd been sure that her power would have been able to contain him completely – that he wouldn't even be able to get out, no matter how hard he tried.

Victor coughed a little harder, finally getting some much-needed air back into his lungs.

"How are you still alive?"

"No thanks to you five, that's for sure." Victor retorted back with loathing gleaming in his eyes, finally getting back on his feet. His voice was a little raspy, but it was quickly healing back to the way it was. He brushed particles off his black leather coat, getting rid of all the dust that had fallen on it when he was smashed into the stone wall.

Ben was still standing next to him, glaring with hatred.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien." The General finally spoke up, relieved that Reed had been able to disarm Ben before a neck really did get snapped – things would get a whole lot uglier if that had happened. "He's got valuable information." That was pretty much the only reason why the man was on board with this mission and another thing which was kept between very few certain people.

Victor replaced the smirk on his lips, feeling large once again, "Information that might just help save the planet." He once again taunted, now slowly moving towards Reed in particular – but his gaze kept flickering over to June as well, she was standing close to Johnny, the young man staying in front of her in a protective manner.

"Now, let's be clear about this, shall we?" He continued before coming to a stop in front of Reed, but looked between all of the members of the Fantastic Five this time, "I hate you." Declaring the three words that were the same feelings everyone was in on, "All of you. But … the world is at stake and we need to work together to survive."

"General," Reed spoke up, looking over to the General past Victor's shoulder, "We know first hand that if you trust Victor, you're gonna regret it." Pushing as much seriousness into his voice as possible – how could the General even think of trusting this man in the first place? Didn't he read the news and record accounts two years ago?

Victor rolled his eyes as the General looked at Reed straight in the eye, "So far, the only people I've regretted trusting here is you and your sister, Richards." June gritted her teeth, her hands clenching with anger. She stopped herself from yelling out to him what a complete and utter mistake he was making – the man was going to get everyone killed at this rate.

"Reed, don't agree to this." Ben pleaded with a soft demand - they couldn't work with the man after all that he's done. They should be telling him to 'go to hell!' more than anything else.

It took a long moment for Reed to even answer and he knew his sister would say the exact same thing as before if he asked for her opinion – so he made a choice he was sure to regret further on down the line, but maybe this intel would be worthwhile if they could figure out what Victor was up to before anything bad happens.

Reed made up his mind, "Let's see what he's got."

…

Not even ten minutes later, everyone found themselves in a room that you could actually mistake for being a movie theater – there was a large enough screen to cover an entire wall and the seating went up on several levels. It was like they were getting ready for a movie, and well, technically they were but just a small detailed clip that Victor had on his person.

"I made a detailed recording of our little encounter." Victor narrated as the video played; the clip showed a clear recording view of what the Surfer looked like. He was indeed a man completely covered in silver, but riding a surfboard with the same shade as his body. The alien was hovering over another one of the craters that had been added to June's list a couple of days ago – Victor, on the other hand, was standing at the edge of the crater wearing a black robe. The hood and thickness of the material covered his body and face from the camera, but you could just about get a glimpse of his metal-covered hand poking out for everyone to see.

In the video; the Silver Surfer flew a little closer to Victor, slowly. "All that you know is at an end." The alien spoke with a resigned tone, but there a small emotionless look to him – like he didn't want to be bothered by his own words. As the words had been complete, the Surfer let out a large burst of energy towards Victor – flying the man back and away from the camera's view.

Victor paused the video just before his body flew off the screen. "Well?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking for reactions as he waited for the two geeks in the group to say something intelligent.

Ben smirked to himself, "I like the part where he knocks you on your ass." Reed tried to stop himself from laughing by pursing his lips – everyone, actually, did this because it was so damn amusing.

Victor gave a sigh of annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Look at where the energy level surges when he attacks me." He demanded, playing back the video to the right spot – the moment just before the Surfer threw out his force of energy.

June and Reed forced themselves to become serious when the video replayed – and they were amazed to see the energy start at the board the Surfer was on but channeled through his body before being thrown outwards.

"See what happened?" The General leaned forwards in his chair, his elbows connecting with his knees as he watched on with interest.

Reed blinked – this was a major breakthrough, "The energy was traveled through him-"

"-but it originated from his board." June finished for him, musing to herself but others around her could hear. She was sat near her brother, but Johnny was still close to her – she couldn't help but feel safe whenever he's around, especially when Victor was within close proximity. He knew everything about what she felt when it came to Victor – he even knew about all the nightmares and everything she knew up to this point.

Her heart yearned for him to hold her; to make her feel better. Because right now, it felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown if she didn't get away from this man … and soon. Victor Von Doom made her skin crawl, and not in a good way at all.

"And if we can separate him from the board," Victor continued through her thoughts, prancing closer to them. "We can cut off his power completely."

The General was liking this plan, "Then that's what we have to do." He declared.

"How?" Johnny spoke up, this time, glancing at the two people he knew were smart enough to come up with a solution to this – June and Reed.

Victor gave off a sarcastic smile, "If I knew that, I wouldn't need you people, would I?" Not liking the plan obviously – and he was basically stating that he was nowhere near smart enough then the Richards siblings.

The General rose from his seat, twisting around to look between Victor and the Richard siblings, "You three should get started right away." And with that, he twisted back around towards the exit and left the room with the blonde army woman following him out like a lap dog.

When it was just the Fantastic Five and Victor left in the room – the darker man smirked, "I'm glad we have this opportunity to collaborate again." Victor stated walking over to June more than anyone – he liked seeing her squirm when he got too close. "I'll try to talk slowly…" Glancing between the smarter siblings, "…so you two can keep up."

Victor gave off a chuckle, heading past the group – but not before trying to pat June on the shoulder, at least, he tried to – a thin barrier of water stopped him from getting any closer to her.

June sent him a heated glare, feeling Johnny come up behind her. "If you touch me-" She started, her voice darkening with a threat clear in her tone, "-I will end you, Victor. And this time, I'll make sure you _never_ come back." The group literally blinked in shock (apart from Johnny), never hearing this side of their June before – she looked like a completely different person at this moment.

The man just laughed at her threat, not taking it seriously at all, "Well look at this-" He began, "The kitty's finally showing her claws. You've changed Junie." He shook his head in amusement before striding out of the room, leaving the last five to figure out how the next few days were going to play out with him being back in the game.

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**

 _ **I would highly recommend watching 'Deadpool' for those of you who are over 18 – amazing! I laughed my ass off so hard at many points, just, amazing!**_


	12. The Bar Talk

**Fantastic 5: The Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | The Bar Talk**

"I can't believe Reed actually agreed for us to be on the same side as Victor!" Johnny exclaimed with aggravation, throwing another dart towards the dart board – getting a bullseye … again.

Ben huffed, agreeing with the guy, "He's Reed – he probably thinks we can stay a step ahead of the guy this time around." He chucked back more of the beer in his large glass, one that didn't have a hope of being crushed – both by the thickness of it and his ability to control his strength now.

Ben and Johnny had headed to a bar a couple of streets away from the Baxter Building while June, Reed and Sue worked with Victor in getting started on figuring out how to separate the board from the Surfer. Johnny wanted to stay there with them, or more particularly, June – but Ben dragged him away so neither of them could distract the mindset of the geniuses.

Johnny wasn't liking the separation one bit – and he's beginning to take it out on the poor dart board by throwing the pointy objects a little too hard.

Ben didn't like the idea either of staying away while Victor was in the same apartment as three people he deeply cared for – but the world was at stake and he didn't have the kind of brain to keep up with them … neither did Johnny. They'd just get in the way if they had stayed.

"Things were a lot simpler when I could just whale on the guy." Ben commented, smirking when the memory of smashing Victor into a stone wall fluttered back into his mind … ah, good times.

Suddenly, without even realising it until too late, Johnny's next dart caught on fire as it headed towards the board. His eyes widened, the board starting to flame when the dart hit its target, "Crap." He swore, thinking fast (and dumbly) on his feet by grabbing a nearby beer and pouring it over the board – both putting out the fire, but also destroying the board itself by making it sticky and horrible when dried.

The bar manager was not pleased … Johnny noticed this, sending the man an apologetic look with a sheepish smile. "I'll pay for that." He promised. The man still didn't look impressed, but turned away, but not until calling out, _'You better!_ ' so everyone could hear.

Johnny sighed, shaking his head with a glare being sent towards the now 'put-out' parts – it's like the whole Universe was against him! It's like he couldn't get or do anything right anymore! He voiced out his thoughts, "You know, I'm really starting to feel like a complete and utter screw-up."

Ben couldn't help but silently nod in his head at that, but, for some reason, he wanted the guy to cheer up, "Hey, hey," He started, watching as the younger man wrenched the darts back out of the board before sitting down opposite him with a lazy bend in his back, "You're not a _complete_ screw up."

Johnny didn't feel so reassured, "Thank you."

"Look, kid," Ben started out again, sighing, "I don't know what's been going on between you and squirt – _and don't think I haven't noticed_ – but everything will come out fine, you'll see. As much as I hate to say it; she keeps you tame and you keep her sane." Chuckling to himself at how his words seemed to rhyme just a little.

Johnny couldn't help but huff out a small laugh too at the last comment (but for a different reason), because, it was true. Ever since he and June have been together – he's been a different person. Tamer, as Ben said – he used to go out and do all these crazy things (and sometimes illegal things) but after getting back together with her, he's become a better person. And honestly, he liked this new person he had become.

They complete each other, even though they were complete opposites – like fire and ice.

But if he could only just stop screwing things up!

"Do you think they're right?" Johnny asked, looking back up at Ben with curiosity, "About the whole … end of the world thing?" He believed it – June had never been wrong about something this serious in the past. And besides, he'd believe her no matter what.

He will love that woman even after the death of him.

Ben didn't like it, but he did believe the geek siblings were right. "They've never been wrong about this kind of thing before." He grunted, looking down at his glass of nearly empty beer with dismay. He didn't like to think that this world could be ending in a matter of days – it didn't seem real, but for who they were … it felt very real at the same time.

"Okay," Johnny nodded before leaning forwards, his elbows hitting the table while his hands clutched around an average bottle of beer. "So if these were your last few minutes – how would you want to spend them?" Already knowing his own answer … anyone could easily guess it.

Ben couldn't believe it … but the two of them were actually having a deep moment of conversation. He never thought this day would actually come.

"Part of me would like to go out fighting." Ben started, knowing the basic nature of his being was to fight until the death, but, there was another thing he'd do too. One that he'd always choose over fighting. "But the truth is … I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes holding Alisha." A silence formed between them.

"What about you?"

Johnny smiled, thinking about it and already knowing the answer, "Always June. I'd screw this whole 'no touching her' thing and just … hold her." He explained, longing to actually do so. But he didn't want to take the chance of hurting her, again, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. It's bad enough that the London Eye mishap was on him – he couldn't bare to see her in anymore pain.

Ben nodded, approving of the answer. The guy really did love June as much as she did him.

Ben just hoped that for both their sakes that this power switch would cease to exist soon before all hell lets loose.

 **Note: This is vveeerrryy short. But don't threat, the next one will be a lot longer. It'll contain the movies scenes up to before they leave to get the surfer and originals will be included …** _ **Johnny and June finally talk!**_


	13. A Tachyon Pulse

**For those who don't read my profile comments then you won't know, but I have re-written 'To Have and to Hold' simply because when I tried reading it … I actually didn't like it too much. So, it's now rewritten and better edited.**

 **Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | A Tachyon Pulse**

Still in the building they had met Victor again in - June was sat in one of the labs that had dozens of computers with the latest high technology.

"Oh, come on." June sighed, "This is ridiculous." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, scratching her head slightly as all the calculations just stared at her. She couldn't seem to figure it out … and neither could Reed. It was like the answer was on the top of her tongue, but it just wouldn't come to her like she wanted it to.

This day just kept getting worse and worse by the second.

"Junie, have you got anything new?" Reed's voice entered her ear canal the moment his footsteps did – he walked into the room with a pile of papers gathered in his arms. This seemed to be all he looks like these days. He wasn't looking any better than her, though – neither of them could seem to figure out how to disconnect this Surfer from its board.

And they were on a time limit, one they couldn't stray over at all.

"No, I haven't!" June didn't mean to, but her voice came out with a snap – she had been staring at the screens in front of her like they were aliens from another planet. It did take her a moment to realise that she had indeed sounded a little too harsh, so she sighed tiredly, rubbing her forehead like a headache was coming on. "Sorry." She apologized, looking towards him as he dumped himself into a desk chair near her – with his own set of computers.

Reed looked towards his sister with concern, seeing the stress of this finally getting to her. But it wasn't just that because even before the 'London-Eye Mission' she didn't seem to look right in a sense, she looked down – almost like she was trying to avoid something.

"June," He started when she turned her head away from him – he put down the papers onto the desk beside him before twisting around towards his little sister. Forgetting about the situation they've been put in – he wanted answers as to what's been going on with her … but after seeing her mostly alone and without Johnny about, he had a good guess as to why. "What's wrong? And please don't brush me off this time, tell me." All he got was silence. "Please."

What did the guy do this time?

June never really did like talking about a personal matter with her brother – _especially_ , when it came to relationships and boys.

"It's nothing," She mumbled, now staring at the screens in front of her, biting at the pen that had originally been in her hand – not wanting to talk about it right now of all times. They had more urgent and pressing matters. "Besides, we have the world to save." She tried to reason – usually, that would work on him, but this time, it didn't seem to.

"No," Reed didn't turn away nor did he forget about the subject just because the world is in danger. "Something's bothering you and I have a ' _big brotherly feeling'_ that it has something to do with Johnny." He watched as her nose twitched – he knew he was right. "So, I'm right?"

June heaved out a sigh, looking exasperated, "Can't we just pretend for one moment that I don't have a 'love life' and figure out how the hell we're supposed to separate this Surfer from its board?" Looking over to him, almost begging him not to push again.

But, it didn't work.

"What did Johnny do?" He pushed, not letting the subject go.

Her brother was beginning to get _very_ annoying and it wasn't helping her right now. She threw the pen onto the desk, groaning with irritation. There was going to be no way of getting out of this now – Reed had a resolved face against him, he wasn't going to let the subject go until he got his answer.

"Fine," She gave in, "Johnny he's … he's keeping something from me." She still couldn't seem to figure out what it was, even after constantly thinking about it, "I trust him, I do but –" She sighed, dropping her head backwards a little so her vision reached up to the ceiling, "-I don't know, and with what the Surfer did to him…" She paused again, "We promised each other no more secrets and then I realise that he's been keeping something from me for a while now, it just hurts and I'm not sure what to think anymore."

All June wanted to do was run back into his arms, she wanted everything the way it was before the wedding – it was then that it started to go downhill between them. Why couldn't he just tell her what it was? Would it hurt her? Is that why he hasn't told her?

' _Ah, Johnny, you're a complete idiot'_ Reed said to himself with a small shake of his head, cursing towards the younger man. He watched as June leaned her elbows against the desk, burying her head in her hands with her fingers gripping the loose hair on her head tightly. He knew Johnny still hadn't asked her – she must have caught something on, obviously not the context of what the secret was though.

"Maybe there's a good reason for him keeping it a secret?" Reed tried to tell her, but suddenly realized what he had done – he had basically just stated in a tone that would tell her he knew something. June's head perked up, turning to him with suspiciously narrowed eyes … _uh, oh_.

"You know what he's hiding." June realized, noting his slightly widened eyes and the way he spoke his words just before. "Who else knows apart from me? Ben? Sue? … Alisha?" All she got was an, even more, uncomfortable look at each name said … but that was all she needed. Everyone knew what the secret was … apart from her. "Are you kidding me?!" The immense hurt that was still there after Johnny not speaking to her in their room came back, but this time, it felt worse. Her voice actually cracked, suddenly feeling like everyone was against her, her eyes started to water just a little as she turned away again.

Reed looked down, feeling extremely guilty and he was now cursing at _himself_ for making the situation even worse. Damn, he really was terrible at this whole 'brotherly' stuff after all.

There was an air of silence where neither of them spoke, only the tiny beeps coming from the machines around them could be heard.

"Is it bad?" June finally asked, not looking towards her brother and not able to get rid of the hurt that he's been keeping yet another big thing from her by the looks of it. Even _he_ said he wouldn't keep anything big from her again, not after the NASA and Military mishap when they went into space two years ago. Reed looked up towards her, "Will I get hurt by this secret?" She wanted to know … no … she _needed_ to know.

"No," Reed immediately stated as she finished her sentence, absolutely sure it wouldn't hurt her. If anything, the complete opposite will happen when Johnny _finally_ asks the question he's been wanting to do for years. "He'll tell you … and he wants to tell you but he's just looking for the right time to do so." He promised. "Trust me; when that day comes, you'll love it and you'll probably love him even more." It felt weird even saying that last part, especially to his younger sister, but knew it was what she needed to hear. She needed to be reassured after everything that's happened over the last couple of years.

June finally turned towards him for a moment, observing him – and all she got was the truth. She bit her lip, still feeling hurt, but … she could wait. If her brother was so sure that this secret wasn't a bad one, that she wouldn't get hurt in the process like last time before Johnny left her all those years ago – then she could wait. She loved Johnny with all her heart and if this secret wasn't something to worry about, then she'll have to try and forget about it … for now.

"Okay." She resigned quietly, looking back towards the desk. She needed a break, to stretch her legs and to think to herself for a moment. She reached for the empty water glass, "I'm gonna go get some more water." She told her brother, not looking back at him as she walked out of the room.

…

June let out a sigh as she used the tap to fill her glass up to the brim; her mind drifting off somewhere else when it should be completely focused on the matter at hand. But she couldn't seem to get focused again – all she can think about was what Johnny might be hiding from her. But just as she turned the tap off, the one voice she _really_ didn't want to hear filled the kitchen area.

"Ah, Junie," Victor spoke, leaning against the doorway with his usual arrogant look, "I was just about to come find you – figured out our little problem yet?" His arms crossed over his chest.

"No." June admitted with a bite to her tone, she turned towards him, leaning against the counter but putting her guard up. She had to clench her fists tightly, angry that he was still using the nickname only certain people had the privilege of using, "Why … have you?" She countered back.

Victor shook his head, "Nope." Putting emphasis on the 'P'. He tilted his head towards her, almost as if he were making an observation, "You definitely seem different from the last time we met, you know, back outside my Tower two years ago."

June bit her tongue, "And you don't seem to have changed, even after the fact that you should have stayed frozen for centuries … minimum."

Victor just sent her a shrug, not giving up anything, "Maybe you were just weak – I mean, you did go through a lot that day … didn't you?" He smirked, seeing a flash of something appear in her eyes … but he knew what it was.

June just shook her head, but keeping her eyes on him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him, actually speaking honestly. He seemed to know though, at least, a little of it.

Victor looked at her closely, squinting his eyes a little to get a read on her attitude. His smirk widened, "You really don't … do you?" Finding it amusing. She stayed silent, the glass still held in her hand as she continued to stare at him. "You died, June – I even checked your pulse, you really were dead. Threw you into the ocean too for good measures – even _I_ don't know how you came back to life. Shame though … I would've had a good chance at winning the last fight if you didn't come back."

The glass in June's hand smashed – her powers had been freezing the water inside more and more, and then it got too much that the ice itself snapped and broke – the glass going with it. But she didn't look down at it, she was still staring at Victor – his words ringing around in her head.

The guy chuckled, still finding this scene amusing, "I'm sure that'll keep your head spinning for a while, huh?" And with that, he slipped out of the room, leaving June to herself once again.

June stared at the doorway where he had just been standing – her breathing becoming heavier as his words finally reached her. She had … died?

All she could actually remember from that time were the small flashes where she tried to protect Ben back at the tower … and waking up with a start, inside water – that was all. Victor was practically reveling in it; he could tell just how much that had affected her, and the uncontrollable scene she just made gave him the answer to that.

But she always had an … inkling, when it came to what might have happened. Everyone remembered what she looked like after returning; how pale her skin was, how … dead, she looked. She just … didn't want to believe it … she couldn't believe it.

The real question is though; if she died … how the hell was she even still alive?

"June!" Reed's loud call snapped her out of the daze - his voice sounded joyful and successful. Like he had just figured something big out. He ran into the kitchen, a big smile on his face, "I figured it out – a pulse … a _Tachyon Pulse_!" Shouting it out like a miracle had just come to him in the middle of a nap.

It was then that he took a sight of the broken glass on the floor and how pale his sister looked – the smile suddenly wiped off his face, not seeing her react the way he was expecting her too towards his news. "June, what is it?"

 _No,_ this wasn't something she wanted to talk about. She wanted to forget about it … about everything that had just happened. "Nothing," She sent him a fake smile the best she could, but then caught up to what he just said. "A Tachyon Pulse?" Why didn't she think of that? "That's brilliant, we should get started on that right away." Ignoring the broken glass on the floor before heading back towards the lap, deflecting his answer away like she had done so many times before – even forgetting about her thirst as she left the room.

Reed blinked, not sure what had just happened. He wanted to ask and push her again, but unfortunately, they really didn't have the time at this point. Especially after figuring out the way to disconnect the Surfer from his board.

They had work to do.

…

June brought up a diagram of the prospective product they were gonna have to make in order for the plan to work – General Hager was watching it with interest, wondering what type of plan they had come up with. When it came to the making of the diagrams, June didn't stay in the same room as Victor for too long – she couldn't, so she kept to herself and whenever she had something knew, she'd ignore that the man was even in the room before speaking with her brother.

Sue was with them too, standing next to Reed – apparently she had been the one to spark the idea from his head, how she did that, he didn't really specify.

"So, how exactly does this thing work?" The General asked, looking at the device on the screen - it looked like a mini glass dome with four prods sticking out the sides of it.

"Well, when we activate the field." Reed began to explain, "It'll separate him from his board, essentially making him powerless." The screen showed a mini trail version of how it's supposed to work – the General seemed to like the idea of it.

"It's like a fish in a net." The General realized.

June just gave a shrug, that's one way to look at it, "Yeah, pretty much."

The man gestured the screen, "How long before this is operational?"

June quickly made the calculations in her head, "With both Reed and I working on it – one and a half, maybe two hours' tops." He didn't look too impressed, obviously thinking that's too long. She just gave him a shrug, not caring if he was impressed or not, "Sorry, but your _best buddy_ isn't here to help so your just gonna have to deal with that timeline." She knew that sounded rude but she didn't care. Sue and Reed weren't too surprised this time by her tone – they were angry that Victor didn't seem to be helping at all either.

The General reluctantly accepted the timeline, "What do you need to make this happen?" He asked the siblings, forgetting about Sue. She wasn't the one building the machine – these two were.

Reed looked pleased with the answer, "Well, there are a couple of things we're gonna need…"

…

In one of the guest bedrooms in the building they were currently being held in during this crisis, June found herself sitting on top of the chest of drawers with her legs hanging over the side. The sound of a shower was on full blast and could be heard near her from the bathroom connected; she was in the room she was supposed to be sharing with Johnny – but they haven't exactly had any real sleep in the last couple of days.

The devices were being finished by Reed … and Victor. At that point, she took the chance to leave the two alone while she went to do something that's been hanging over her ever since she left Johnny lying on the bed alone with his thoughts … and the talk with Reed earlier. As she sat there in silence, waiting for Johnny to come out. Her mind obviously wandered back to everything both Victor and her brother had said.

It's like her mind couldn't even get a moment's rest.

She blinked out of her thoughts after hearing the water stop running and a squeaky noise that came with turning off the large round tap.

The door suddenly opened and out came Johnny wearing a white towel around his waist, another rubbing his hair dry – she couldn't help but ogle at his upper body for just a moment, he looked so damn good … she _really_ couldn't deny that.

Johnny had just thrown the towel onto the bed with a sigh when he heard a familiar voice from behind him, making him jump a little in surprise, "Hey." He twisted himself around, shocked to see June sitting there, waiting for him with a small smile on her lips … but there was something different in her eyes.

The edge of Johnny's lips slipped up into a smile, "Hey," He replied back – immensely happy to see her. This was the first time they had really been in the same room alone since … then. Suddenly he couldn't help it, he looked at her teasingly, pointing towards the bathroom, "Were you just … waiting there to simply catch me in a towel." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, using his heating ability to make the water covering his body turn into steam. He successfully got a small giggle out of her, she tried to hide it though but he noticed it pretty well. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Oh, sweetheart." June looked up at him with a mysterious yet playful tint in her eyes, "If I could touch you right now, I'd be ripping that towel off and having my _wicked_ way with you." Having fun teasing him back, making it noticeable that she was checking his body out. Silently wishing that she could actually do that … unfortunately, now isn't the time or place.

The smile on her face suddenly fell when she got herself back to the reason why she was here in the first place, "I'm sorry." She apologised, knowing that the separation was technically her fault on some level – even if Johnny was the one to keep a huge secret from her.

"What?" Johnny looked to her, honestly confused. What did she have to be sorry for? He's the one who's kept screwing up.

June looked down for a second, looking away, "I shouldn't have kept pushing into what you were hiding from me. It's okay – when you're ready to tell me … I'll be ready to listen." She just wanted things between them to be okay again.

Johnny took a step forwards towards her, unable to understand how her attitude could have changed so quickly after everything that he's done to her, "What's brought this on?" Now standing just a few inches away from her.

June felt herself smile a little, just reassuring herself, "Reed's assuring me that whatever your hiding isn't going to hurt me in the end. It's … It's all I really needed to know." She said honestly. "But just …" She started again, "…just promise you'll tell me. And please don't wait too long-" She chuckled a little, "- _you know_ how impatient I can get."

Johnny felt his lips quirk into a smile, knowing exactly how impatient she could get – a warm feeling drifted below his hips and towards a certain place, a very familiar one, "I promise." He leaned closer towards her, his hands now placed either side of her body on the drawer set.

They started leaning in towards each other, completely forgetting about the fact that their powers could switch at just one touch and then … the towel around Johnny's waist fell to the floor and he was now standing, pointed towards her in all his glory.

June bit her lip with an eyebrow raised towards him, a blush creeping on her cheeks when she saw what happened, a small chuckle leaving her pursed lips when she tried hard not to laugh. Johnny stood there looking at her, still leant towards her but watched her reaction with his own amusement.

"My towel's gone." He stated the obvious as he kept his gaze on his girlfriend, nodding to himself at how inconvenient it had to happen.

"Yes," She nodded back, "Yes, it is." Her eyes glanced downwards, the playful glint appeared back in her eyes as they flickered back down below, "Nice to know I still have a … hard … effect on you." She teased.

Making sure not to touch him, she slipped between his arms and the drawers – moving towards the door with a smirk on her lips. She turned to him, "Oh, and we'll be heading off to get the Surfer in about, hmm … ten minutes or so. It might be best that you quickly have another shower … a cold one this time." She could barely keep in her laugh the moment she left the room, especially when he yelled out. _"You little minx!"_

"Oh, I know, Storm!" She shouted back with the smirk still on her lips, starting to walk away from the door towards the lab again, "I know!" Her heart started beating profusely, a silly smile on her face. If she couldn't touch him … she could get her rocks off by teasing him instead.

That sounded like a good plan.

 **Note: hahaha! I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist the last part and I laughed my ass off when I imagined the scene in my head. Lol.**

… **I should probably go to sleep now considering it 4am.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	14. Board Disconnection

**Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Board Disconnection**

It didn't take too long for June to figure out where the Surfer might be heading next around the world. She was able to pinpoint the location to be in the middle of the Black Forest, Germany. Soldiers upon more soldiers and even military tanks were gathered in a section between the trees – there were _way_ too many of them than June liked to see. That anyone liked to see actually.

The Fantastic Five were all ready and geared up, intent on doing their job with taking this Surfer down once and for all before any more damage could be done. Packed in a large box to the side were the devices that were going to act as a net. Once they were connected, they'll be able to send out an energy wave – there were five of them, this way they'll be more of a chance that the wave would hit the alien before he realises what was happening to him.

The five of them were heading towards the General whom, like everyone else, was already in uniform and ready to fight if the need came to it. "Sir, he's holding his position north of here." That blonde military girl told the General, she was the one that kept following him around like a lost puppy, waiting for orders to be barked.

"Good." The man nodded, looking at the white sheet in the woman's hands for clarification.

Reed butted himself in for the team, "General, give us a one-mile perimeter." He requested, but that usual displeased look crossed the man's face. The General wasn't playing this game anymore – the smart-heads had done their jobs, now it was their turn. And he was going to do it … his way.

"Forget it, Richards." The General scoffed, shaking his head, relaying his thoughts. He looked between the two geeks of the group, "You had your shot, and you blew it. This is a Military operation now. So, jam the signal-" The man took a bold step towards Reed, trying to look intimidating, "-then get out of the way and let us do our job." He pushed past them, the lackey following behind.

June was beginning to get _really_ annoyed by this man … he just couldn't seem to get past this arrogance built into him. She wouldn't be surprised if that's what leads him to his death later on in life.

"You don't understand." Reed tried to tell him, his body turning to try and get the General to see reason.

"No," The General stopped him, turning back around just a metre away. " _You_ don't understand. So, let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here.-" June's eyes narrowed at the word 'freaks', "- _I'm_ the quarterback. You're on _my_ team." He raised one last eyebrow, as if daring any of them to counter attack. "Got it?" His lip twitched upwards, "But then, I guess you never played football in High School … did you, Richards?" Chuckling at his own comment, about to turn around – but someone stopped him before he could … June.

She was having enough of this man's bullshit, "You know what, General?" She spoke, tilting her head towards him as he turned to her direction, "You're right. Reed never was into any of the physical sports back in High School, because he stayed in and studied like a good little nerd. I followed in his footsteps too, but you know what?" Pausing, "You're just a big dumb jock, who turned to the Military for a job when he realised it's the only thing he could actually get based on his personality."

Yeah, she did her homework.

"And fifteen years later … my brother and I are two of the greatest minds of the 21st century, and you know what else?" Cocking an eyebrow towards his still figure, " _This geek_ is saying that the big dumb jock isn't going to get a damn thing..." Taking a step forwards so she wasn't in line with the group, "…until he starts treating each of us with some respect."

The General just stood there with a blank look on his face, but then his lips twitched a little – almost impressed. After a moment, he finally said, "Give them what they want!" He called loudly so everyone could hear – the place had been silent, everyone looking between June and the General … all wondering what was going to happen.

The General turned, leaving the Five to themselves again.

Johnny shook his head, a chuckle leaving his lips – "That … was _so_ hot." He stated. He loved seeing the badass side of his girlfriend … _very sexy_.

Reed would definitely not use those words … but that was quite a scene. He was proud that his sister had stood up for them … him. And grateful, obviously. But she was right, the General was basically a school bully but in a Military uniform … how did she get that information anyway?

June couldn't help but blush at the comment, something of which everyone saw, "Keep it in your pants, Storm." She scolded lightly, trying to rid herself the embarrassment that everyone heard what Johnny had said to her. She cleared her throat, getting serious again as she looked between everyone, "Come on, we have work to do."

…

One behind the other, the Fantastic Five travelled through the dense forest, each carrying one of the devices the Richards siblings designed and built … with little help from Victor. And finally, they found the new crater – the General had abided by their orders in giving them a one-mile perimeter … all thanks to June.

"This is it." Reed muttered, looking at the big hole that was the exact same size as all the others – they knew the Surfer hadn't come out of the hole just yet, so they were on a deadline. They needed to get these set up before he does retreat from doing … whatever these holes are going to accomplish. He looked between his team, "You have your co-ordinates … set up your posts and rendezvous back here." Each of them had an earpiece in, just in case something was to come up.

Reed, Ben and Sue went their separate ways as soon as the talking was done – but Johnny quickly turned to June, "Be careful." He told her, wanting her to be safe.

June sent him a smile, backing away towards the direction she needed to go, "You too." Giving him a warning look before actually leaving – with a longing sigh, he did the same but having to jog a little since his Station was a little further away than anyone else's.

…

Reed was the first one to get his device to the co-ordinates – he unlocked the mechanical legs before placing it on the ground, beginning to set it up.

…

Sue was next, opening it up the same way – double checking to make sure this was the right spot.

…

The third was Johnny even after having to jog for a couple of minutes. He took off the lid from the machine where a small glass dome was inside with four small prods sticking out of it. He switched it on … just the way June had told him too.

…

June found her spot, beginning to set up her Station quickly.

…

Ben arrived at his co-ordinates as the others (barring June) began to slip their energy bulbs into the slot located in the middle – the one thing that would connect all five devices together, getting the primed and ready.

He had just finished putting his bulb in and a high whirling sound came from it – signalling it to be all ready to go.

But to the side, he was startled when a humungous roar from a brown bear made its presence known. When he looked up, a chuckle left his lips … not frightened at all by the big forest creature. Compared to him, a bear was nothing to be afraid of. "Ha, you scared me there, Sparky." Not really. "Look at you … you're cute."

He obviously didn't say the right choice of words because the bear roared again, even louder this time with a fierceness in it's pitch.

You don't call a bear ' _cute_ ' and get away with it.

Ben actually stumbled back from the power behind that roar – but he still didn't get scared. Instead, Ben glared at the creature … before creating a roar of his own, "ROAR!" Every creature within the vicinity was probably running away in fright, thinking a big monster was going to eat them.

He terrified the poor thing. The bear whimpered, scrambling back towards the trees.

"Yeah!" Ben shouted out towards the retreating fluffy creature, "That's right. Keep running, boo-boo!" Feeling a little guilty for scaring the poor thing … after all, it's just the bears nature to scare of predators like him.

 _Poor overgrown teddy bear._

"Overgrown furball." Ben grumbled to himself with a huff, getting back to work as the bear's whimpering echoed throughout the trees.

…

" _What's our status?"_ Reed's voice echoed through the earpiece in June's ear as she actually struggled to get her Station together quickly. Somehow during the trek through the forest to her co-ordinates, she got lost … her time was running out.

Ben was the first one to answer, " _Yeah, I'm good to go."_

" _Same here."_ Johnny said next, sounding proud of himself.

And finally Sue, " _It's up and running."_

She was nearly there, "Almost, just need a couple more seconds." June told her brother but suddenly, she stopped what she was doing – hearing several, very loud creaks in front of her. Her head slowly turned upwards towards the noise … and her eyes widened. Trees were literally being forced apart and a figure they were hoping to take down today was now hovering right there … staring at her.

The Silver Surfer.

June stopped herself from gasping, her heart starting to beat a mile a minute. Trying to keep her cool, she tapped her earpiece again but continued staring at the Surfer as it moved even closer to her – very slowly, "Uh, guys…" She tried to keep her voice steady but it did waver, "…we have a problem."

Reed questioned, "What is it? What's wrong?" He seemed to sense the waver in her voice.

The wind picked up as she swallowed nervously, "He's here."

"June, get out of there!" Johnny ordered with undeniable fear in his voice, scared for her. From where he was in the forest, he didn't even wait a second before taking a run for it towards where her Station was to be set up, "Right now!" He wasn't about to let that alien anywhere near his June, not after what the bastard did to him and his power shift.

June knew she couldn't run and it wasn't in her nature to do so anyway – so keeping her eyes on him, she tried reaching towards the device but was stopped by the Surfer moving closer – looking down at her with almost an emotionless look. As she started to move away from it, the Surfer began to get even closer again … he was almost in front of her.

When he got too close for her liking, she threw up a shield that was similar to Sue's but all it really was is a temporary, very thin water glass that had the same strength as Sue's power shield.

It didn't work in keeping him at a distance – he simply slipped past the barrier, his head in the middle of it like it wasn't even there. After a second, she brought the barrier down … asking him a question that secretly been on her mind since this whole thing started. "Why are you destroying our planet?" There had to be a reason, there's always a reason.

The Surfer got closer, but for some reason, June didn't feel frightened by his presence. "I have no choice." He talked slowly, almost observing her from head to toe.

A rustle could be heard from behind, "June!" Her brother called in alarm, seeing the Surfer inches away from his sister.

June's eyes widened, throwing out her hand to stop him from getting any closer – she was getting the answers they needed, "Wait!" She shouted back to him, getting him to stumble to a stop with most likely shock. She could see Johnny running in from behind her brother, but Reed stopped him just in time – seeing what she was doing and trying to accomplish.

June turned back to the Surfer, looking into his eyes, "What do you mean you don't have a choice?" She inquired, sending him a look of confusion. Everyone should have a choice – they do in fact. "There's _always_ a choice." She told him, hoping to get him to stop. But really, why would he stop just because of her words?

The Surfer began to look at her differently, ignoring the other four behind her after Sue and Ben arrived at the scene. "Not … always."

"Why are you trying to destroy us?"

The Surfer seemed to show a bit of offence when she asked why HE was the one that was trying to destroy them. " _I_ … am not the destroyer."

June frowned with uncertainty, hearing the emphasis, "Then, who is?" She questioned, but was cut off by a very loud whistling sound in the air - everyone's head snapped towards it … a missile was launched towards them and flying at an impeccable speed.

And much to everyone's surprise, the Surfer moved his body in front of June – almost as if he were protecting her. June took a couple of steps back from the Surfer when he started rising from the ground, reaching into the sky where he was now level with the device coming his way.

The Five looked up and watched in amazement when the Surfer raised his board and the missile connected with the bottom of it – only it vanished, never exploding like it should have done. And then, about seven more of the same type of missile started heading towards the Surfer – _this wasn't good._

Acting on a reflex, June immediately went back to her device Station to finishing setting it up. Preferably _before_ all hell really does let loose. She could feel Johnny glancing back towards her, probably making sure the Surfer didn't hurt her or anything. She couldn't help but quickly think back to how the Surfer had reacted to her questions, and how he actually answered them – by the sounds of it, he was a mere assistant in the 'world destroying' plan.

She didn't want to activate these devices now because it sounded like this person was just being forced to do what he's doing without a choice, as he had said … but if she didn't, many people could die. She knew that – it was happening right now… right this second. She'd have to ask her questions later on once the Surfer's been disconnected from his power source.

A loud bang sounded from across the forest, around the area where the Military had set up they're post for the mission. It didn't sound very good from where the Fantastic Five were.

"Reed, I got it!" June exclaimed, putting in the energy bulb in place before the whirling wiz came out of it as a result.

All the stations were primed and ready.

The Surfer started heading back towards them after dealing with the Military, probably about to destroy the devices before it was too late for them to accomplish what they wanted. "Reed." Ben pushed, seeing the alien getting very near now.

It took a second for June's device to fully connect, but once the green light flashed – he pushed the button. "Got him."

Around the forest, all five devices flashed a second light – a pop and a rumble echoing outwards as the hand-built machines did their duties. Up in the air; the Five watched as the Surfer suddenly twitched with a start – starting to collapse on top of his board, beginning to fall off it and not being able to connect back to it.

They had completed their mission … the Surfer was detached from his board.

…

"Victor, stay back!" Reed told the man as they found the Surfer in another part of the woods. Upon entering the area, they saw Victor standing over the Surfer's now greyed body – no longer a bright silver on his skin as it used to be.

Victor moved away reluctantly, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, "You're the Quarterback." He mocked, rolling his eyes with his usual set irritation.

June just ignored the guy, bending down to the Surfer who was currently knocked out – completely covered with dead leaves, twigs and a bit of dirt. She couldn't help it, but she felt sympathy for whoever this alien was … whatever his name is. She just hoped she'd get another chance to talk to him when they get him to a secure location. Although, when it comes to the Military – she wasn't exactly sure _what_ was going to happen next. To both him and them.

Speaking of the Military…

Dozens of soldiers appeared out of the trees all of a sudden, gun's armed and ready – pointing towards the knocked-out alien lying on the ground besides June. But over to the side, the Surfboard was actually hovering there – as if waiting for it's master to awaken again. The object was still shining silver, very much filled with power still.

"Eyes on." The General came out from behind the dozens of soldiers, ordering his men to do as they are told. "Keep your weapons trained." The man turned towards his blonde-haired lackey, "Move him out." He demanded, needing to get that alien out of here quickly … including that Surfboard.

 **Review Answering**

 _ **CJ/OddBall:**_ _I wasn't actually able to find anyone with this username so I could answer your question personally, so I've added it to the bottom of this chapter for you. But one thing first … THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your particular reviews are the kind that keeps me going, they are so detailed and I love to read long reviews. But again, thank you!_

 _Now, for your question on 'Hello, my love'. It is still under a Hiatus for a couple of reasons. My interest for it has ceased for the moment (but I'm sure it'll come back) but there's also the factor that I haven't actually watched past the episode 'Bells of Saint Johns'. Anything that's been aired after that, I haven't watched. Mostly because I hate the new Doctor and how they keep re-using the Daleks every like, four episodes or something. It gets a bit repetitive._

 _I don't think I'll ever put it under the 'Discontinued' section, merely because I actually really like my idea still. It's just the actual writing it I'm having a block with. But just like with 'The Dogpatch Family', it's been a year since I updated it and now I've got the inspiration back to continue it. And with 'Dawn of a new Day', I published the prologue last October … I think and now I'm back to really writing it._

 _The inspiration for it will come back … I'm sure of it. I'm glad you love it though; it was one of the fanfics I wasn't too sure how people would like. I've updated my profile again by changing any 'Hiatus' + 'In Progress' tags, it's all up to date._

 _Thank you for the third time, lol. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_

 _ **Lisa.**_


	15. Prisoners

**Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Prisoners**

 **Jakutsk, Siberia.**

It was way past dark by the time the next destination had arrived; one of which the Surfer would be help in a cell as well as his powerful board. The weather was frosty and snow was everywhere, there were mountains surrounding the three large domes that were used as bases.

The Fantastic Five were still stuck in their transport while the Military dealt with the Surfer by dragging him slowly towards the middle dome – two men had to lug the alien in by the arms, his feet dragging on the snowy ground. Silver chains that not even the strongest man could get out of were tightly secured around his body from both the waist, down to his hands and feet. There was no way he was getting out of that, even in the alien's best shape.

There were men in snow gear, all holding their weapons up tensely – almost as if they were ready to fire at any point should the alien start struggling to be freed. Dogs barked harshly, never staying quiet as the unknown being passed them.

This place seemed more like a death camp than an American Military Base.

The Five could only watch with uncertainty as the grey man disappeared within the complex, not knowing what could happen to him next.

…

"But General!" Reed exclaimed, his face red with anger, "We had an agreement!" The General was flat-out refusing to let either him or his sister further question the Surfer, or even get permission to just make sure that no extreme measures were being used during interrogations. June, on the other hand, was clenching her fists with much more anger - but also the hatred for this man was growing. She should have known this would happen – the bastard had brought the scum of the Earth back into their lives even after all the man had done, brought him back into play where he could do anything he damn well wanted.

The word, 'seething' would be the understatement of the Century.

"Calm down." The General ordered, looking at Reed. "The enemy has been captured – mission accomplished." But it was more than that, everyone knew full-well.

June narrowed her eyes, "Where is he?" Regarding towards the Surfer. There were so many bad scenarios going on around her head. Mostly, it's because of the Military and this man who gets to say what happens to the alien. Her gut churned badly.

"Contained." The man simply stated, not reacting as he gave a vague answer … but all he did was confirm June's fear.

Without even getting another chance to talk, four people appeared behind the General – standing in the doorway to the room the Fantastic Five had been _offered_ during their stay. "General." The front man spoke, getting the General to twist around in his spot. The man was of Military, but the three guys behind were not.

A slowly formed grin appeared on the General's lips, "Mr. Sherman." He greeted, recognising the man in the middle with a black briefcase held to his side. Two men looking as though they were bodyguards were standing behind. The General turned back to the Five momentarily, "If you'll excuse us … we have work to do." Was all he said before he turned, ready to lead Mr. Sherman towards the alien that's locked up in his cell.

June took a step forwards in an attempt to stop his changed mind, "I want to be there for the questioning." She requested in a hard tone, not trusting the man … he was going to do something completely barbaric, she could just feel it.

The General just glanced over his shoulder once, "That's not going to happen." He countered, not budging. He turned towards the Military man that had brought Mr. Sherman and his guards over, "Please make sure our guests remain here comfortably."

In other words; ' _Keep them in this room, use brute force if necessary'_

"Yes, sir."

And the door shut on the Fantastic Five – now _technically_ being held prisoner by their own country's Military.

…

A little while later, everyone was either sat down or pacing about in the room. There was literally nothing to do, and they were bored. But not only that, horrible visions kept haunting them as to what the General might be planning for the alien June believed that wasn't really causing all this miss-hysteria.

Johnny finally glanced up at the security camera, the one that's had its beady eye trained on their every move. He frowned, finally catching on to what everyone else had already figured out, "Are we prisoners?"

"Yes, Johnny." June told him bluntly, nodding her head as she continued to stare at the closed door. "The fact that we're stuck inside this room and unable to walk freely around the base should have made everyone realise it." She rested her head in her hand, trying to figure out a way that they might be able to talk to the Surfer.

Johnny chuckled in an unbelievable manner, "How did that happen?" Not understanding why _them_ of all people were being locked up – he could imagine that Victor wasn't receiving the same treatment as them. He and the General seemed to be very buddy-buddy since Day 1.

Reed was standing, staring at the world map plastered on the wall. They actually seemed to be stuck in some kind of large storage space with a small table and a few chairs. Boxes were stacked along the wall. "Apparently," Reed began, turning around towards everything this time, "They don't want us interfering with their … methods." Having a hard time coming to grips that he could imagine what those methods might entail.

Sue shook her head, "I can't even imagine what they're doing to him in there." Sympathy in her eyes for the alien.

June could guess and imagine perfectly what the General might have either condoned or ordered. She sighed, shaking her head, not able to rid the images from her mind, "They'll be using the worst methods the Military knows. If they can torture terrorists without a blink of an eye … then an alien in their grasp will be much worse. I'm sure experimentation will be on the long list if we don't do something soon."

Ben was probably the only one who didn't feel that torture was quite enough, "Well, I say he gets what he deserved." He still believed that this Surfer is the cause of their Earth ending. Maybe now that he's been captured … the end of the world will never? At least, not anytime soon.

June looked up at him, gobsmacked, "How the hell can you even say that?" Her eyes were narrowed towards him this time. It Victor were the one being tortured and/or experimented on … she's say, 'Hell yeah' along with him. But she believed that this Surfer wasn't the entire person whose intent on destroying their world. She believed this to be bigger than they thought … much bigger.

Having several craters crafted to the core of Earth was a plan for something bigger … much bigger than an alien riding a surfboard.

Ben raised his hands in defence, "I'm just saying, J." He started, "The General might be right about this one. The guy _was_ about to destroy the planet … he said so himself."

"But he didn't." June countered with a shake of her head, sitting up in her chair to look at her brother's best friend seriously. "He said, and I quote, ' _I am not the destroyer'_ … and the way he said it…" Remembering back to how the alien reacted when she asked the question, "…I believe him." She admitted honestly.

"And besides," She continued, looking at everyone this time, "If he were going to destroy the world … why would he even bother to protect me from the missile? If he was going to destroy the world, why keep me out of harm if I'm just going to die in a matter of days anyway?" Proving her point to the 'T'.

"Maybe he thinks your cute?" Johnny's jaw clenched as he flopped himself into a seat opposite his girlfriend, jealousy running through his veins at his own horrible thought.

Reed shook his head, "There's a lot more going on here." Thinking along the same lines as his sister. Thinking back to both the Surfer's words, and his sisters back in the forest. "He said he _wasn't_ the destroyer." A lot of thought could be read from his features.

"Uh, maybe he lied?" Ben drawled, but he could see where June was coming from. Her argument had some very strong points. But even then, he knew 'bad-people' could lie through their teeth. Just look at Victor both now and two years ago, they almost died because of it back then.

"No." June retorted in a hard voice, sick of him not listening but an idea finally came to mind. "We need to talk to him again … _I_ need to talk to him again," She looked over to Sue, "But, under the radar." Knowing that Sue's power could get them close to the Surfer when the General and his lackey's would never know.

Sue was on board with the plan; she nodded her head and started getting up with her.

Johnny didn't like the sound of this plan at all … he didn't want June out of his sight - but he said nothing, not wanting to let her think of him as over protective. There were a few occasions in the past that didn't exactly go his way when it came to something like that.

But he trusted that she knew what she was doing … and what she believed when it came to this Surfer. He'd be on her side no matter what anyway.

…

Outside, in the corridor; there was a man standing beside the room where the Fantastic Five were being held in. He was on guard and his head turned towards the door just as it opened – and Johnny poked out a little, a space between his body and the door where he knew Sue and June would be sneaking out undetected.

"Hey," Johnny grinned, looking towards the man – Ben could be seen from behind, his arms crossed against his chest with a hard look plastered on his face, "Is there, uh, any way we can get some DVD's?" He inquired, "Popcorn, maybe? Or at least, something to just pass the time?"

The Military man nodded, "I'll call it in, Mr. Storm."

"Great, thank you!" Johnny faked a relieved notion. He sent another grin, his gut knowing the girls were now in the hallway, "Semper Fi." Not realizing that he used the wrong terminology towards the soldier.

The Military man knew, however. "That's the Marine Corps." He corrected. "We're the army." Making Johnny take a double-take.

"Ah," Johnny blinked, getting what the man was saying, "Right, yes … I'll remember that for next time." He sent off a mock salute before slowly shutting the door again and the Military guard set off on his journey down the hallway to put in the request made by Johnny Storm.

He never knew that Sue and June watched him go, completely invisible to the naked eye.

…

When June and Sue arrived outside the room where the Surfer was being held, the blonde made a little see-through hole in the wall so they could see the inside secretly. And with what they saw – Sue gasped and June couldn't help but flinch at the method that was being used on the alien. They were using the resuscitation electrical-charged devices on him, but he was still very much alive during the whole process.

" _We need to get in there."_ June said in a low whisper, they needed to slip inside the door while it's open. But with luck, it seemed like everyone was forming out of the room – about to leave the Surfer on his own. When one of the soldier's held the door open for that small man they saw earlier – Mr. Sherman. The two women sneaked inside, still invisible of course – but made sure to make their moves quickly and quietly so not to raise any suspicions.

Once the final man had left the room, the Surfer looked up from where he was strapped. He was attached to a brown leather experimentation bed, thick straps holding his body down in four different places. "I know you are there." He spoke quietly, his eyes darting around the room. He could feel the radiating power and the main one he could feel came from that female he talked to before being struck by the energy pulse.

Sue removed the invisibility from herself and June before standing guard almost, making sure that if anyone were to come near the room – she'd know when to put the spell back up.

June stepped up onto the circle plating on the ground, the one that was just a bit higher than the base flooring. She was silent for a moment, almost observing to see if the Military had done anything to physically hurt him – as in leaving hard marks over his body. But he seemed fine, for now…

"What's your name?" She asked softly with a curiousness in her voice, wanting him to trust her. But she got nothing – only silence and a stare-down. "Come on," June sighed, she knew they didn't exactly have much time alone with him – time was really of the essence today. "You MUST have a name – every person does, human or not."

She pointed towards her chest, "I'm June." She introduced, hoping that he'd do the same.

But still … nothing.

She tried another tactic, "You said before in the forest that _you_ weren't the one trying to destroy our world … then who is?"

Finally, he spoke. "The one I serve." He spoke in vague.

"And, who do you serve?" June tried to push gently, this was the information she needed for the team to realize that her thoughts were true.

But again … he said nothing.

June finally let out a breath of frustration, "Look, I'm trying _really_ hard here to help you right now!" She exclaimed, but made sure to keep her voice down, "But in order for me to even do that job properly, I _need_ you to tell me the truth." She looked into his eyes light brown eyes with a beg in her own, "Please."

The Surfer just stared at her for a moment, and all he could sense was nothing but the truth. His decision had been made as his eyes shut, focusing all his energy towards his stomach region – attempting and successfully being able to produce an image from his own mind, using his own body as some sort of a screen.

June blinked with surprise, noticing his stomach shift while an imagine appeared on it. She watched as something, almost like a world show up in the motioned image – but this didn't look like the ones she's ever seen out there in the Universe through her telescope. It was blacked like coal, red spurts of heat and liquid that almost looked like lava spouted out of its core. It appeared to be a dying planet of that was a good way she could really describe it.

It pulsed like a heartbeat, but even June could figure out this thing wasn't good.

"It is known by many names but my people called it 'Galactus - The Devourer of Worlds'." The Surfer narrated, opening his eyes once again to looked upon the brunette. "It must feed on energy to survive," June eyes slowly went up to meet his again, "Both thermal … and organic."

June finally turned horrified, her heart sinking, "How can you even willingly serve this thing?" She questioned. There had to be a _massively_ good reason for even considering doing something like that.

"Because I must." He stated bluntly, now looking away in order to rid his memory of her horrified eyes.

June just wasn't buying that, "But doesn't it bother you?" She continued, wanting a full answer this time, "You've basically aided in destroying dozens of worlds and innocent people. There has to be a bigger reason other than, ' _Because I must'_!"

"My service…" He started, his soul becoming pained, "…spares MY world-" He looked back into her eyes, longing drifting into them, "-and the one I love."

And that was it – June understood after a second of reflection. Because honestly, she probably would have done the same if it meant everyone she loved staying alive, especially those closest to her heart. "Why did you protect me?" She asked after a moment, the one thing that's been bugging her mind ever since it happened. "I could have easily dealt with the missile myself." She could have frozen it in the middle of it's ride in a millisecond, making it blow up before it even reached anywhere near them.

The Surfer was silent for a moment, his eyes dazing for a second, "Because … you remind me of _her_." His love was built with courage, thought and beauty – she put others before herself and just like June – she looks outside the picture to reveal what's inside. And just like his love … June had a big heart under her sleeve, and she wore it within her true-spoken words.

June smiled slightly at that and to comfort him, she reached forwards and gripped his tied up hand – as if wanting him to know that she understood everything he was doing now and that she didn't fully blame him.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening sounded and Sue instantly threw up the invisibility shields again. June realized instantly what had happened when she noticed her hand disappearing, she kept her hand within the Surfer's own for a moment. The Military man that had originally been on guard for the room came over to the glass window – the hallway was in full view and so was he.

June registered that she had to hurry up, so turning back to the Surfer, she asked, "Could you stop the destroyer if you wanted to?" Her voice was low, almost to the sound of a whisper.

The Surfer was still able to see the outline of her, now getting the feel for the power, "It is not _I_ who draws the destroyer here." He explained, looking at her, "It is the beacon." His voice was also low, trying to make it seem like he was just talking to himself – especially when the soldier outside narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew the moment he felt the two women hiding under the shield that they were not even supposed to be here.

He, at least, felt the need to protect June, at least.

June frowned, "What's the beacon?" Trying to figure out for herself what it could be if it wasn't the alien himself.

"The source of my power." The answer sparked in her.

"Your board." She perceived. Of course it was, the thing practically bleeds power every second – it's why she was able to find the Surfer with her sensor back on the wedding day so easily.

The Surfer nodded slowly with confirmation, glancing towards the soldier still looking towards him. He looked at her once more with a feeling of sorrow in his tone and features, "Take joy in the last few hours you have left … for he is nearly here."

Now, June _really_ didn't like the sound of that time line.

A Few Hours!

That's not good at all.

 **Note: We're so close to the end Ladies and Gentlemen … about three to five chapters left I imagine … including a BONUS chapter to see into Johnny and June's future.**

 **The next chapter will be a big one (In more ways than one) and should be up within a couple of days!**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Lisa.**


	16. Our Last Hours?

**Well, I'm sure everyone will love this chapter (It's the longest one of the book so far). There's going to be sad, happy and many other emotions from this one indeed (and the next). Between this chapter and the next you might want your tissues, *sniff* - *sniff***

 **Enjoy…**

 **Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Our Last Hours?**

"-And the board is what's drawing it here." June finished, re-telling everything the Surfer had told her. Sue and June had easily made their way back to the guys as soon as they could – especially if they only had a couple of hours left until this 'Destroyer of Worlds' would be arriving to theirs.

Johnny was officially worried, "How do we fight something that can eat planets?" He couldn't think of anything – they're powers were useless towards something along the lines of what June was saying.

Reed already knew they couldn't do much, "We have to get to the Board and lead it away from here before it's too late." The only solution they really had was to send the Board far into space, but even then, how the hell were they supposed to do that? They'd need some kind of rocket and quite simply … they don't have one. Not within a few hours anyway.

Ben now fully believed June, although a miniscule part of him had done so already beforehand – the anger that they're planet was being targeted to be destroyed had overwhelmed that. "Do you think the General will go for that?" He questioned, doubtfully. The man was full to the brim of arrogance – he did things his own way and without question.

"Probably not." June replied, shaking her head – the man won't believe them, so they'll just have to _make_ him believe. "But if we don't do this – everything we know will be gone."

…

"This way!" Sue called as they ran down a hallway, sprinting towards the place they were sure the Board was being kept – they knew this because the kind Guard outside their door told them. Well … Ben threatened it out of him to be quite honest. They were nearly there, but just as they turned the corner – hitting the hallway where the Surfboard's room was at the end – they ended up coming around at the wrong time.

A wall was literally flying towards them – Sue, Johnny and June had the right idea and upon instinct threw themselves to the sides of the hallway. Ben however, and Reed who stood almost exactly behind … weren't as quick. "Ah, crap!" Ben muttered, shaking his head – he didn't even get the chance to move because the wall hit him so fast that it flew him into the end of the hallway with Reed unexpectedly behind him.

Alarms and red lights started filling the hallways as the three who were quick enough to move out of the way, got up. After checking each other to make sure they were okay; each of them realized that Ben and Reed weren't with them. "Ben?!" Johnny called, looking towards the large stone planted at the end of the hallway, crushing anything in between it and the wall original wall.

Suddenly the rock budged slightly, but eventually it fell off it's slot – falling forwards onto the floor. As the wall was removed, Ben appeared to be stuck in place with an uncomfortable frown (with a grimace) clear in his face. The stone wall all around him was cracked and crush, his body was literally deep within it by about a metre. "Okay," He spoke slowly, his face scrunching while he got his bearings back together, "That one hurt." Admitting the unexpected.

June was looking around, confused, "Where's Reed?" She asked the same question buzzing around in Sue's mind. Her brother was nowhere to be seen.

A muffled voice behind Ben's big figure replied, _"Back … here."_

Ben blinked after having got himself together, recognizing that his body was crushing Reed – with his limbs back in order, he pushed himself out of the broken hole – revealing a very flat-bodied Reed covered in dust.

Ben moved to the side as Reed got himself out too, having to re-puff his body back into it's natural state with a couple of coughs. Once out, his best friend turned to him, looking very apologetic, "My bad." Ben apologised, raising a hand in guilt.

Reed just waved it off – it wasn't the big guy's fault.

After knowing everyone was okay, they continued they're quick run towards the room that contained the Board – which was pretty obvious as to which one it was … the room with the giant hole in it's wall.

Upon entering the room; they noticed immediately that the Surfer's Board was missing – the energy box it had been stored in (a scrambler installed to jam to signal) was crushed into smithereens. But for Sue, the first thing _she_ noticed were the dead bodies – but one in particular caught her attention.

General Hager.

"Guys." Sue sighed, shaking her head as she continued to stare at the remains of what used to be the man that made the worst possible decisions in the world.

When June saw how his body looked – there were many things she couldn't help but feel towards the man - being sympathetic to him because he was now dead, being angry that the idiot never listened to them in the first place but mainly – she knew exactly who would have done this. The one man who should have never have been trusted in the first place.

Reed seemed to follow her thought pattern to a 'T' because he shook his head, clearly knowing already who would have done something like this. "Victor." He almost growled, but not to anyone in the room – mainly towards himself and the man in question. How could he have been stupid enough to not think this would happen? Of course it would happen – this was freaking _Victor Von Doom!_

"We've gotta get it back." Reed declared, talking about the Board. With that much power in the hands of Victor – anything, upon anything could happened and they'll all be beyond dead if he isn't stopped.

June was already thinking up an idea, "Then we need to get the Surfer." She said, looking between every one of the team, "He's the _only_ one who truly understands it's power." Victor was on a slim line – maybe the Surfer could end this once and for all? She was hoping that deep down … he'd help them in the end. She could sense it in him that he truly wanted to but like he said before, he never thought he had a choice. But now … he does.

Ben seemed to think it was impossible, "Even if we break him out of this place … how are we gonna catch up to Victor?" He questioned, the only one who'd be able to get close was Johnny and they couldn't leave him to do everything on his own. That wasn't teamwork and that wasn't what a family was supposed to do to one of it's members.

And that's what they were … a family.

At Ben's question, Reed's head popped up his eyes sparkled with an idea – he turned towards his sister with this and she knew exactly what he was thinking because she nodded. "Do it." A small grin on her lips as she told him to go ahead. Johnny, Sue and Ben looked between them in a puzzled manner – what were they thinking?

Those two knew something they didn't.

…

They were running down the hallway again, racing towards where Sue and June had found the Military to be holding the Surfer – it wasn't until they got around to the next corner that Johnny did something, he stopped June by grabbing her hand – completely ignoring the fact that their powers would shift … which they did.

June felt herself being pulled to a stop, but also her body wobbled for a moment as the familiar transfer affect ran through her. "Woah," Holding onto Johnny for a moment before she could topple over – not having a second to think about anything else. It was a very weird feeling that transfer effect was.

Sue, Reed and Ben never realized that the two were left behind – but only continued on.

June finally turned up towards Johnny, now completely confused as to why he stopped them from following – and why he touched her when clearly he didn't want her in harm, just in case anything went wrong from the transfer. "Johnny, what is it?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

Johnny was silent for a moment, not really having caught up with the fact of what he had just done – his hand had just stopped her, his mind had been too caught up on one particular subject that's been flying through his mind for years. He wanted to do it – he _needed_ her to know how he truly felt and what he's wanted to ask her for so long. He might not get another opportunity. "June, I-I-" He stuttered to a stop, feeling like a complete fool for a moment.

 _Come on, you fool!_ His mind screamed at his coward-ness. _This could be your last chance, you bonehead!_

June finally started to look concerned as he stopped, she could see so many things going through his facial features – she really couldn't tell what he might be feeling. But there was one thing she could clearly catch … nervousness, especially by how hard the grip on her hands was becoming. "Johnny…" She prodded carefully, forgetting momentarily that the whole world was at stake, and that they needed to help the others in order for the Surfer escape this hell-hole.

Johnny forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to make the words he's wanted to say come out of his mouth … and he did.

"June … you wanted to know why I've been acting strange lately … how I've been keeping a secret from you for so long and why I haven't told you." June was about to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off – needing to finish this, "And there's a big, _big_ reason as to why and … I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." He said in almost one exhaled breath.

June was just completely bewildered, "Johnny, what-" She didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, because with one hand still in her own and another reaching down his suit – he grabbed something from underneath, a small chain from around his neck – how had she not seen that before?

Her eyes suddenly widened, seeing the small chain he pulled out – a ring hanging from it … an engagement ring. It was a silver band with a tiny small jewels embedded into it – it looked utterly beautiful. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp, her free hand covering her mouth as her mind came to the realization of what was happening. Her eyes couldn't seem to leave the exquisite piece of jewelry in her boyfriend's fingers – he held it up with the chain still on.

Back when Reed noted that the secret wasn't anything bad … her mind had honestly gone straight to this scenario, but knowing Johnny – she didn't know whether marriage was something he'd even be interested in. Obviously, she was wrong. And thank God she was.

Standing there in front of her, Johnny smiled deeply from her reaction – his heart swelling with love. "June," He started, clutching her hand tighter.

Because one hand had still been within his, their powers hadn't been changed back yet.

He let out a breath, preparing himself again, "I love you _so_ much," His eyes gleaming with warmth and affection, something of which you never saw in the 'Playboy Storm', during their break-up period all those years ago. "And, I NEVER want to spend another minute without you in my life; I can't bear to live like that again." He spoke honestly and he could begin to see a layer of salty water accumulating within her eyes, especially when she connected to his.

He chuckled a little, "And I have a confession to make … I _may_ have been holding onto this for more than a couple of years."

"What?" A tear fell from June's cheek as she laughed slightly, finding his declaration a little unbelievable.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded with a small glance downwards, looking a little sheepish in his clear statement. "I've just been … I've been waiting for the right moment to ask and every time I've tried, something happens that causes me to find another right moment."

As soon as he said, 'The right moment' and the rest of his following sentences, the smile on June's lips slowly dis-formed, but not for the reasons many might think. She still loved him with all her heart … with all her _soul_ and she knew a 'Yes' would be leaving her lips as soon as he finally popped THE question. But … this wasn't the _right moment_ … and he knew that! They were supposedly, most likely, going to die in a couple of hours and he didn't want them to die without having asked the question.

She didn't want to think of it like that … she didn't want _him_ to think of it like that.

Johnny took another deep breath, preparing himself to finally ask THE question, "June-" A passionate smile on his face, his heart feeling very full of emotions right this second. It wasn't until June's finger was placed against his lips silently, getting _him_ to become silent that his brows slowly furrowed, his bewildered eyes set upon hers. She was looking at him sadly, there was the before-happiness still there, but now it just lingered.

"No." Was all that she said with a soft voice, shaking her head side to side a little but just that one word was all that it took to suddenly shatter Johnny's heart. "Not yet." She reprimanded, continuing after seeing the broken look form on his face. Her heart weighed with guilt – but she wanted him to do it right, she wanted to say it at the right moment too. She wanted to know that neither of them were going to die today and that the world would live on – she didn't want to be caught on a promise that would never happen and if Johnny were to become hurt, it would devastate her beyond imagination if that were to happen.

June removed her finger from his lips, using her hand to enclose the ring within his palm tightly before looking back into his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, all he could recollect back on was the word, ' _No_ ', having come out of her mouth.

"Johnny," She started, feeling the need to explain while her heart lurched at his devastated look, "This isn't _your_ right time … not even _my_ right time. Your … you're only saying this because we could die in a few hours." She gripped her hand around his tighter, never leaving his sparkling orbs. "I'm not saying 'No'." She promised, the smile before coming back, "I would _never_ say, 'No'."

Johnny's head continued to go over every single thing she says, following her words deeply – but, he was starting to understand and his heart began to heal. But the one main thing that caught him was, ' _I will never say 'No'._ ' and his heart mended, she knew what he was going to ask but wasn't going to say the one word he feared most.

"Ask me afterwards." She requested with a sniff as her eyes started to dry up, "Ask me _after_ this crisis is over and the world's been saved."

There was a moment of silence between them and June prayed she hadn't taken it a step too far, hoping to God that she hadn't scared him away and broken him by her words of waiting. But when she felt both her hands being enclosed by his own, a light kiss being placed against them – she knew what her answer was and her heart breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." He mumbled into her hands with a resistant sigh, understanding everything she was saying. It was true; he had asked her at the wrong moment. But, now he knew that as soon as this 'Destroyer of Worlds' was gone for good, he'd get the answer he's been waiting years to come out of her mouth.

Disregarding the fact that she still had his powers and he had hers, he sealed her with a kiss that was so needed that their bodies pushed together slightly. It felt like forever since they've touched or done anything with each other – let alone kiss.

They broke apart, gasping a little but smiles were evident on their lips – the power switch was well-worth it. Their foreheads leant together, their eyes connecting once again. "We should go." June said a little breathily, getting her mind back on track to what was going on around them.

Johnny just gave a small pout, one that he was commonly known for when it came to his Junie, "Don't want to." He said stubbornly like a child, not wanting to let go of her.

June gave a small chuckle, bringing her head away from his reluctantly. "Unfortunately, we have a world to save." Although, staying like this was becoming a very big 'Pro' right now, "Besides," She continued, realizing that they must have been standing here for a while now – she was surprised that her brother and the others hadn't come to find them yet, "They've probably broken the Surfer out by now and our transportation will be arriving any second." A grin coming onto her lips when she thought about the object of question.

Johnny suddenly began very interested, she had that look on her face … the one where she secretly built something with her brother and only they knew about it - that face. "What is it?" He asked curiously, hoping to get a wink of an answer. But sadly, he didn't.

June just smirked but finally, although _very_ reluctantly, stepped away from him, breaking their contact. "I'm not saying a word." She said, starting to walk backwards but not before switching their powers back – still loving her own more, "Come on, Storm – we have a roof to get to."

…

The two arrived to the roof seconds after the others did, and attached to Reed and being held upwards was the grey figure they knew as the Surfer. Ben was the first to chuckle in delight as the Richard's siblings watched when their invention flew towards them, about to land on the roof and was ready to be used.

Johnny grinned excitedly with widened eyes, "Woah!" He exclaimed, finding what he was looking at _completely_ cool. It was like a hover-car but with enough seats for all of them, well, without the Surfer anyway. The six of them headed towards the new machine as it landed in which they had to cross the small maintenance bridge to get there, "This is by far the coolest thing I have ever seen without wheels."

He grinned, suddenly seeing something, "Hemi?" He questioned, looking back towards his girlfriend for confirmation.

June just gave a small shrug, having the same look on her face, "Of course." She nodded, grinning too.

Reed started getting into action, "Alright Ben, you get into the back and Johnny, you're flying behind us."

Johnny was immediately against the idea, really wanting to fly the new toy, "Dude, you have to let me fly this thing." He pleaded, looking towards his future brother-in-law.

"Forget about it," Ben grunted in, puffing out his chest with superiority. "I'm the _best_ pilot here … I should drive." He declared.

Johnny just gave a scoff, "Seriously?"

June couldn't help but groan, feeling an irritating fight coming along.

 _Men and their toys!_

"Okay, quit it!" She halted their incoming battle, needing them to get serious again – the whole world was literally counting on them to succeed and they _didn't_ have time for squabbles. And besides, she really wanted to say 'Yes' to Johnny's proposal, but that wouldn't come until after this mess was cleared up. She pointed towards her brother, "Reed is driving with Sue in shotgun – I'm with the Surfer in the middle and Ben is in the back." She turned to Johnny, "Johnny, you're the only one of us who can fly so your behind us. Got it?!" She looked between Ben and her future fiancé, almost daring them to counteract her orders. But after a moment of silence, which told her they understood, she noted, "Good." Nodding her head once in approval.

…

Within less than a minute, everyone was strapped in and ready to go – Reed pulled the hover-car up into the air with Johnny following behind easily with his burst of flames. As they arrived to the right altitude, Ben started speaking – they were all connected by a headset except the Surfer and Johnny. "Okay," Ben began saying, him tone slowly becoming a little more sarcastic as it went, "We're now officially enemies of the United States of America … Victor is out there somewhere with unlimited power and … we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than 24 hours. Did I miss anything?" Opening the mic to the rest of the floor.

No one had anything else to add on, but a bleep popped up on Reed's screen in the front seat with Sue. "I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail." He informed the others, plugging something into the machine.

Next to the Surfer, June started to become uneasy – they were flying and in all the chaos, she honestly completely forgot about her flight-fear. Johnny seemed to remember too when he noticed the look on her face as he started flying a little closer to the hover-car, almost like he was letting her know that everything would be okay.

"He's heading over Southeast Chine." The machine started gliding faster through the air, effectively making June suck in a breath of nervousness, although, she tried hard to push it away. Now was not the time to be thinking about her flying issues. "Hang on…" Two words that weren't needed for June to do just that.

A few minutes into the newly faster speed, the Surfer suddenly spoke, "Norrin Radd." He said slowly, his head still turned forwards. He had been away from his planet for a long time _and_ from his love, his name was the one thing that had started to diminish over time – but he still had remnants of it.

June suddenly realized he had spoke, her head turned towards him – completely forgetting about her nerves again. "What?" She questioned with interest in her tone – she thought she heard a name, but couldn't quite tell, she didn't quite catch all of it.

"I was once called … Norrin Radd." He repeated, but his voice was stronger and his head tilted towards her direction this time.

June couldn't help but smile inside at the fact that he had just told her his name. She still kept her serious facade on, though – she knew what needed to be asked of him, but no one has really made it out loud yet. "Norrin," Using his name this time, "We're gonna need your help to save our world … do you understand?" Knowing what might happen to him in the end if he did. He's going to be risking everything in order to help them save Earth.

He didn't actually get a chance to reply because the hover-car started shaking a little, almost as if a plane was experiencing turbulence. The power controls started flickering in the front seats and Reed knew exactly what was happening – he's seen it before with his PDA.

The Board.

He didn't get a chance to even say anything because at that moment, something smashed into the side of the hover-car which threw them for a loop in the sky … _literally_. June couldn't help it, her eyes sealed shut with fear and her hands clenched around parts of the hand rests either side of her. Her heart started to beat a mile a minute with fright.

It took a second, but Reed was able to re-stabilize the hover-car just as the person they were seeking came into view. Victor flew towards them, now standing on the board just over top. "Victor!" Reed yelled loudly, making sure he could be overheard even by the fact that they were still moving pretty fast in the air. He knew Victor could hear him because the man turned down, listening without actually caring. "The Board is drawing the Destroyer here!"

"Victor, you have to give it up!" Sue shouted too, begging the idiot to listen for once in his damn life. Once this destroyer was out of the way … they could put _him_ back in his place. Not that they'd admit that face of course right in front of the man's face.

Victor just laughed darkly, "You know, I've never been the 'Giving-Type' – you know full-well of that Susie." He shouted back, not listening to a word they said. And with that, he zoomed away – about to give them a fight they _really_ didn't need right now.

Reed let out a groan from the back of his throat, "Hold on!" He shouted to everyone in the hover-car, speeding up again but much faster than before. He was really giving his sister a heart attack right now with all this erratic driving. But then, Ben and Johnny would have probably been worse than her brother.

Johnny was the first to go after Victor in an attempt to get the attention away from the hover-car, but all he got in return was flooded with water in mid-air. The power of the lake water washed the fire away from his body, and with that he started falling towards the body of water as Victor moved onto the hover-car next.

Victor sent a massive energy pulse towards the machine, Reed was luckily able to escape it from being hit, using the dodging method.

Ben grunted as they swerved, "We're sitting ducks here!" He yelled in a knowing tone, wishing he could just punch Victor's teeth in and be done with him. That man was like a thorn in his rocky foot that just didn't want to come out and be crushed like a little bug.

There was a moment of silence before June heard the worst possible reply come out of her brother's mouth.

And that was … "We're gonna have to split up!" He decided with a holler back to everyone in the vehicle.

June's eyes were widened dramatically, her heart stopping, "What!" She screamed, terrified as she heard the words she dreaded coming out of her idiot brother's mouth.

Ben seemed to like the idea … but she sure as hell didn't. "This aught to be fun." Ben grinned in the back … it's like no one remembered the fact that June was petrified of flying … how the hell was she supposed to fly one of the damn pieces to this hover-car? She was always meant to just stay a passenger seat next to Johnny during rides on this thing! And it's not like Norrin could fly the ruddy contraption!

All Reed said was, "Stay close to me, Junie." He insisted, and just like that – three parts to the hover-car disengaged from itself, and they all split up into paired hovers … except Ben. June sucked in a breath, her hands instantly grabbing onto the controls in front of her before she and Norrin dove down into the lake – diving to their deaths.

' _You can do this … don't think about falling to your death and dying like an idiot … it's easy … if Johnny could do it … you can do it …'_ Her mind kept repeating the same things over and over again as she started dodging obstacles, getting herself used to being a Pilot. Within a few seconds, it was like she began flying like a pro, "My god," She breathed, speeding up to catch up with Reed, Sue and Ben, "I'm fucking flying." Weirdly, being a Pilot was so much easier than being a passenger.

As of this moment, she didn't have to worry about someone else messing up before causing her death – because, she might actually do that herself accidently. They were all flying over a forest now in China, this forest probably went on for miles from what she could fathom out.

As the three hovers flew towards a very large rock formation in the middle of the forest, Victor sent his next hit – combusting the rocky mountains. The burst of energy from Victor caused the entire mountain of rock to crack and start collapsing on itself – nearly hitting the three hovers if Ben, Reed and June weren't able to dodge them effectively. June was evidently surprised at how well she was doing, but couldn't be more glad that she was at the same time.

A little further on and past the devastating remains of the rock formation, they began whizzing by 'The Great Wall of China'. Victor ruined the elevated stone bridge by throwing another energy pulse – blowing a huge chunk of the historic monument.

By this point – June had forgotten all about her fear of flying. Instead, she was becoming severely pissed as rocks from The Great Wall narrowly missed her and Norrin. "That bastard is _really_ pissing me off!" She exclaimed with a growl to her voice as she glanced back at the man in question.

But suddenly, during her turn-back glance, she saw another energy pulse flood from him and just as she turned back to the front, her eyes widened while her heart stopped at the same time. Part of the wall in front suddenly blew up and she knew there was no time to pull away and avoid the wreckage about to collide with the hover she was driving. Reed noticed this with a similar look and out on instinct, he used his power to grab his sister's hover and drag her away just in time before the rocks collided with her and Norrin.

While Victor went through the rocks without a scratch, he turned his narrowed gaze back towards them with a heated and impatient hatred. But, during this, he never noticed Ben flying around him – but when he did, it earned him a great big punch in the face. Victor flew off in somersaults for a moment before the stability came back to him. Reed used this chance to try and get through to the guy again, although, he didn't think it would have much luck like before.

"Victor!" Reed yelled, his and Sue's hover driving sidewards so they were closer to Victor. "Only the Surfer can stop the Destroyer, but he needs his board!"

And like before with the predicted outcome, Victor just gave off a chuckle without remorse, "Then come and get it, Richards." He dared, having a lot of fun as he had all this power to himself and these idiots could do nothing to stop him.

By this time, Johnny was up and running again – flying behind with annoyance driven into his gut.

"Victor!" Reed hollered again, although knowing it wouldn't do much good. He noticed the others now surrounding Victor like he was – about to take him out with him since the man didn't want to give up the board by himself, at all. They needed to do something … and now!

Victor finally noticed the welcoming party and a smirk crossed his lips under the black mask. One that he's worn every time he's turned bad; it gave him a powerful identity in his mind. He started powering himself up again but for a much bigger show than before, "Lets all go for a _spin_." He declared with an idea in mind – acting on it as soon as his words were spoken.

None of the Fantastic Five could stop it, but suddenly they were cast within a tornado in just a few seconds. As they travelled up the pipe with the furious spin of winds – they were suddenly cast out from the top of the spiral, now being thrown towards parts of a City within China. June had her eyes shut again tightly as the speed of the decent increased, her heart pumping too fast for it's own good. The hover was going to crash – her worst fear about flying was going to come true.

She could distantly hear screams as the hover suddenly connected with the ground, making her head smash forwards into a blunt object. She could vaguely feel a trickle of blood dripping down her face because of the smack, but it started blowing to the side of her cheek as the gust of wind that started slowing the hover to a stop. After about ten seconds the hover finally crashed to a halt into a road lamp – this made her head bang against the back headrest this time. "Oww," She mumbled, wincing as she finally opened her eyes when the terror was over – feeling that dulling pain start to form on both the front and back of her head. Her hand raised to her forehead, feeling that blood she felt a moment ago.

Honestly, she didn't think she'd even be alive to open her eyes again after that rough decent. She should be glad about it though – there were better ways to die and falling from the sky was _not_ one of them.

June could hear a few more screams but mostly they turned into gathered mumbles - she noticed a few crowds of Chinese people around her. Mostly, either looking confused, horrified or concerned for what she believed to be her well-being. Ignoring the pain in her head, she turned towards Norrin's seat to ask if he was okay – but her eyes widened when she didn't see him in his seat … it was empty.

She looked up and instantly recognised that he was standing in the middle of the crowd, just a few meters away from the crashed hover – he was looking around bewildered, especially when the crowd of people magnified. Suddenly, he turned towards a direction down the street and up … June noticed this action.

June's heart skipped a beat when she saw what he did, "Norrin!" She screamed without thinking, seeing Victor flying towards the Surfer while he conjured up a long silver spear. Without thinking again, she literally ripped the seatbelt off her waist that kept her in the seat before jumped out of the hover with a rush. Her feet propelled her forwards towards Norrin – her mind not recognising the most obvious of conclusions on how this could end.

As the spear flew out of Victor's hand – soaring towards the Surfer, June did the only thing she could do with her powers – she threw up the Sue-like shield that consisted of the strongest … but thinnest of water particles. But it was too late to thicken the water enough to be an effective shield – and even then, deep down, she was sure that the spear would have passed through it anyway. If Norrin was able to easily put his body through her barrier as he had done back in the forest – then this spear wasn't likely to be stopped by her heroic attempt.

Within less than a second, something along the lines of a grunt and a gasp ricocheted out of June's mouth when she stumbled back slightly. Her shield was still up, but something pierced through it. Her body grew numb with a cold, sinking feeling … but especially around her chest. A shaky breath left her lips as her head turned downwards … the spear that was meant for Norrin … was sticking out of her own chest, and directly through her heart.

"JUNE!"

 **Note: And there we have it … a cliff-hanger, mwah-ha-ha! Is it terrible if I said I loved writing this chapter more than the rest of the story? I've literally just killed off my character and I loved writing it … hmmm….**

 **Three chapters left … including the BONUS – we're nearly there folks!**

 **Anyway, I hope you loved it (Every part of it) and the next chapter unfortunately won't be up tonight (I have an 8am class and it's already past one in the morning .. urgh.) But will hopefully be up tomorrow … maybe two parts … oooh!**

 **Watch out for it!**

 _ **Follow, Fav and Review as usual!**_


	17. The End is Here

**Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | The End is Here**

 **Previously on 'The Storm Ignites'…**

 _As the spear flew out of Victor's hand – soaring towards the Surfer, June did the only thing she could do with her powers – she threw up the Sue-like shield that consisted of the strongest … but thinnest of water particles. But it was too late to thicken the water enough to be an effective shield – and even then, deep down, she was sure that the spear would have passed through it anyway. If Norrin was able to easily put his body through her barrier as he had done back in the forest – then this spear wasn't likely to be stopped by her heroic attempt._

 _Within less than a second, something along the lines of a grunt and a gasp ricocheted out of June's mouth when she stumbled back slightly. Her shield was still up, but something pierced through it. Her body grew numb with a cold, sinking feeling … but especially around her chest. A shaky breath left her lips as her head turned downwards … the spear that was meant for Norrin … was sticking out of her own chest, and directly through her heart._

 _"JUNE!"_

 **Now…**

June's brain wasn't able to fully comprehend what had happened the moment she looked down at the spear sticking out of her chest. Her mind couldn't understand why … but, she felt no pain. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through her veins within a mile a minute? But her hands were still up, her palms facing away to keep the shield up – but even that started to fade along with her ability to stand.

"JUNE!" She recognized the horrified cry from her brother, but she couldn't seem to pick up where he might be – her mind drifting to one thing and that one thing only. There's a spear made out of pure energy directly through her chest. The shield slowly diminished around the spear, almost like the object sucked away the power from it before leaving her standing there … but even that wasn't for long.

Her legs suddenly gave way, her body flopping sidewards to the ground as if her limbs were made of jelly. Because of the spear; her upper body was suspended from the tarmac and now it painfully pressed against the inside of her body. Within seconds, the pain she hadn't felt after the initial impact – hit her with so much force it was like a truck had struck her instead, but without the broken bones.

The Surfer didn't know what to do – he couldn't understand why she would protect him. He never even got the chance to push her away, and now she's dying … because of him. When she dropped to the ground, he felt his greyed body freeze – she reminded him so much that his love did, and now this one woman whose opened his mind to many things over the last few hours … was going to die for protecting him.

June stifled a gasp when the side of her form hit the ground, fast-building pain starting to turn her body against her. This was the moment she felt Reed and Sue falling to her side, Ben rushing up from behind and Johnny flew down from the sky.

As soon as Johnny reached the ground, he starting sprinting towards her but his moves staggered when his brain caught up to what had happened – seeing the result of what Victor had done, "June..." He stumbled over the realization of what was happening. He started moving towards her, needing to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay – but Ben stopped had to stop him, knowing exactly what the younger man wanted to do, "No, Johnny! You can't touch her!" Knowing the power switch could definitely cause harm at this point.

So Johnny had to watch with his own pain of seeing the woman he loved more than anything in the world … start dying. He could see it in her eyes; they were already starting to dim from their sparkled hazel colour. A crack formed in his heart when her agonized gaze fell upon him for a second.

"June," Reed had tears in his eyes, placing a hand on the side his sister's face, supporting her upper body as it remained suspended. "June, oh god, no." His voice cracked, looking down at the spear that was halfway through his little sister's back. Sue moved behind June's head, the tears within her eyes not able to be held and when the spear disappeared – she caught the younger girl before her head smacked into the ground.

June let out a cough as her head fell into Sue's lap, a deep pressure starting to build within her heart – she could already feel the coldness starting to crawl under her skin.

Johnny's head was shaking, denial creeping into his heart with the thought that she might actually live through this – but his logical side knew better, she didn't have much time left with a hit like that. _"No, no, no."_ He kept mumbling incoherently, not wanting to believe his eyes – praying that this was just some terrible nightmare. Like everything that's happened since this Surfer's arrival has been a horrible, terrible trick his mind was playing with him.

Through the pain, June was able to get her mind, at least, a little bit straight – she panted through her words, forcing them out of her mouth, "Y-You have to find a way to get the…" A cough left her lips, "…g-get the board." No blood expelled out of the wound in her chest, there was only a deep scar on her skin but no matter that, the internal damage was all too real. The energy from the spear was the main thing killing her, slowly draining her until there was nothing left in her heart to spare.

Reed didn't give a damn about the Board anymore, his little sister was dying right in front of him – the sister he swore to protect with his own life if it came to it. "June-" He started to say, but she shook her head as Sue gently ran her fingers through the chocolate locks in a calming manner. But inside, Sue was shaking hard with fear that June could very well be leaving them for good at any moment. She wasn't strong enough to stop the tears from leaking down her cheeks. "The b-board." June repeated with force, breathing in deeply through another wave of pain.

Suddenly, a dark and deep rumble filled the air from above and the once clear sky began crowding up with dirty clouds … but they _weren't_ storm clouds. You could clearly see the difference between black rain clouds and this thing … the Destroyer was here, something of which the Surfer clearly stated upon looking up. "He is here." Everyone followed his gaze towards the sky and were fearfully gobsmacked of the sight before them – the end of the world was upon them.

The wind started picking up – letting everyone know trouble was coming and fast.

Ben was probably the only one who had the most level head right now – someone needed to when the world still needed saving, but his heart broke every time he glanced towards his 'Squirt'. June was staring up towards the sky, her eyes blinking ten to the dozen while her body gave small jerks every time she gasped in for air.

"Reed." Ben prodded his best friend gently, seeing the turmoil wretch in man's features. They needed to figure out a way to sever Victor from the Board, they didn't have the five devices this time and even if they did, Victor knew about them so it's an already useless plan. "Reed." He pushed again and Reed shakily looked up with unfocused eyes.

"U-Uh," Reed tried to get his mind back into gear for a second, "Victor must … he must have a pulse emitter, it's the only way the board would have even connected to him." He looked down to his little sister again, holding her hand tightly to not only comfort her but also himself. "If that link can be severed, he'll be separated from his power source." He looked back up, glancing between Johnny and Ben.

Johnny couldn't stop looking away from June, his eyes following the tear that trickled down the side of her face and into her hair. He wanted to brush the tear away, tell her everything was going be okay and that _she'd_ be okay. He wanted to hold her so badly, to hold her in his arms tightly and never let go again – as much as he tried to hold a strong façade for her, it was starting to break even then.

The inside of Johnny's mouth went dry as the denial started creeping up on him again, he couldn't push it away. "He's too strong for me." He said almost emotionlessly, still not looking towards anyone else other than his Junie.

Ben's anger started rising up, but not towards any of the team – but to Victor. HE did this, he's caused so much pain within their family and the bastard needed to go down once and for all. "I could whale on him." He growled, clenching his fists with pure vengeance – but there was the factor that the guy would never come anywhere near the ground for Ben to even get his chance. "I would need to get close enough, though. He'll just see me coming from a mile away."

The pain was beginning to become unbearable for June because she started lightly sobbing, the agony in her chest rising.

"It would take all of us." Reed realized with a murmur, but not all of them could fight and there was no way in hell was he leaving his little sister in her moment of need. He was sure Sue felt the same thing as the woman tried to gently soothe his sister with her voice, letting the guys do the talking as she attempted to help June in any way that she could. Sue knew it wouldn't do much … but she needed to try, June would have done the same for her.

"Or maybe just one of us." Johnny stated, making the suggestion that he would take all they're powers and do a five-man job himself. He felt the very strong and deep desire to kill Victor right now – to squeeze him so hard with Reed's power than his head blows off. Something along those lines, anyway…

Reed turned towards him with a concerned look on his face, "We don't know what it could do to you." Following his thinking pattern.

Johnny didn't care, "Let's not make this about me." This was about getting his long-awaited revenge on Victor Von Doom, but not only that, saving the world so he can be with June. As Reed, Ben and Sue put their hands together, ready for the younger male to take their powers – Johnny walked over to June, kneeling beside her body as her head stayed on Sue's lap.

June shakily smiled when his face appeared before her, she tried to make herself seem okay but it wasn't working out so well, she knew he could see the pain riddling within her eyes. She didn't fully approve of the plan that Johnny had made and he was being a very reckless guy right now – but there was nothing she could do about it, and besides, she believed he could win this.

She believed in _him_.

"You … give him a good … b-beating for me…" She breathed out, feeling her body slowly become numb again, but more than before when the spear first hit – the pain was starting to slip away, and she knew exactly why – her heart was slowly starting to die and the blood running through her veins was starting to grow cold.

Johnny's lip quirked despite the situation, her words cheering him up a little – but not by much. "You know I will." He looked into her eyes, turning serious, "But you stay awake - you hear me?" He demanded lightly, the tears finally starting to sting against his orbs. "You stay with me."

June couldn't get herself to promise because she _knew_ it wasn't something she could keep – her life force had already begun slipping away. She just prayed that death wouldn't come for her until she got one last look at Johnny after Victor's been dealt with. She didn't want to leave this life without seeing him one last time. "Y-You got it, S-Storm." Her breath stuttered again, another tear leaking down the side of her face. "Besides…" Her lip pulled upwards for a moment, happiness passing the pain for a second, _"…I still have an answer to give you."_ She whispered the last part, her energy to talk becoming spent.

And at the moment Johnny's hand touched the other three's, he leant down further and kissed her – giving more than incentive to carry on fighting … but even then, he knew she would either way.

All the powers passed through his body – Johnny was now a man with five different energy-cloud powers and it was definitely a rush through his veins.

…

The sky gave a savage roar, worm-like weaves of darkness starting to descend towards the planet – each clouded snake heading towards the craters formed all over the world by the Surfer. The wind started picking up harder, almost like a tornado was about to hit the City.

Victor was bristling with the Surfer's energy as he floated in the air, still all the while _relishing_ in the fact that he had killed June … again. There was _no way_ she was coming back from that hit – that spear really did the trick. Even though he had originally been aiming for that Surfer … he didn't mind it being June in the end, though. Let's just say it's his repayment for what she did to him two years ago. He looked up towards the sky and honestly, he couldn't care less when he saw the Destroyer beginning to descend on the planet – he's gotten everything he's wanted. And now, the fun begins.

"To quote a friend of mine…" A very pissed off voice sounded from behind the man, startling him just a tad. Victor twisted around but saw no one there – until Johnny started appearing, having used Sue's power to hide. His body flaked off some flames, getting them to appear with an extremely hot temperature. His left arm suddenly grew rocky, but instead of turning fully orange like Ben – his arm almost looked like lava with rocks attached to it. Johnny's brow twitched in preparation for his strike, "…It's clobbering time."

Johnny's rocky arm darted forwards and connected with Victor's face head-on – the man didn't even get a chance to defend himself, and so he shouldn't. He didn't even deserve a chance – all he needed was a one-way ticket to hell. As Victor somersaulted backwards with the Board still attached to his feet - Johnny grabbed him this time around the neck with Reed's ability on his side. Johnny brought the bastard back towards his fist again, punching an extra hundred and ten percent with pure pleasure when it came to how much force he used. He silently hoped to break his little neck, instead of just beating up enough to snap whatever device the man had in order to connect him to the Surfer's power source.

Victor went flying away again, smashing into the set of glass windows to the pointed building ahead of them – shards of glass started falling towards the ground, hopefully, no one was walking underneath and on the pathway … for their own sakes. Once he regained his balance back with the board, a growl left his lips – finding Johnny Storm utterly infuriating. Like the Fantastic Five thought about him – this idiot was like a pain in the side that just didn't want to leave.

Johnny narrowed his furious gaze towards Victor as the guy began heading his way – his body started flickering with piping hot flames again. He was nowhere _near_ finished with this weasel.

…

Next to the crashed hover; June was now being held in Reed's arms with her head resting against his chest, her own barely moving at this point. Sue continued to brush her hand through the younger woman's hair, almost like she's combing away non-existent strands from June's face.

' _You're gonna be okay, Junie…_ ' Reed kept mumbling, and he didn't know whether it was to assure just his sister but himself also, ' _You're gonna be okay…'_

June's eyes shut with a shallow breath, a flash of light appearing within her eyes – but it wasn't because her end was here, memories just started drifting back to her.

 _The scarred man tilted his head at her, sending a shrug like there was no big deal. "How about we have a science lesson then. Welcome to lesson 101 … what happens when electricity connects with water?" He eyed her arms, the water was wrapped around her limbs as it continued to hold a strong barrier – the liquid was connected to her skin, which suddenly made her heart start to race with a very strong sense of foreboding. "Or even when a human stands in water … when a current flows through it?"_

 _A scream shot out of her mouth in pain … her whole world turning dark._

Before June could even open her eyes, another flash came back to her…

 _June blinked hard when she found herself standing, remembering having blacked out – looking up, she noticed something with a frown on her lips, she was standing by the lake downtown and according to what she could recall - she shouldn't even be here right now. If anything, she should be lying beside a cracked wall with possibly burnt skin and bones._

 _Victor had … electrocuted her, but not only that … he used the channel of water that ran throughout her body and electrified it._

 _She should be … dead, if she wasn't mistaken._

" _And you are, my dear." A voice from behind made her jump – she twisted sharply around with her wary guard up. She was surprised when she noticed someone standing there, it was a man in his mid-thirties to early forties with some thick roots of grey hair appearing on his head. The man watched as June sent him a confused look, wondering what he was talking about. His lip quirked, "Dead, June." He answered her silent question. "I can read your mind, so to speak – you're dead."_

 _June couldn't help it, but she took a step back from him, "Who are you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Not fully believing him at first, even though the conclusion had already formed in her head a few seconds ago._

 _The man seemed to think for a moment, connecting his hands behind his back after doing up his suit jacket. "I like to call myself, Greg." He replied, looking back towards her with a kind smile. "But really, I don't actually have a name – none of us do."_

 _June raised an eyebrow, she really didn't know what to think right now to be quite honest, "'Us'?"_

" _Reapers."_

 _The word repeated almost a dozen times until it finally caught up to her, "W-Wait," She stuttered, shaking her head in a disbelieving manner and the full hit of reality caught up to her – she can't be dead! "I-I can't die … not yet!" She had so much of a life to live still – she's only 24 for peaks sakes! "I don't want to die without him knowing how I feel." She didn't even realize those words had left her mouth until they did, but that was the undeniable truth._

 _She LOVED Johnny and she's tried so hard over the last couple of months to push him away, but he just keeps on reeling her back – whether he realises it or not is another thing altogether. Johnny Storm is the most idiotic, reckless yet loveable person she has ever met. She could never see herself being with any other person … no one but him._

 _June couldn't deny her feelings anymore … even if her heart was going to break in the end again … she couldn't die without at least seeing him one last time. "I'm not ready to leave." She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head as her voice cracked with sadness._

 _The reaper; Greg, seemed to stare at her – tilting his head almost curiously – as if he were seeing something he hadn't before. "Hmm." He hummed, realizing something for himself._

 _June's head snapped up towards him, hearing this tone of hum, "What?" She questioned, seeing a frown form on the reaper's lips – his eyes narrowing further, trying to figure out if something was really happening._

 _It took a moment for the reaper to reply, but when he did, it was with a questionable tone, "It seems as though … you have a choice." He answered, seeing a spark of light starting to form over to the side._

 _June's heart started lifting, "Y-You mean I can live?" Her voice filled with hope._

" _Yes."_

As June blearily opened up her eyes again, yet another flash bombarded her…

 _Several blocks away from the Baxter Building; the water beneath the City bridge held something that would devastate the family of the Fantastic Five. On the seabed; a body laid upon it. Fishes and debris swam around the body, the female's hair flowing with the current as her eyes remained closed. The body drifted a little at the force of the flow; her skin was pale and white, cold and lifeless like a dead being would be._

 _And that body; belonged to June Richards…_

~ Flashback ~

 _June's eyes suddenly snapped open within the water, a gasp following out from her lips but instantly felt herself choking on water – underwater. She started to cough out the liquid but she felt herself drowning as she did, her mind snapping to full-on survival mode and started clawing her way through the water and upwards. She was desperately trying to reach the surface while her lungs were screamed for air._

~ Flashback ~

 _June didn't know how she did it, but finally, her head broke the surface and water poured out of her mouth – her lungs expelling the liquid that had been swallowed down the wrong way. She roughly coughed, her head pounding as the dirty water continued to burn her throat._

~ Flashback ~

 _June was able to drag her body to land but during the process, it's like she wasn't really there. It wasn't until she shakily stood up on her feet, the pair that felt like they hadn't been used in months. She turned herself to look at the body of water with her body pale and cold while water dripped constantly from her form – her mind turning blank … she couldn't remember what happened._

 _Her mouth felt dry and her throat burned with sores, "What the hell happened to me?" She breathed, her voice cracking because just like her feet, it's like she hasn't talked in a long time._

A tear fell down June's cheek as her brother held her body tighter – this time she could really feel herself start to drift elsewhere, a place she's been before…

…

Johnny blocked incoming debris flying his way by using June's power, throwing up the shield that never protected her from the spear – the pieces of glass and rocks bounced off the barrier, ricocheting the chunks into sidewards buildings. Once he had thrown a massive fireball back towards Victor, he started conjuring up an ice fireball that was bigger than his body – probably about the size of a car.

Once Victor had stopped to balance himself, once again, he was hit to the side by something icy hard – Johnny wished the ball of ice smashed his head open, but no such luck. It's like the man was made of pure steel! Wait, he actually is come to think of it…

The best he got was making Victor smash into the glass building the man had already destroyed from the 30th floor and up.

Inside a clothing store down below, almost right under where Victor and Johnny were battling it out – Ben appeared while wearing an orange hoodie and a pair of grey joggers. After Johnny had taken his powers, he had reverted back to his human-looking self again, just like his practical joke had done a few days ago.

Looking up, he saw Victor crack the windows of the building he had flown into before sending the shards soaring towards Johnny – the younger man threw up the thin but strongest water barrier again – protecting himself successfully. Ben grew determined, he wanted his turn at beating this dick and looking over to one particular thing – a smirk slowly rose to his lips – he was looking at a construction crane.

Johnny grunted, getting thrown backwards – but, this time, it's what he needed. As much as he'd love to spend his time throwing hits and beating the crap out of Victor until there's nothing left but mince pie, he needed to get back to June. Time was also running out for the Surfer to do his job, too.

Using both Reed and Ben's abilities, he wrapped his enlarged hand around the spire of a building tower before swinging his body back around – his soaring form heading straight towards Victor this time. Johnny could feel the strain on his being that using all these powers at once was doing to him – but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to what June was going through right now.

Johnny sent a massive fireball at Victor, the flames hitting the man right in the chest – but it did no damn thing, especially while the idiot was still connected to the board. There was also the factor of the metal skeleton Victor had last time, no doubt it was still in place even with the new human coating back on.

As the fireball tried to consume Victor – Johnny hid again with Sue's power.

Victor didn't even get a chance to defend himself (which he shouldn't) because without being able to see Johnny, he never realized until too late what the younger man had planned. Suddenly, his whole body felt like it was being tied around the waist with a rope – he couldn't see anything wrapping around him – but he could feel it tightly. Something continued to stop him from using his arms and the pressure of the make-shift rope was starting to heat up … and fast.

Johnny made himself reappear, stirring up the heat by nearly passing the supernova level temperature. He squeezed Victor tighter as the man grunted with agitation. Johnny couldn't help it – he started to punch the guy in the face again, and again, and again … even though it probably wouldn't do much good. After a moment, he stopped with the slugging but turned up the heat even more – squeezing Victor even tighter – imagining the head blowing off scenario running through his mind.

Suddenly, the small machine on Victor's wrist started to sizzle and after a few seconds … it died and burst into lifeless sparks. The Board that had originally been underneath Victor's feet, almost instantly, let go of his body as it fell from the sky.

Johnny glanced over to the side, seeing Ben in the crane nearby – without even needing to be a mind reader, he knew exactly what the big guy was going to do. He brought Victor closer, sneering with hatred, _"This is for June."_ He practically growled into the bastards' ear before he unraveled himself – making Victor spin fast in the air like a spinning top.

Johnny watched with unbelievable pleasure as Ben used the crane to his advantage – he literally used Victor almost like a golf ball. Victor was smacked so hard with the thick and heavy metal bar that from what Johnny could see, the guy was flying all the way past the City and heading straight to the sea. With the amount of heat that had been applied to his skin only a moment ago … he's going to remain a statue for the fishes for the rest of his life ... if he can actually die of old age of course. Here's praying…

No one will ever find him down there, though.

And that's what pleased him the most.

…

The sky continued to rumble deeply, the wind still turning and twisting furiously but the darkened clouds had grown harsher … fiercer.

In Reed's arms; June could finally feel herself slipping towards that familiar bright light as it began to engulf her and this time, there was nothing she could do to stop it – she'd been trying too hard to stay, just wanting to rest her eyes upon the man she loved just one last time. But it never happened … she looked up towards her brother one last time who gazed up at the sky to watch as the Destroyer descended.

And as the last few seconds drew on – June's whole world suddenly went white.

Sue's bottom lip wobbled, "Reed…" Her voice cracked, watching as the once bright eyes of June Richards slowly turned into a dull note. Her body became still as stone. Reed looked down towards his little sister and suddenly, it came to him as to why she was so still, her chest no longer rising and the shallow breaths ceased from her nose. The hazel eyes that were once full of life gazed up at him with the paleness of death - her eyelids slightly open, "J-Junie…" His whisper came out with anguish, tears beginning to clog up his throat. The chilled body of his sister hit him harder than a train would have – the denial crashing into his heart even harder.

At this point; Ben had returned from the crane with Johnny right behind him – but they were too late and judging by their looks, the impact hit them even harder as they realized June had passed while they were away. But no one took it worse than Johnny, after Reed – the younger man fell to his knees beside June after giving Ben, Sue and Reed their powers back.

Silently, Johnny took June out of her brother's arms without much protest – Reed's body turned numb and so did his heart while Sue pulled his head into her neck, wrapping her arms around him in sorrow.

As June's lifeless body touched his skin, he felt her powers being returned even if no life remained inside her body. Johnny's shoulders began to shake and the tears he had been holding strongly were breaking down his walls. His breathing began to heave, and a sob left his mouth as he looked down at her pale face. She was as pale as she had been two years ago, the moment she found them fighting Victor – but, this time, she wasn't wet – this time, she looked lifeless and empty.

The moments over the past two years flashed before his eyes – every smile … every touch … every thought that brought him back to the woman he loved. And now it was just all … gone. The woman who changed him for the better – the one who made him want to become a better person was now lying in his arms … dead.

With a shaky hand, he gently closed her eyes … and that was all it took before he deeply buried his face into her neck, holding her tighter into his body as he willed himself to not break – but he didn't care … _she was gone_. His June, the love of his life was … dead. And he … he hadn't even there for her in the last moment she had with them. Guilt started to wrack his soul, gripping his body tighter as the sobs started pouring out with grief.

Norrin; who had been watching with regret and pain as June slowly drifted away raised his hand towards the end of the street – beginning to call his Board back after Johnny had successfully removed it from Victor. Slowly, but surely, the Board drifted back to him, while scaring a few of the Chinese people watching everything that had been happening for the last five minutes.

As the Board stopped beside him, Norrin stepped onto it – immediately feeling his power return to him fully as the bright silver crawled up his body, returning him back to how he originally was. As the silver returned to the whole of his body, his gaze turned back towards June whose body laid in the arms of her boyfriend.

The sound of thunder loudly clapped in the air, bringing everyone's attention back to the Destroyer that was beginning to really descend on the planet. The 'planet eater' was within the atmosphere now, a tunnel with large teeth could be seen from just a mile away.

Johnny pulled away from June's neck but not looking much better than before, he couldn't top staring at her face with his own tear-stained – he almost imagined her waking up in his arms, telling him that she had just fallen asleep or something stupid like that. But she didn't … and she never would.

Ben clenched his jaw, feeling his own set of salty tears run down the side of his rocky cheek – seeing June's body all still and how devastated Johnny was – the kid was breaking. Johnny was showing a side he's never even witnessed before. As the only one on the team with more of his emotions in check, he turned to the Surfer with a look of order hardened in his features, "You need to go." The Surfer needed to do his job now and rid the Universe of this Destroyer once and for all.

The Surfer ignored him, drifting closer towards June and Johnny and as each of the team looked to him with devastated confusions … they suddenly watched with the sight of Norrin reaching out his hand towards the female brunette. Johnny didn't stop him with the feeling that he mustn't interfere – Norrin had his hand mere inches away from June's face, her eyes still peacefully closed as Johnny had left them.

Suddenly, a strong glow of light flashed from his fingertips that were almost unseen – his fingers waved slowly over her face like they were trying to mimic a certain pattern. Certain parts of Norrin's body began to turn grey again, just patches all over his body when energy flowed through his form like a channel – he was transferring some of his Board's energy … into life. His eyes widened at a certain point, his facial features almost contorting with pain as his face scrunched up slightly.

He was bringing June Richards back into the land of the living.

A small gasp flew out of Norrin's mouth as the form of light dimmed into nothing on the edge of his fingertip - his shoulders heaved downwards with relief as he achieved what he needed to. After a moment, his head turned towards Johnny – looking straight into his eyes, "Treasure… each moment with her…" He advised, his speech slowed as usual but now completely serious with care, "…and, tell her she was right … we _do_ … have … a choice." And with that, he flew upwards without uttering another word – heading towards the Destroyer as the team realizes what the alien had just done for them.

Johnny watched the Surfer go up but then his head snapped back down to look at June – it took a few seconds, but suddenly, the beautiful brunette in his arms began to shift.

Sue gasped with amazement with her hand over her mouth and Reed couldn't help but let out a laugh in delight – his sister was moving! June was alive and the paleness of her skin was quickly fading back to its original warm colour. Ben chuckled along with him, not being able to believe it – but somehow actually able to.

Johnny, on the other hand, started letting out relieved stutters of breath, "Your alive." He whispered to himself, looking down towards the love of his life with the pure comfort of knowing that she'd was fine. She didn't have the look of pain anymore … she almost looked peaceful.

' _She's okay'_ He slowly reassured himself, a tear of utter joy falling down his tear-stained cheek. ' _She's gonna be okay.'_

…

The Surfer kept narrowly dodging the flying rocks and debris as he tried to get into the heart of the Destroyer – it was the only way to properly take him out, and for good. Even his with Board and the speed on his side, the wind was terribly hard within the dark clouds – he couldn't seem to move forwards fast enough, it's almost like the Destroyer knew he was coming – and what he planned to do.

But suddenly, a force from behind began propelling him forwards with a start and looking back, he saw the face of Jonny Storm pushing him forwards, completely covered in flames as he flew. Johnny sent him a grateful look, "Thought you could use a hand." He said to the alien and Johnny swore he could have seen a small smile appeared on the silver man's face.

As soon as Johnny realized how bad this was becoming, he had gently given June back to her brother, knowing she'd be safe with him, Ben and his older sister. He knew the Surfer would need his help – and for bringing June back, the Surfer deserved a big helping hand to get rid of this monster that was trying to kill the planet.

…

Minutes later, the storms and the Destroyer were still continuing with full force ahead of them. Reed had his little sister back in his arms, keeping her close almost protectively as the atmosphere darkened. Sue brought herself into Reed's side, digging her head into his shoulder as explosions combusted around them in many different buildings. People began to scream, and the dark cloud with teeth kept on going with its destruction.

Ben didn't understand, this was supposed to be all fixed by now – why wasn't the Destroyer gone yet?!

"Why isn't it working?!" He yelled over the chaos around them, looking over towards Reed and the girls. June was still passed out in her brother's arms, no clear sign of when she'll actually wake up evident to them.

Reed tightened his grip on June, bringing Sue closer to him before looking up towards the sky with acceptance, "We were too late." He gathered, but almost straight after he said this, he was proved wrong ... the sky instantaneously lit up with a massive big flash of white light … and just like that … all the dark clouds and explosions disappeared, and no more terror was continued.

The Surfer did it … he finished the Destroyer off once and for all.

The sky was clear other than a few white clouds drifting over the top and the bright light faded into the night sky – bringing silence to China and the rest of the world to fathom out on what had just happened. The power down the street began to light up again and the people on the ground slowly started to stand up, relief apparent in their features.

Everything gradually started to turn back to how it was before and no one frightened of dying by a vicious planet-eating cloud anymore.

At that moment; June's eyes began to flutter, her consciousness starting to come back. A small sigh left her lips as everything around her, including herself, came back to life. Reed felt movement in his arms - that's when he peered down towards his sister and a gigantic beam lifted onto his lips when he noticed her waking up, the same happening with Sue and Ben when they saw her movement of being awake.

Reed was the first one June's gazed upon as she fully woke up, "Reed?" She didn't know what had happened, but all she remembered was a bright light and then … nothing. Wasn't she supposed to be dead right now?

Reed let out a small laugh, one that nothing bad could overcome, "Hey." He said in delight but with a brotherly soft tone mixed in – holding the tears of joy from leaking out again, his sister's eyes were her usual bright hazel colour again. A huge weight lifted from his heart as he stared at her.

June's lips turned into a smile, seeing him positively happy – it was catching her … but when she caught a sight of the clear black sky past his head, you could actually see stars – her brow furrowed with confusion. She _swore_ a deadly planet-eating cloud had been commencing onto them the moment her life ceased to exist. "Did I miss the finale?" She wondered curiously with a light joke, feeling her strength slowly come back to her in strong waves.

…

When Johnny touched the ground a laugh belted out of his mouth, looking up at the sky with his own version of a delight of success – Ben chuckled deeply when he noticed the younger male returning from his mission, waving out his arms in celebration and headed over to him.

"He did it!" Johnny cheered as the last of the flames retreated from his body – that Silver Surfer saved their planet, and he couldn't be more grateful.

Ben knew this guy needed a big pat on the back too, so he did – by spoken words and a _literal_ pat on the back, "Good job, kid." Johnny had not only technically stopped Victor, but if it wasn't for him – the Surfer might not have even been able to save their planet before it was too late.

"Woah, woah!" Johnny exclaimed, his eyes widening at the human touch before it could be stopped – his mind instantly sprinting to the conclusion that the power switch was still active. But after a second and when he didn't change – he was proved wrong. A full on beam slowly spread against his lips as he touched Ben again – double checking to make sure the no-change wasn't just a fluke, "I didn't change!" He cheered after a moment when the realization struck him, unbelievably happy as he actually bounced around a bit.

Ben looked happy about it as well – not caring that he wouldn't be able to switch powers again, but he's okay with the way he looked. Alisa _loved_ his rocky form. "Ha, that's right." He laughed, patting the man on the shoulder again.

In Johnny's excitement, he kissed Ben on the top of his head before giving the rocky man a giant hug – _completely_ overstepping both his boundaries … and Ben's.

"Alright," Ben shifted uncomfortably, "That's enough, now you're making me uncomfortable." He said honestly, there was only so much affection from the idiot he could take.

Johnny took a step back from him, raising his hands up in a surrendering proposition, "Sorry." He apologised, getting that had gone a little too far with his actions. At that moment; Reed and Sue had helped June up from the ground, pulling her into a hug as Johnny finally turned towards them. And for him … it's like the whole world stopped turning.

There she was, his June … smiling as her brother and Sue expressed their relief of the fact that she was alive. He didn't even realize he was standing in the middle of the street, staring at her like an idiot … not until she noticed him there, and a massive smile grew on her lips.

As soon as June's eyes locked onto Johnny's, she silently moved out of the hug her brother and Sue were still giving her – never moving her gaze from _his_. And it was like her feet had a mind of their own because she started running towards him – something he followed as he started too. As soon as their bodies collided, Johnny lifted her off the ground slightly within a very tight hug – his face buried into her neck again, her familiar scent wafting back to his consciousness.

June tightened her arms around his neck, breathing in deep as she reminded herself that she was alive … again. Something of which she still couldn't be happier about.

Johnny swallowed hard, calming his heart down, "Never … and I mean _never_ do that again." He pleaded into her skin, not being able to survive going through something like that.

She couldn't help but smile, "As long as you don't do something stupidly reckless again." She countered as they pulled apart and they finally looked to each other deeply. Johnny raised his hands to cup her cheeks with a quirk to his lips, savouring her face – almost reminding his inner being that she was actually here still and that he wasn't dreaming.

"You know that's impossible." Johnny chuckled, amusedly shaking his head. There was no way he's gonna NEVER be reckless again … but he'd, at least, promise to be careful.

June let out a dramatic sigh but not really caring too much about it right now anyway, "Fine." She relented, it was the best she was going to get and she knew it. Then quietly, she bit her lip, "Ask me." She requested, prompting him to finish their last conversation that ended up with her stopping an important question.

Johnny's heart pounded because he knew what she was talking about, "Ask you … what?" He pretended to look confused, unable to hide his teasing smirk from her as he did.

June's eyes narrowed playfully but a small chuckle did leave her lips – he knew exactly what she was talking about – his eyes had sparkled at her request. "You know damn well what, Storm." She said with a smile.

Johnny grinned, moving one of his hands away from her cheek before grabbing the chain from around his neck again, bringing out the small engagement ring he showed her before in the Military base hallway. He placed the ring in the middle of his fingers, holding it up as one knee connected to the gravel underneath him – he could feel the stares from the rest of the team, but was unable to see how they were reacting to this, though.

Johnny looked up into her eyes, "June Richards." He began, his heart pumping fast with nerves, even though he already knew what her answer was going to be. "Will you do me the _greatest_ and most _magnificent_ honour in marrying me … becoming my … Mrs. June Storm."

June never lost the happiness bubbling inside of her as she went to kneel on the ground in front of him, her height nearly reaching his – but their eyes never disconnected. " _God, yes…"_ She breathed out quietly so only he could hear – this was the best day of both of their lives.

With the question answered, Johnny slipped the ring onto the right finger – clearly letting everyone know what the decision had been.

And surprisingly, Ben was the first one to holler about it in celebration.

"FINALLY!" Ben yelled, waving his arms up in exasperation – Reed and Sue chuckled as they held each other, watching as their younger siblings took the next step in their relationship.

 **~ Review ~**

 **Review [CJ/OddBall]: Thank you so much for your usual long reviews and I've lengthened the fight scene just a little more to include June's power a bit. June hasn't actually told anyone what Victor had told her during the kitchen scene. I'm probably going to have that talk during either the next chapter or the Bonus one. I haven't quite decided.**

 **As for a Deadpool/OC Fanfic, I've honestly never thought about it and I probably won't do one. I loved the movie how it was, and the female character that was with Deadpool so it's not likely. Sorry! And about the Peter/Gwen – I can see what you mean, lol.**


	18. Fifth Times the Charm

**Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | Fifth Times the Charm**

 _The fight was over._

 _The Destroyer was gone and the world had been saved, for the second time if you count Victor to be the first. Actually, well, they've saved the world several times due to their powers, depending on how you interpret 'saved the world' anyway._

 _The Five were slowly walking down the street where buildings and certain things were badly damaged. Reed was holding Sue's hand while Ben stood at the end, and on the other side of Reed was Johnny and June. Johnny hadn't let go of her since she accepted his proposal, he kept his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her as close as possible._

" _So," Ben started, looking glum as he spoke, "I guess this is it then." Recalling the fact that Sue and Reed were supposed to be leaving the group after the whole 'Surfer-Crisis' had ceased to exist. "We all go our separate ways."_

 _Reed didn't even have to think about his answer, "No." He denied._

 _Ben looked over to him and Sue, shock evident in his eyes, "No?" They didn't mean … ?_

 _Sue was the one to speak this time, agreeing with her fiancé, "No."_

 _Johnny didn't look so sure as to whether he believed them or not, "No?" He questioned this time with doubt lacing in his voice._

 _Reed smiled slightly, liking their reactions, "If it wasn't for the team, the whole world would be gone by now." He explained, gesturing to the streets that were pretty banged up. And it was true – if it wasn't for the Fantastic Five … the world wouldn't even be around anymore._

 _No more life on Earth._

 _Sue agreed with him, "We can't run away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect." She grinned, finding the looks of shock on Ben and Johnny's face amusing. June, though, she just had a smile on her face – maneuvering herself slightly so just her hand was held in Johnny's. "This is who we are."_

 _Johnny let out an exasperated groan, "That's what I've been saying." He exclaimed, looking mildly annoyed – but on the inside, he was very happy about the final decision. Becoming the 'Fantastic Three' didn't sound as cool as the 'Fantastic Five'._

 _There was still a little doubt in Ben, but couldn't help but ask, "What about having a normal life?" He paused, "A family?"_

 _June chuckled, "Who says you need to be normal to have a family?" She questioned rhetorically. Looking between the team, shrugging lightly with a knowing look, "We're already a family."_

 _Sue smiled at that, hugging herself into Reed's arm as they continued down the street, "So," She began, glancing up at her future husband, "Are you up for another media circus wedding?" Not feeling as bitter about it as the last time around. It's probably because, after everything that's happened today, she just couldn't bring herself to react badly to it._

 _Maybe they should just elope instead?_

" _Fifth times the charm."_

 _Reed let out a tired sigh, completely against the idea after what's happened over the last four attempts. There HAD to be another way. "No," He admitted, shaking his head. But after a second of careful thought, a chuckle fell from his lips, an idea creeping up on him. "But … I have a better idea."_

…

In a Japanese garden, a few days later and a few hours away from where the last fight had occurred – the Fantastic Five were all together, ready to finally watch as Reed and Sue tied the knot. In the background, traditional Japanese music instruments played a light wedding song – Reed and Sue were going to be married, away from all the prying cameras and reporters as decided.

The garden itself was beautiful with vibrant and colourful flowers appearing wherever you look. June stood to the side in a dress similar to what she had worn during the fourth attempt at a wedding, the painful high heels she was wearing right now began to dig in – she despised these creatures and prayed she could take the death traps off soon.

Reed was waiting where he was supposed to be; in front of the Priest, not a PDA in sight (although, it was slipped into his suit pocket like last time). Ben was standing with Alisha next to him; he had flown back home get her the moment the couple getting married decided on what they were going to do.

The music continued as Sue was being escorted down the aisle, Johnny leading her through just like last time. Sue couldn't stop smiling because she knew that this time … there would be _nothing_ that could stop her from marrying the man she loved. There were no camera or reporters, no one to invade their privacy in order to get a peek at their wedding, and no one to say something either horrible or nice about it.

This … is what their wedding should be about.

 _Family_ and _Love._

No publicity and/or greedy video footage being taken either.

As the Storm siblings made it to the Priest, Johnny let go of his sister – heading instantly over to June before wrapping her within his arms. Ever since the final showdown, he's having a hard time leaving her for even just a few minutes. The events really took a toll on him, and June could see this - but she didn't say anything. She couldn't get enough physical contact either; having a slightly hard time dealing with what had happened too. She had died … twice!

The Priest (the same from all four other attempts) began to speak, "Dearly beloved," He smiled, as usual, hoping to finally get through this service without it turning bad … again. "We are gathered here today to join Reed Richards … and Sue Storm together-" And suddenly, a familiar beeping sound stopping him in mid-sentence.

The Priest's inner being closed his eyes in exasperation, cursing silently upon the device to hell.

As usual, Reed got out his PDA from the inner pocket – Sue glanced over with curious eyes, surprisingly not angry about it … or pissed. After last time; there could be a reason to worry if the PDA starts beeping. People nearly died during their fourth attempt because of the 'wanting to ignore it' idea.

" _What is it?"_ Sue whispered over to him as the Service stopped – she watched as her future, soon-to-be husband typed away on the machine in his hands, very fast.

"Uh," Reed looked uncomfortable, "Venice is sinking into the Adriatic." He said it just loud enough for all the team to hear.

Johnny was standing behind June, his arms wrapped around her waist when her head leaned back at the message – hitting her lover lightly in the chest, leaning into his body more, "Uh, oh." She murmured with a small smile on her face, rolling her eyes. She had a feeling as to what was going to happen now. Jonny chuckled lightly, placing a kiss on the top of her head – wrapping her up in his arms a little tighter – watching the rest of the show unveil.

Ben sighed along with the same thoughts, "Oh, boy." He muttered, shaking his head at how things seem to pop up when they really didn't want them to. "That's a biggie." Holding Alisha similar to how Johnny was holding June.

Sue seemed to take Reed's previous approach during their fourth attempt at a wedding – she turned to the Priest, looking insistent. "Can we just … skip to the end?" She more along the lines of ordered … rather than suggested. Reed looked over at her, blinking with surprise at what she was asking. But couldn't be happier either – he just wanted to be married to her, he wanted to be her husband now after all this time. Besides, he _really_ didn't want to go through a sixth wedding.

He would positively want to kill himself at that point.

The Priest was startled but wasn't surprised, so he did what she asked, "Uh, okay – the love these two share-" He was cut off by Reed this time before even the first sentence had finished – the tone more insistent than Sue's had been.

"-No, the VERY end." He pushed. Sue didn't seem to have a problem with the decision.

The Priest gave up; skipping to the very, VERY end of the Ceremony. He looked a little down that he wouldn't be able to say his entire speech, but made himself get over it pretty quickly. "Do you have the rings?"

"Here!" Ben called out, raising his hand a little – stepping forwards before placing the two finger-sized hoops into Reed and Sue's hands. The nearly newly-weds quickly put on each other's rings, promptly holding each other's hands afterwards – they were gazing into each others eyes, waiting for the Priest to say the last verse. But after a couple of seconds … there was still silence.

The Priest was just standing there, bible in hand as a serene smile was left on his lips, watching the couple finally unite as a married couple - he was snapped out of his mood by both Reed and Sue's head snapping over to him, a pushing look showing in their eyes. "Ah, right-" He remembered, getting back to business, "I now pronounce you man and wife … and you may kiss the bride."

Everyone in the crowd, especially those of the Fantastic Five and Alisha had large smiles on their faces when Reed and Sue leaned in – ceiling the marriage with a kiss, one last lasted at least three seconds. When Sue and Reed pulled back from each other, beams on their lips from finally getting hitched – they took a couple of seconds to revel in this new chapter in their lives.

But then; the real emergency came back.

 _Venice is sinking into the Adriatic!_

Sue was the first to become serious, looking to her _husband_ with a look, "Okay, we should get out of here now." She declared with a nod to her head.

Reed agreed, "Yeah." Moving with her towards the hover-car that was put back together last night by the Richard siblings. Ben followed behind after saying a sweet farewell to his girlfriend – June and Johnny were heading over too, hand in hand as usual.

As they all climbed into the hover vehicle – Sue's eyes widened in remembrance. She turned to Reed, placing a hand on his arm for a second – getting him to turn to her. "I have to throw the bouquet." She told him, grinning – a plan already forming on her lips.

Throughout the crowd, ladies giggled intensively as they readied themselves – all wanting to catch the bouquet of flowers, _they were all single you see…_

When Sue threw the flowers, it didn't head towards the crowd, no … it went to one person in particular … June. The brunette was startled into catching it but did so anyway. June grinned happily, the flowers Sue had chosen for her bouquet were actually very beautiful. "Thanks, Sue." Giving the woman a knowing look, seating herself next to Johnny in the middle section of the hover-car. He grinned over at her; linking his hand into hers, both their engagement rings clinking together lightly.

If he hadn't already proposed yesterday … he would have definitely done it the moment his sister got June to catch the flowers; but even then, who could wait any longer to propose to such a beautiful woman?

As the hover-car starting lifting into the air; the engines fully firing up in order to get them to the Adriatic – June turned towards her fiancé, a soft but happy smile on her face. He turned to her, feeling her warm hazel eyes looking to him. Their eyes connected, _"I love you, Torch."_ She spoke with her lips, knowing her voice wouldn't have been heard over the passing wind in the sky. And she didn't want anyone else to hear her words over the headphones covering their ears.

Johnny smiled too, a content look on his features. _"And I love you too, Aqua_." He replied in the same manner but using her 'superhero' name instead as she used his, knowing she could read his lips too.

Although, he'd love to kiss hers right this second…

 _In the sky; the hover-car broke off into three sections as it did last time. The people on the ground watched with excitement as the three hover crafts did something special in the air. A massive '5' was carved into the bright blue sky … signalling to everyone that the Fantastic Five had been there._

 _ **Over the past three years; many things have happened to the Fantastic Five, from beginning … to end. People were hurt and hearts were broken - they were mended and new parts of life will start … life will continue on. They've had their struggles, their fights and their victories – but today, a new chapter has begun for the Fantastic Five family.**_

 _ **And there was so much more to come….**_

 **~ NOTE ~**

 **And this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the last 'movie' chapter of 'The Love of a Storm' series. There will be NO other books to this (just in case anyone was wondering) but as I said before (if anyone reads my little notes) … I will be doing a BONUS chapter as a sneak-peak into Johnny and June's future.**

 **The BONUS I'm hoping will be up during the weekend, if not, early next week before Tuesday at the latest. I have an essay to complete by midnight tomorrow and a criminal law assignment due on Monday. (Not as fun as if may sound, lol)**

 _If you have anything specific you'd like to see in the BONUS that I might not think of, let me know. It will include, [Wedding, Clip of a future pregnancy (ooh) and the after-birth scene] {You'll get a dedication if I used your idea!}_

 **Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	19. BONUS - Along the Way

**DEDICATIONS**

CJ/Oddball **[Fanfiction]**

Sometimes **[Quotev]**

Kiikatty **[Wattpad]**

 _Thank you guys_ _ **so much**_ _for your suggestions!_

Oh, **warning** , a swear word in this chapter!

 **Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer | The Storm Ignites | BONUS – Along the Way**

" _Do you, Johnny Storm … take June Richards to be your lawfully wedded wife_ _,_ _to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do_ _us part."_

" _ **I do."**_

" _Do you, June Richards … take Johnny Storm to be your lawfully wedded husband,_ _to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do_ _us part._ _"_

" _ **I do."**_

" _I now pronounce you man and wife – you may kiss the bride."_

…

Over the next six months; quite a few things happened. Not only did Johnny and June FINALLY tie the knot but the Fantastic Five family was about to get bigger. About a month after the Destroyer was vanquished, Ben proposed to Alisha, whom happily said 'Yes'. A few weeks later she finally moved into the Baxter Building with them and was now sharing a bedroom with the man she loved.

On top of the wedding and Alisa's permanent arrival … Sue was pregnant. Reed and Sue had been practically jumping with happiness every time the baby was mentioned; they figured he/she must have been conceived about a week from returning home. Everyone was clearly happy for them; and found it amusing whenever Sue had instant _hormonal episodes._

Let's just say – Reed Richards looked positively frightened the other day.

Currently; Johnny and June were alone in a small boat, sailing towards a small island off the coast – they were finally and officially married which meant … _Honeymoon_ time. The couple were on a small but large enough boat, one that they rented for the two weeks away. Johnny was Piloting, as usual, looking out to the water with two arms wrapping around his midsection, a body leaning into his back and a chin on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" June asked, again, a small pout on her lips as her eyes gazed up towards her _husband's_ face. For the past two months, he's said NOTHING about where he's taking her and like he already knew … she could get very impatient. But she tried stopping herself from asking – knowing he wanted to surprise her. She even tried luring him with sex to get her answer, but still, _nothing_ seemed to work. June had to hand it to him, though, he had a strong will NOT to tell her what she wanted to desperately know.

Johnny's lip quirked, "Nope." Putting the emphasis on the, 'P' while slowly shaking his head. They were almost there and no way was he going to reveal _that_ secret but was silently loving her position behind him – although, he'd rather be the one hugging her from behind. "Besides," He continued, looking up to see something familiar finally coming into his vision. "We're here."

… **The Rest Can Be Found in 'To Have and To Hold'…**

~ 8 ~

Two months after the Honeymoon; June felt the unbearable feeling of wanting to vomit – she was lying in bed, Johnny curling her up into his chest while he soundly slept next to her. June tried to ignore the feeling, her face scrunching up uncomfortably, but it didn't work. Letting out an uneasy breath, she slowly unwrapped herself from her husband's arms and practically ran to the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

She was able to get there just in time because the sickness burst from her; in the rush, she had forgotten to shut the door to encase her hurls. As she threw up, Johnny was startled awake – both by the noise and the fact that he didn't feel the warm body of his wife cuddling up to him anymore.

"June." He mumbled tiredly, rubbing a hand over his eyes in order to wake himself up. Another heave sounded from the bathroom, worrying him – in as much of a rush as June had been, he stumbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He was met with the sight of his wife kneeling in front of the toilet, her head bent down as she threw up again.

As the sickness began to fade away, she felt someone kneeling beside her and rubbing her back, combing the brunette strands of hair away from her face as she looked over. June was pale while her eyes watered, something that usually happens to someone who's just thrown up. She grabbed a couple of tissues from the roll, patting her mouth with it to wipe away anything excess. After throwing it into the toilet bowl, she flushed it – whisking away the evidence of having been sick.

As the flushing sound quietened, June finally spoke, "I woke you up, I'm sorry." She apologised with a tired note but there was a rasp to it, feeling her stomach returning back to its normal self.

"Nah, it's fine." He waved it off, a small smile on his lips when he saw the colour returning back to her face. "Looks like your stomach doesn't like Reed's cooking after all." He expected a little chuckle from her, but for some reason, she didn't. June's eyebrows just furrowed, her eyes flickering with suspicion when something in particular popped into mind. The smile on his face slowly slipped, "What is it?" Growing concerned.

June blinked, her mind trying to remember something deeply, but nothing was coming back to her. "I-I don't remember the last time I had my period." She admitted; the last time as far as she could recall was about a week before the wedding. A feeling started to brew within her – silently telling June that her body was different and her mind was just being too slow to catch up to the, 'why?'.

Johnny's stomach started to churn too, but in a good way … a hopeful way when he caught onto what she might be saying. "How long?" He questioned, knowing she could remember at least the last period she had.

"Oh, my god…" June breathed, feeling a little lightheaded when the realization came to her. "Johnny, it's been over two months … and the Honeymoon, we…" Not needing to finish her sentence – the term _Honeymoon-sex_ was the basic term for what their 2 weeks together consisted of.

Come to think of it; Johnny HAD been noticing subtle differences in June lately – she seemed to get tired a little more often, staying it bed a little longer than usual. In the bedroom, she seemed to be more sensitive when it came to sex, hornier (not that he minded at all) and there was a thing that really came to mind – she's been eating pickles, A LOT of pickles.

Never in the past has she been so into those green stick vegetables.

And with at least TWO missed periods … that was all he needed to confirm it.

June was pregnant.

…

About 7 months later; if it wasn't clear all those months ago if June was pregnant, it was sure enough now – given the fact that it looked like she had a blown-up balloon under her shirt. At just under 9 months pregnant, two days before her due date was to arrive – her feet were swollen, she was cranky more than 70% of the time and the fact that she needed to pee every five minutes had her more than a little annoyed.

But, putting aside the cons of a pregnancy – there were major pros to it too. The major pro being a baby was soon to be added to the family, the second one in the Fantastic Five. Sue had _Abigail Luna Richards_ soon after finding out about their own bun-in-the-oven. A big baby at 6lbs and 5 ounces; during the pregnancy Sue had gone a little crazy on the eating side, but after the birth, she was almost back to her model-like figure in no time.

June's been very lucky when it comes to the fullness of her figure; she knew for a fact she had gained just enough weight to make her fill out just a little (not including the baby) but she didn't mind too much. The baby was everything to her and Johnny; that little peanut came first and her weight after the birth was the last thing on her list.

As soon as the pregnancy had been confirmed by many of those over-the-counter pee sticks (all of them saying, 'Congratulations! … You're Pregnant!') an appointment was made at the nearest hospital. They didn't really need a confirmation from a doctor saying whether or not the tests had been correct – all they wanted to know is that the baby was healthy. June had been originally concerned about the pregnancy, all because she HAD died twice in the past several years.

The fearful thought she had was that those two experiences might have messed with her body too much to carry a baby to term. But, according to the Doctors and right now, she's was perfectly healthy.

And on that note; June had eventually told Johnny about the certain things – like, neglecting to mention about her … previous death. But as usual; she talked, and he listened. He didn't seem angry or annoyed that she kept something as important as (I've died before, yippee!) – he was more along the lines of just … relieved. Like the others; he had been worried about her after what happened about 4/5 years ago now. But, like Norrin said, ' _Treasure each moment with her_.' And that's what he's doing.

He was just thankful Norrin brought her back to them … to him. Because, if he hadn't, there wouldn't be a littlest Storm growing in her womb right now – ready to be brought into the world in just a matter of days.

After much discussion; they made the unanimous decision to NOT know the baby's gender before the birth, so what they've done is created a name for a girl … and one for a boy. Johnny believed Peanut was going to be a little girl with June's hair and his eyes – but June, she had the mother's instinct … she had a gut feeling it was going to be a boy with her hazel-nut eyes and Johnny's tone of hair colour.

As for powers – they honestly weren't sure. It would have to be something to deal with when the time is right. With Abigail, Reed and Sue's daughter, she's already showing signs of a power. But, it wasn't like either of her parent's powers – from what everyone could tell, Abi had the power of telekinesis. Since she's still very young, all they've seen her do was push away a small plate of food from the table without touching it. Other than that – there's been nothing as of yet.

On the night before her due date, June was finding it really hard to even get comfortable, let alone sleep. Johnny was next to her, sleeping like a log – for the past few days he's been 'renovating' the room next door that would become the baby's room. It's lucky, really, that the Baxter Building apartment was so big – there were still two empty rooms in this place. June hasn't seen inside the baby's room yet because just like the Honeymoon, her husband wanted it to be a surprise.

June sucked in a sharp breath, feeling yet another Braxton Hicks contraction, but this time, it felt a little more intense. She's been getting bigger ones on and off for days, but her Doctor just assures that it's perfectly normal and it would've started happening as early as the second trimester, prior to the birth itself. It's just the mother's womb and the birth canal getting ready to push a baby out.

For the birth, June decided she was going to do it completely natural – no needles of any kind in sight. According to her Doctor, she's as healthy as can be and shouldn't be any worries. It's not that she's completely frightened of needles, yes, they make her very uncomfortable, but a large needle being pierced in her back?

Fuck _that_ idea.

June let out a breath, feeling the contraction slip away again. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach, gently stroking it as she looked down – a small kick was felt on the top of her belly, a tiny foot wanting some more room to move about in. Closing her eyes, she tried to get back to sleep again – but it didn't work, this Peanut seemed to like beating her insides every few seconds it seemed. With a small groan, she finally gave up trying to sleep – lifting her heavy body up into a seated position with a tired sigh, leaving the duvet draped around her now crossed legs.

Feeling a large movement, Johnny shifted where he laid – slowly beginning to wake up. Eventually blinking his eyes open, through the dark, he could see June sitting up and leaning against the headboard – caressing her stomach. Despite his tiredness, he couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Peanut giving you troubles again?" He mumbled, smiling softy as he felt more awake.

June let out a small scoff, "He just doesn't seem to want me to sleep." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Johnny smirked, " _She_ just can't wait to come out and meet us." He was persistent that this little Peanut in June's womb … was a girl. With an undetectable groan, he sat himself up with a small yawn – he moved over so he was facing his wife, his hand now resting on her stomach and above her hand. He felt a few hard kicks banging against his palm – no wonder she couldn't sleep. That baby had some pure strength.

That got a chuckle out of her when she shook her head; he was going to lose that bet when it came to their baby's gender. It was a boy – she could feel it. Besides, this baby was more restless and annoying than Johnny sometimes. It just HAD to be a boy.

Johnny looked down at his wife's stomach, poking it gently three times with his finger as if he were trying to get his son/daughter's attention. "Now, Peanut." A name they've been calling their child ever since finding out about the pregnancy. 'Peanut' just sounded so much better (and cooler – in Johnny's option) than 'Baby' or any other pet name.

June pursed her lips, finding the scene starting to become amusing. She watched him as he continued.

"You have a choice here – either you can quiet down and let your mother get some much-needed sleep … _and your father_ …. Or, you can be as impatient as your mother and break that amniotic sac now … what do you say?" He grinned, not actually expecting it to work – he just wanted June to smile and cheer up despite the lack of sleep.

A few seconds after he finished his sentence, June suddenly felt the strangest feeling – somewhat of a gush of liquid wetting the bedsheets under her body – no doubt, coming from her uterus. Her mouth formed an, 'O' and her eyes widened just a little when she recognized what had just happened. Johnny didn't seem to notice, though. "Uh, Johnny." She swallowed, trying to stay calm for both her sake … and Johnny's.

When Johnny looked up, the grin immediately slipped off his face as he took note of the realization on his wife's face. "What is it?" He frowned, worried now.

June glanced down at her stomach, feeling her shorts near enough completely wet by now. "My water just broke." Looks like this kid chose Johnny's second option – Peanut wanted to come out … now!

This baby was coming into the world a little early.

…

Almost twelve hours later; the littlest Storm had entered the world with a small cry and slightly flushed skin. The nurses and Doctors did their duty's and in less than five minutes; a baby boy was lying curled up in a blue blanket on June's chest – Johnny's finger captured within the small grip of the baby's hand.

 _Brandon Edward Storm._

 _Born: 19_ _th_ _March 2016 – 5:25pm._

 _Parents: June and Johnny Storm._

Brandon had little tuffs of brown hair coming out of the top of his head, and weighing a good 5lbs 8oz, he was the perfect weight for a near due date birth. At this point, their little boy had dark eyes, almost a dark brown – but everyone could expect a change within them over the next few months. June reckons they'd eventually turn into her hazel ones – another motherly feeling she was sure to be correct on.

Although Johnny had been beaten when it came to the gender guessing; he already loved his son with all his heart … and June. But he was sure that if they were to have another child (which he would be more than happy for) it'll be a girl.

The name 'Edward' was actually a family name for June; her father's name. Just like with Abigail; Reed and Sue had decided to call their daughter's middle name after the Storm sibling's mother, 'Luna'.

"He's beautiful." June breathed, looking down at their son as he cooed – tears leaking down the side of her cheeks. Although the birth had been VERY painful, specifically towards the end, she was glad for going the natural way.

Although, Johnny's other hand probably wasn't feeling as sure as she was. He'll have a large bruise in the morning, that's for sure. Her own lower body ached, almost painfully – but she ignored it, too engrossed in the little being wrapped in her arms – the baby that had been growing within her body for last 9 months.

Johnny could feel tears of joy running down his face too, he leant towards June before kissing the top of her head – the both of them relishing in the fact that this little boy was a product of their love. "I love you." He murmured into her _very_ sweaty hair.

June looked up at him with an exhausted chuckle. "I love you too." She replied before letting him kiss her on the lips, this time, passion evident within the action.

~ 8 ~

Over a year later; everyone was gathered around in the living room of the Baxter Building apartment, amusedly watching as Johnny tried to get Brandon to say a specific phrase … 'Flame on'. He was kneeling on the ground while Brandon was sitting in his mother's lap, gazing up at his father with interest.

"Brandon, come on, you know you want to." Johnny pleaded lightly much to everyone's amusement, "Just say it … ' _Flame On'_."

Little Brandon just stared at his father with his big hazel eyes. Yes, hazel – June had once again been right in saying their son's eyes would eventually change to her shade.

Like mother like son.

Suddenly, a little giggle felt through Brandon's lips, "Clobber!" He exclaimed with his loud yet young voice, pointing towards Ben who sat on the second couch with Alisha rung into his arms.

While Johnny groaned with exasperation, his head flopping forwards onto the couch and beside his wife's leg – Ben cheered, a clenched fist reaching for the ceiling in celebration. "Yes!" He cheered, liking this kid even more. "Good choice, kid."

June chuckled herself, patting her husband's head for the effort while kissing the top of her son's head. Brandon started giggling even more and curled into his mother's body happily, saying the same phrase a couple more times while the rest of the room laughed.

…

As the years went by; the family grew even more. Sue and Reed had another child, a boy – _Jackson Kyle Richards_. He came into the world a week before his due date and was completely healthy, weighing just over what Brandon had at 5lbs 9oz.

Ben and Alisha were obviously still happy and together, now married too. It had been a lovely ceremony and for the first time, Ben met the mother and father of the woman he loved. They seemed to be okay but worried for their daughter being with a member of the Fantastic Five. However, they quickly got over it as soon as they saw how happy their little girl was with Ben and how well he was taking care of her.

The years practically flew by with Brandon, and so quickly he was growing up. At four years old Johnny and June finally noticed a sign of the potential powers they had been concerned with. Not once before then, had they seen anything strange like with Abigail – it was during a storm that they found out about his power. The electricity had been completely knocked out and candles had been lit around the room. It had been Reed to first notice a difference in one of the candles, being held in Brandon's hands – the actual candle wax rapidly heated to the point where it melted within the glass cup it had been occupying.

Later on, it was discovered that Brandon was able to heat/melt things – anything. Basically, it was an extension of Johnny's power but instead of fire, he was able to manipulate the heat of any object.

As life continued on and their family grew – the Fantastic Five continued on doing what they do best, saving people and keeping them safe. But they didn't it together … as a FAMILY.

 _ **All those years ago when June laid her eyes upon the man who crushed her being – she never would have thought that all these years later that her heart could feel so full again. And, at that moment she decided to agree with her brother and head up into space – never in her wildest dreams would she had foreseen the events that happened afterwards. There have been ups and downs but looking back, she wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **Because LIFE works in mysterious ways.**_

 _ **And for that … she was happy with hers.**_

* * *

 **X- Final Note - X**

And … we're complete. The end for Johnny and June has finished and I am so happy for all the responses I've gotten for this Series since I started, 'The Storm is Rising'. I'm so glad you guys chose this to be the voted story after, 'Alive but not Awake', lol. **Thank you** everyone **so much** for loving this story as much as I did writing it … when I was given the time to do it, haha.

Now, just a few things to say.

 **1 -** **IMPORTANT – If you want to read the Honeymoon Night (Sexual Content) just head over to 'To Have and to Hold', I'll post it soon which will probably be later next week.**

 **2 –** As this had been a voted Series, feel free to take part in the current movie vote for which Fanfic you'd like to me to do next once 'Saviours' is complete. A Fanfic I'm scheduling to compete within the next two weeks or so. (The Poll is on my Fanfiction-dot-net profile and my Quotev)

 **3 –** By sometime next week; an edited (and revised) version of 'The Storm is Rising' will be uploaded. There's probably going to be an added 10,000 words and better scenes (possibly more – not sure yet) added into it. Might be worth checking out at some point. I'll post a notice on Ignites and Rising letting you know when this has happened, though!

*If you could, let me know what you thought of this Movie Series in general because I'm really intrigued to know what everyone really thought about it!*

And lastly; Follow, Favourite and Review!

X-Lisa-Anne-X


	20. FINAL AUTHOR NOTE

**RE-WRITTEN 'THE STORM IS RISING' IS NOW UP!**

 *** Just to be clear - this means I've just updated the chapters - no new story will be posted for it ***

 **...**

 **HONEYMOON SCENE WILL BE UP BY NEXT WEEKEND!**

 **About 7,000 words were added to the story and there should be little to no grammar/spelling errors.**

* * *

 **IN-PROGRESS:** 'The Dogpatch Family' **[Firehouse Dog Fanfic]**

 **Summary:** Amber Fahey; her Uncle died in a fire, her grades are slipping and fast, she's become secluded and on top of that - the relationship between her father is breaking. Everything seems to be falling apart – what happens when a mysterious dog smelling like rotten tomatoes pops up? Or a guy she's known since pre-school starts to feel more than concerned for her? How will her life turn out?

...

 **IN-PROGRESS:** 'The Family Business' **[Supernatural Fanfic]**

 **Summary:** Katherine Winchester was the eldest; the father's daughter. When her father goes missing, there's only one person she'd want helping her to find him. Her little brother Sam. They've had their ups and downs; secrets are kept and told – but in this Family business, all they really had was each other and sometimes that's all they needed.


End file.
